Triángulo Peligroso
by Kyara Athena
Summary: KAKAxSAKUxITA Casi tres años han pasado, Sakura a cambiado, se ha vuelto muy fuerte y ya no necesita de nadie para protegerla... pero perdió su sonrisa al sentirse abandonada, ¿acaso alguien podrá devolversela?, ¿ya sea por las buenas o por las malas?..
1. Prólogo

Nas!!

Bienvenidos a éste fanfic sacado de mis más retorcidas ideas xD En vista de que nunca encontré un(a) beta para ésta historia, me he visto en la penosa necesidad de hacerlo yo misma, dos años después de haberlo escrito así que... veamos que resulta. Trataré de corregir muchos de los errores que me hicieron notar las maravillosas personas que dejaron reviwes. Gracias a todos por leer.

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la historia original propiedad de Kishimoto, y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico de escribir éste fanfic. Es puramente la suma de mi ocio, con mi obsesión insaciable de KakaSaku, aderezado con ItaSaku...

En fin...

- Diálogos.

_Pensamientos_

_"inner de Sakura"_

_-----------------------_

Flashbacks

_-----------------------_

_

* * *

___

_**Triángulo Peligroso**_

**PRÓLOGO**

**(Auto-beteado)**

Hace muchos años que dejé de sonreír de la misma forma ingenua que acostumbraba, siempre alegre, siempre entusiasta, me robaron esa alegría, me robaron ese entusiasmo con que vivía. Me sé de memoria la vil mueca que asemeja una sonrisa pero es solo una aberración, una maligna distorsión de lo que debe ser una sonrisa.

Solía creer que la vida era perfecta, que todo a mí alrededor era como yo quería que fuera, bueno, casi...solo me faltaba él, Sasuke-kun. Sin embargo siempre mantuve la esperanza de que algún día "descubriera" que también el me quería como yo a él, pero no lo hizo, me abandonó, me abandonó al igual que todas las personas a las que amaba.

Llegué a creer que lo hicieron porque era débil, porque nadie querría estar cerca de alguien tan débil e inútil como yo. Y no los culpaba, nadie necesita a un estorbo a su lado o en el mismo equipo, un estorbo al que se tiene que estar salvando del peligro todos los días.

Pero había aprendido la lección durante aquel examen en el bosque, donde Orochimaru marcó a Sasuke-kun, y donde nuestras vidas cambiaron por completo. Ahí fue cuando comprendí que a pesar de todo, debía seguir luchando, que no permitiría que me salvaran por siempre. Yo también los protegería.

Y a pesar de que ahora todas esas personas a las que pensaba proteger, me abandonaron, aún así seguiré luchando por mí al menos. Porque definitivamente ya no soy débil. A base de sudor y sangre, y gracias al duro entrenamiento de Tsunade-sama, quien se convirtió en mi sensei, adquirí conocimientos médicos que no habría podio aprender en ningún otro lado, además de la nada despreciable fuerza bruta que me ayuda a desahogar mi ira.

El famoso equipo 7 había quedado en un pasado lejano e irreal.

Naruto no ha regresado de su entrenamiento con Jiraya-sama, (el famoso escritor de Icha Icha Paradise) mejor conocido como ero-sennin por sus costumbres pervertidas.

De alguna forma entendiendo el porque quiere volverse mas poderoso, aunado a su eterno sueño de convertirse en Hokage, está el hecho de que Akatsuki sigue tras su pista para obtener al bijuu sellado en sus interior, es decir el Kyuubi y además, y mas importante que nada, está la promesa que me hizo de traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun aun tuviera que romperle brazos y piernas según decía.

Es mi mejor amigo pero aún así no puedo dejar de pensar que de uno u otro modo igual me abandonó…

De Sasuke-kun ni hablar pero en cuanto a lo que resta del equipo 7, es decir, Kakashi-sensei, no lo he visto desde que Naruto se fue, y aún tengo fresco en la memoria el último día en que lo vi y no entiendo porque, pero no puedo lograr olvidarlo por más que intento quitarlo de mi cabeza...

-------------------

A través de los largos pasillos de la torre Hokage, y a gran velocidad, una silueta esbelta se dirigía a la oficina principal, donde seguramente se encontraba su maestra. La entrega de los documentos que le había pedido se había retrasado demasiado debido al desorden caótico de los archivos. El miedo empieza a deslizarse por sus sentidos, no hay peor pesadilla que la Godaime enojada.

Cuando por fin llego a la puerta de sus oficina se da cuenta de que se oyen unas voces dentro, así que decide esperar, de todas formas se había retrasado bastante, no abría tanta diferencia si esperaba unos minutos...igual iba a recibir castigo.

- ¡Nas Sakura Chan! ¿Porqué esa cara?.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – Había aparecido de la nada y la miraba con la misma expresión despreocupada de siempre, que se podía notar debido al arco que formaba su único ojo visible.

- Hola pequeña, y bueno, ¿no me vas a responder?

- Ah…, pues lo siento, pero es la única que tengo... – Le contesté con una vena marcándose dolorosamente en mi frente.

- Soka... En fin, tengo que hablar con la Godaime. ¡Ja ne Sakura-chan! – Hizo un gesto de despedida con una mano y desapareció con rapidez por la puerta de la oficina.

-----------------------

Nunca me imaginé que no lo volvería a ver, cualquiera pensaría que por lo menos tendría la decencia de despedirse de su última alumna que quedaba en la aldea, pero creo que eso no va con el...

Tal vez creyó que sería mas doloroso para mi, pero mas lo fue el pensar cada día el porque no lo hizo.

Es irónico pensar que derramé mis últimas lágrimas por el, por terminar alejándose de mi lado al igual que los demás pero con la diferencia que no pude siquiera decirle adiós.

A veces escucho algunos rumores en la oficina de la Godaime de que se había infiltrado en la Aldea del Sonido como parte de una misión de rango S, y misiones como esas suelen durar meses y hasta años como lo a sido este caso.

Recordarlos ahora...al equipo 7...me da rabia...me hace sentir frustrada, mas que nada por que sus rostros, sus presencias, por mas que lo intente, parecen perseguirme sin darme tregua.

No, ya no sonrío como antes. ¿Pero de que me sirve sonreír si no tengo con quien compartir esa sonrisa?...

El tiempo pasa demasiado lento, a mi alrededor todo se mueve de una forma descontrolada, pero en lo referente a mi parece que hasta el aire se vuelve mas denso y difícil de aspirar.

Por todos lados se escucha el ruido de gente en constante actividad, pero yo me sumerjo en un silencio frío y oscuro.

Mientras la gente intenta socializar conmigo, yo me siento completamente asilada... lo único que me mantiene cuerda es el entrenamiento, entre mas duro entreno, mas cansada termino y solo así duermo.

Aprendí a no hablar si no es totalmente necesario, a observar y analizar todo fríamente y después de tantos años por fin he logrado eliminar toda lágrima que aún pudiera retener en mi interior.

Después de todo soy una Kunoichi de Konoha y una de las tantas reglas de la aldea es que un ninja **jamás** debe mostrar sus sentimientos, y así lo he hecho.

* * *


	2. ¡Qué Demonios!

**CAPÍTULO 1 – ¡Que demonios!... **

**(Auto-beteado)**

Pronto los brillantes y nostálgicos colores del atardecer se borrarán dando paso a la oscura noche que acompaña a la luna nueva.

Se me ha vuelto una costumbre presenciar este espectáculo después de cada entrenamiento, cuando mi cuerpo ya no puede más, me subo a la rama de una gran árbol en los linderos del bosque y disfruto solo unos pocos momentos de ésa belleza antes de que, si no tengo suerte, las oscuras sombras de siempre me cubran con pesadillas.

Algunas veces me quedo a dormir ahí mismo, si es que no tengo suficiente energía para regresar al departamento que tengo desde hace apenas dos años, cuando mis padres murieron y yo no quise seguir en la casa donde quedan tantos recuerdos dolorosos.

Creo que esta será una de esas noches que no dormiré en mi cama...

Caí en un descanso intermitente, que me parecía más bien solo instantes de inconsciencia. Y cuando pude por fin entrar en un sueño tranquilo, el sol decidió perforar con sus rayos de luz a mis desafortunados párpados.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Un grito potente taladró mi cabeza, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer de la rama con muy, muy poco elegancia.

- ¡Que demonios!...- ¡¿Q_uién carajos grita de ésa forma inhumana a estas horas?!. Sea quien sea le voy a dar una paliza que lo llevará directo a su jubilación. _

Cuando volteo, aún con la vista un poco borrosa por el golpe y por haber despertado apenas, distingo una silueta... _¿anaranjada?-_ ¡¿Naruto?!

- ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡estoy de regreso!. ¿Acaso no me has extrañado? – Siguió gritando el rubio, formando con sus ojos azules su clásica mirada de perro atropellado que utilizaba siempre que intentaba evitar una paliza.

- ¡Baka! que formas son esas de "regresar", haciendo que me caiga de un árbol con semejante grito.

A pesar de mi gesto severo, no pude evitar una mirada de sorpresa cuando por fin lo "enfoque" bien. Había crecido mucho y se notaba que había entrenado bastante al lado de ero-sennin.

Sus ojos seguían reflejando su ingenuidad innata, cosa sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la clase de senseis que ha tenido de ejemplo... el ermitaño pervertido y el fan número uno del mismo.

- No fue mi intención Sakura-chan. ¿te lastimaste?- Con cara sinceramente preocupada me recorrió completamente con la mirada poniéndose mas rojo que una granada al notar lo mucho que había cambiado...

- ¡BAKA!, ¿Qué se supone que miras?- También me había puesto roja pero de ira apenas contenida.

Supuse que debía ser un poco impactante para el pobre, ver que después de casi tres años, también había cambiado.

Desde el clásico traje rojo, sustituido ahora por una minifalda blanca con listones negros rodeando su cadera (eso si, debajo de la misma, sus medias negras de siempre donde sobre un vendaje improvisado ato el porta kunais), un mínimo top negro y por último unos guantes de cuero.

Además que había dejado crecer nuevamente mi cabello hasta la cintura, aunque lo llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo alta. Pero lo más obvio era el desarrollo físico que fue lo que notó principalmente el rubio...

- Sakura-chan... te ves... muy...muy linda...- Logró balbucear el portador del Kyuubi.

- Deja de decir tonterías, me da gusto que regreses- Alcancé a decir aunque la verdad un auténtico sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas por el comentario.

- ¿Y qué has hecho Sakura-chan?, sé que la vieja Tsunade te ha entrenado todo este tiempo, estoy ansioso por ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto – Comentó mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

- Yo igual Naruto, pero te recomiendo que no le digas vieja a Tsunade-sama si no quieres una buena paliza - Lo amenacé con mi puño, después de todo era mi sensei y prácticamente se había vuelto como una madre después de lo que pasó con mis padres.

- Hai-hai, no te enojes. Oye, se que normalmente soy muy distraído pero no puedo evitar notar que pareces muy diferente a la Sakura-chan que conozco, tu mirada parece muy triste... ¿Es por Sasuke-kun? Todavía tenemos tiempo Sakura-chan. Para eso he entrenado ¡y ahora soy mucho mas fuerte!, ¡lo traeremos de vuelta! te lo prometí y...

- Ya basta Naruto - Lo corté de golpe - Me tengo que ir, deberías reportarte con Tsunade-sama –

No sé porque lo hice pero salí corriendo tan rápido como pude, después de todo era mi día libre y no tenía ninguna misión que me obligara a ir a donde la Godaime, y por lo tanto a estar con Naruto.

_Naruto...después de tanto tiempo...tú también has cambiado pero sigues siendo tan alegre como siempre, en cambio yo...yo ya no puedo sonreír..._

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en un pequeño lago en el centro del bosque y había una pequeña pero hermosa cascada. Parecía el paraíso, hasta un brillante arco iris se formaba al pie de la cascada.

No pude menos que sentirme mas relajada y olvidé todo aquello que me desangraba por dentro, empecé a quitarme la ropa decidida a nadar un poco en esa agua cristalina que se veía tan refrescante...

* * *

_No puedo creer lo rápido que puede pasar el tiempo, hace mucho tiempo que no salía a una misión tan larga y complicada._

Aunque cosa curiosa, no recordó que en aquellas misiones llegara a extrañar tanto la aldea como lo hizo últimamente. Es como si algo o alguien me llamará.

Algunas noches solía soñar con una voz femenina que gritaba su nombre de forma desesperada...y se despertaba bañado en un sudor frío y algo perturbado.

_No sé ni porque recuerdo eso justo ahora, es solo un sueño después de todo..._

Estaba cerca de la aldea, lo sabía bien. Ya hacía mas de dos años que no pisaba "territorio amigo" y aunque debí esperar a recuperarse de las heridas que recibió durante su última batalla de la misión, aún así no quiso esperar más para partir de ese lúgubre y horrible lugar. Estaba ansioso por llegar.

_De todos modos no son muy graves...solo un poco de sangre_..._nada que el copy-ninja no puede tolerar_... pensó entre bromeando conmigo mismo y sacándole brillo a su ego de paso.

_Sin embargo, debería limpiar las heridas para evitar que se infecten…_ _Se escucha agua, estoy seguro, no muy lejos…_

_Entonces Konoha tendrá que esperar solo un poco más..._

El jounnin de pelo plateado se dirigió con lentitud de rama en rama hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido que escuchó antes, pero se detuvo al percibir un olor que no tenía nada que ver con el bosque, era sutil y embriagador.

Se acercó con cautela, bastante intrigado, y a la distancia, pudo distinguir un pequeño lago con una bella cascada y ahí cerca despojándose de su ropa...

- ¡Que demonios!.. – Murmuró para sí mientras un chorro de sangre empapaba la máscara que cubre su rostro.

Era una hermosa joven de cabello largo sedoso y...rosado

M_mm...¿rosado? Se me hace familiar... Pero, ¿De dónde?... ¡Qué importa Kakashi!, ¡Es una mujer quitándose la ropa! _

Parecía que no tenía prisa, la mente tortuosa del portador del Sharingan no podía soportar mas, cuando se quitó la última prenda que resguardaba su intimidad, y de un salto se sumergió en el agua, el ojo gris oscuro se nubló, todo se tornó borroso y no supo mas de él.

Cayó pesadamente en el suave y fresco pasto.

* * *

Dejé que el agua jugara con mis sentidos y permanecí ahí lo que me parecieron eternidades.

No quería regresar nunca, todo era demasiado perfecto estando en el agua. Pero sabía que el día no duraría por siempre y por muy fuerte que fuera ahora, no era recomendable estar muy tarde en las profundidades del bosque, así que murmurando maldiciones salí del agua, dejé que mi piel se secara un poco con el aire, me vestí y me encaminé a la aldea.

Tal vez debería buscar a Naruto, después de todo creo que no tenía que ser tan cortante con él, solo quiere cumplir con la promesa que me hizo...Bastará con que le invite a comer ramen para que olvide lo sucedido.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que nunca noté al jounnin inconsciente que se encontraba a solo unos metros...

A pesar de que aún no anochecía, algunas estrellas ya brillaban con intensidad en el firmamento cuando encontré a Naruto en una de las calles de la aldea que parecía desierta, con dirección seguramente a comer ramen en Ichiraku.

Me saludó muy entusiasta como si nada hubiera pasado y le agradecí eso.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan!, ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen? – Preguntó con su sonrisa mas "cautivadora"... y boba además.

- Gracias Naruto... En realidad quería disculparme por haberte dejado solo de la forma en que lo hice por la mañana...Gomen.

- No te preocupes, pensé en ir a buscarte pero creí que querrías estar sola por la forma en que saliste corriendo...

"_que intuitivo el chico_"

-he... pues si, arigatou...- Nunca me dejaba de sorprender su perspicacia.

- Bueno y a todo esto, ¿a donde fuiste Sakura-chan?

- Mmm, pues al bosque...- Aunque ya me había disculpado, aún me sentía culpable y no sé porque di más información de la que creo que debí dar…- Me encontré un bonito lago con una cascada y me entraron ganas de nadar un rato...

_Muy tarde para arrepentirse..._

- ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Me hubieras dicho! Me hubiera gustado ir contigo, así podríamos haber nadado los dos solitos en ese lago...

* * *

- ¡Auuch!, No puedo creer que haya caído inconsciente por ver a una mujer desnuda… - Se quejó con voz apagada.

_Pero ésa no era una mujer, ¡Era una sirena, una ninfa, una diosa!_

Las heridas que tenía no habían tenido que ver con su desvanecimiento, fue "ella".

Aún así no podía olvidar el propósito que lo había llevado en primer lugar a ese lugar, debía limpiar las lesiones y seguir su camino a Konoha pues ya había perdido mucho tiempo y sangre...

Así que se levantó, lavó las heridas y emprendió una dolorosa travesía a través del bosque con la esperanza de llegar pronto y poder leer el gran final de su libro Icha Icha Paradise. Aunque dudó poder concentrarse con todo lo que vió en ése lago...

A duras penas llegó a la aldea, sin entretenerse demasiado en observar si había cambios o no por los lugares que pasaba, más que nada porque tenía en mente todavía a esa joven que seguramente no le permitiría dormir.

Ella, y… el hospital, porque sus heridas sangraban ahora profusamente.

Cuando se acercaba a una de las calles principales que llevaban a su destino, alcanzó a escuchar unas voces que le parecieron remotamente conocidas...

- Bueno y a todo esto, ¿a donde fuiste Sakura-chan?

- Mmm, pues al bosque...- Aunque ya me había disculpado, aún me sentía culpable y no sé porque di más información de la que creo que debí dar…- Me encontré un bonito lago con una cascada y me entraron ganas de nadar un rato...

_Muy tarde para arrepentirse..._

- ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Me hubieras dicho! Me hubiera gustado ir contigo, así podríamos haber nadado los dos solitos en ese lago...

-**¡****BAKA!** ¡Ya sabía yo que aprenderías mucho de Ero-sennin!- Le grité con sarcasmo - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tal barbaridad Naruto?!

Pero yo no me conformaba con palabras; concentré mi chackra en el puño derecho y le di tal puñetazo en la cara al pobre, que se fue a estampar en una barda de madera que terminó echa añicos.

- Ya decía yo que conocía esa voz...- Murmuró el hombre desde el techo de una casa.

_Espera… No puede ser, Debí escuchar mal, Eso significa qué… ¡¿Acaso eso significa que la hermosa diosa que vi desnuda en el lago era…Sakura?!_

* * *


	3. Kakashisensei!

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Kakashi-sensei!!!!**

...Esa sensación otra vez... la vista se me nublaba...pero no era el mejor lugar para caer inconsciente, exactamente por el hecho de estar herido no quise caminar por las calles de la aldea pudiendo así asustar a alguien con tanta sangre en mi ropa, sino que fui al estilo ninja; por los tejados, por lo tanto caí irremediablemente, resbalé sin control y fui a quedar justo enfrenté de los chicos...

- Kakashi-sensei???, por Kami! que le a pasado???!!!- pregunté asustada mientras me acercaba a mi antiguo sensei...

- Sa.a..sakura...- apenas y pude articular su nombre, vi sus hermosos ojos esmeralda antes de caer en un pesado sueño...

- No, no, no, no, por favor no! – aún perturbada, pero con manos firmes empecé a revisar su cuerpo maltrecho, suspiré un poco aliviada al ver que no era nada grave pero que si había perdido mucha sangre y que era necesario evitar que perdiera mas, con ayuda de Naruto que ya había recobrado la conciencia, le quité el chaleco que llevaba siempre y retiré la camisa de manga larga que me estorbaba para curarlo, concentré mi chakra de un color verde luminoso y cerré las heridas pasando con cuidado mis manos por su piel manchada de sangre sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerme al sentir el cálido liquido vital de aquel por el que en algún momento sentí rencor por no despedirse...

- Sakura-chan...se pondrá bien Kaka-sensei cierto?? – preguntó el rubio sacándome de mis pensamientos...

-Claro Naruto, perdió mucha sangre pero solo necesita descansar, debemos llevarlo al hospital para que Tsunade-sama lo revise otra vez por si pasé algo por alto y pueda ir a su casa...

-Bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Cada quien con un brazo del jounin en sus hombros, los dos shinobis de Konoha llevaron a su sensei al edificio blanco que se erguía imponente en lo que parecía que iba a ser una larga noche...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tsunade-sama, lamento interrumpir... ñ –ñ ...aunque no se ve muy ocupada...acaso Shizune-dono sabe que esta en compañía de una botella de sake???...- parece que la famosa sennin médica adicta a las apuestas nunca va a cambiar...había encargado a Naruto el cuidado de Kakashi-sensei en lo que buscaba a Tsunade-sama por la aldea, esperaba encontrarla en su oficina, cuando en realidad la encontré en un bar cercano...

- Sakura!!!, ehhh...bueno , no...pero espero un poco de solidaridad por parte de mi mejor alumna, no creo que tengas que molestar a Shizune con esto, además ya estaba por terminar de leer los informes que me pidió que revisara...- hablo muy rápido y algo sonrojada por la bebida pero eso no borraba ese brillo en sus ojos cuando veía a su alumna favorita

- Tsunade-sama... VV... no puedo creer que use el chantaje emocional con migo...

- Sakura...que pasó?, porque tienes las manos y la ropa manchadas de sangre???- su voz dio un cambio drástico y desapareció el color de sus mejillas y de toda su cara al reparar en el espeso líquido carmesí...

- por Kami, cierto!, lo olvidé por un segundo, estaba con Naruto en la calle, cuando Kakashi-sensei cayó de un tejado, estaba lastimado y había perdido mucha sangre, curé todas las heridas que encontré pero quería que lo revisara nuevamente por si las dudas...- de pronto volvió a mi mente esa horrible sensación que experimente al sentir la sangre de mi sensei en mis manos, no puede evitar mirarlas y me hundí en una especie de pesadilla donde no podía salvarlo y susurraba mi nombre con su último aliento...

-Sakura!...Sakura!, Sakura que te pasa!?, despierta, donde está ahora?- qué era esa sombra que de pronto cubrió los ojos esmeralda de la chica?...

-Hai!, lo dejé con Naruto en un cuarto del hospital, acompáñeme por favor

-Vamos- abandonaron el bar y en poco tiempo ya estaban en el frío cuarto del hospital, con Kakashi en camilla y Naruto observándole desde una silla cercana

- Vieja Tsunade!!!- gritó el rubio con energía pero ganándose un buen golpe por parte de la Hokage Y su alumna, el pobre solo atinó a tartamudear una disculpa y se "escurrió" a una esquina de la habitación para evitarse mas problemas...

- Bien, entonces manos a la obra – _como odiaba que me digieran vieja...si parezco de 25_! U n U ° ..., hizo un rápido jutsu médico y en menos de 1 min... – Sakura, haz hecho un excelente trabajo, su sensei esta fuera de peligro solo necesita reposo y podrá irse en dos días aproximadamente, por lo visto tuvo suerte al encontrarte por su camino antes de quedar inconsciente. Por otro lado es sorprendente como el destino se mueve de formas inesperadas, Naruto acaba de llegar de su entrenamiento con Jiraya y ahora Kakashi regresa de su misión en la Aldea del Sonido...

-Qué ¡!?? entonces eran ciertos los rumores? Kakashi-sensei estuvo infiltrado en la Aldea del Sonido??? – _aunque debe ser difícil para el famoso copy-ninja entrar de infiltrado...su cicatriz en el ojo, el Sharingan, la eterna máscara, el cabello plateado...no me lo puedo imaginar..._

- Así es, no te lo dije por razones obvias, Kakashi estuvo investigando el paradero de Uchiha Sasuke...

- Sasuke! entonces lo han encontrado!?, tenemos que ir! – el rubio salió de su esquina segura, con fuego en los ojos por la información que acababa de escuchar...

- si serás tonto Naruto, como voy a saber, si el infiltrado acaba de llegar a la aldea y se encuentra inconsciente frente a nosotros!...

- Sasuke-kun...- murmuré... _donde estás? _

- Kakashi-sensei, Kaka-sensei!!!!, donde está?, donde está Sasuke????- el rubio interrogaba al pobre jounin inconsciente zarandeándolo por los hombros...- vamos despierta!!!

**-****Naaaaaruuuuuutooooo!!!!!!!!!** – gritaron maestra y alumna con una aura roja y dirigiéndose al ninja No. uno en sorprender a la gente con los puños preparados para una paliza...

- Naaaa!!!, gomen, gomen, por favor!!!!! no me maten!!!! soy muy joven para morir!!!!! haaa!!!!! – pero en su intento por escapar tiró al jounin de su cama provocando una ira mayor en las Kunoichis (si es que es posible) y solo digamos que termino en otra camilla para el solo jijijiji...

con tanto alboroto nadie puso atención al leve susurro que escapó de los labios del copy-nin desde el suelo...: Sakura...Sakura


	4. PORQUE?

**CAPÍTULO 3 – Porqué???**

Su respiración era entrecortada y difícil a momentos pero cambiaba bruscamente a una tranquila y pausada, era extraño pero siendo sinceros todo en Hatake Kakashi era extraño, Sakura le había pedido a Tsunade-sama el quedarse a cuidarlo durante la noche argumentando vagamente los cambios en su respiración... # - #...y que quería darle la bienvenida cuando despertara y así no se encontrase solo cuando lo hiciera...después de todo la Hokage no le podía negar nada a su pupila y la dejó a cargo del jounin.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya era mas de mediodía y lo primero que vi me dejó mas atarantado de lo que ya estaba...era Sakura, la misma Sakura que había dejado en la aldea sin despedirse hace mas de dos años por alguna razón que aún no alcanzaba a comprender, la misma Sakura que ahora sabía que era quien lo había llamado en sueños, la misma Sakura que había visto en el lago desnudándose y la misma Sakura que curó sus heridas y lo salvó de desangrarse y ahora ella dormía plácidamente recostada, con la cabeza entre sus brazos, en un lado de la cama muy cerca de el, su cabello largo, sedoso y rosado estaba esparcido por las sábanas y otra vez percibió ese aroma que lo intrigó profundamente ...sutil y embriagante... así era ella, su ex-alumna_, por Kami!!! su ex-alumna!!! ni siquiera lo había pensado...todo fue tan rápido que no reparó en ese pequeño detallito hasta ahora..._

-hpmmm... Kakashi-sensei??- me despertó la sensación de estar siendo observada y en efecto me encontré con una mirada un tanto extraña de mi antiguo sensei – bienvenido – dije incorporándome y dedicándole una cálida mirada que sustituían a las sonrisas que ya no podía formar aunque claro siempre estaba presente esa mueca falsa que engañaba a todos haciéndolos pensar que era feliz...hasta a él, _si, no dejaré que note que me dolió que se fuera, que no digiera adiós, que se olvidara de mi tan fácilmente como los demás..._

- Gracias Sakura, me da gusto volver a verte, y me alegra que hayas sido tú quien me encontrara ayer, de no ser así creo que ya no estaría aquí...- mientras me rascaba la cabeza...no podía dejar que notara mi confusión así que usé la voz de siempre, la sonrisa de siempre (solo delatada por el arco que forma mi ojo) y la despreocupación general de siempre_...aunque esa sonrisa es muy rara..._

- No digas eso Kakashi-sensei, tus heridas no eran graves a pesar de que perdiste mucha sangre, debiste esperar a sanar antes de regresar a la aldea, así hubieras evitado tantos problemas...- sin querer mi voz se torno fría y al parecer el lo notó porque miró preocupado...

- Sakura, pasa algo?...

-mmm...pues...Tsu...Tsunade-sama nos dijo a Naruto a mí que habías estado infiltrado en la Aldea del Sonido buscado información del paradero de Sasuke-kun...

_...era eso...debí imaginarlo...siempre Sasuke-kun... aunque su mirada no es la misma al igual que esa sonrisa extraña de antes...algo anda mal aquí... _

-Así es Sakura, tardé mucho en infiltrarme y me costó mas el conseguir información de Sasuke pero...

-KAKA-SENSEI !!!!!!!!!! – Naruto entró gritando y brincando por la habitación como el niño pequeño que siempre sería – Kaka-sensei, mira! mira!, te traje ramen !!!!

-Naruto!!!!!, es bueno verte de nuevo y... muchas gracias por el ramen... F – F

- de nada kaka-sensei, oh! por poco lo olvidaba, la viej...digo Tsunade-sama – corrigió rápidamente al recordar la paliza de la noche anterior...- me pidió que te dijera que en cuanto salieras del hospital fueras a reportarte a su oficina...

- Bien, entonces creo que iré ahora...

-Claro que no! acabas de despertar, y debes reposar todavía, Tsunade-sama me dejó a cargo de ti y no permitiré que salgas de este cuarto hasta mañana!

-demo...Sakura...yo me siento muy bien...- _bueno por lo menos su carácter sigue siendo igual..._

- no importa, debemos evitar que esas heridas se vuelvan a abrir, y si quieres hacer algo puedes ir llenando tus informes V u V.

- U n U_...yo y mi gran bocota, ahora tendré que llenar aburridos informes..._

-Sakura-chan, por lo menos deja que coma ramen antes de ponerlo a trabajar, acaba de llegar a la aldea...onegai...además, también traje para ti, tu favorito...mira!- le mostró el ramen con miedo de que estallara en furia y le volviera a dar una paliza...

-Bien, bien. Tienes razón, pero no está a discusión, el se quedará aquí hasta mañana le guste o no

- bueno , entonces...ITADAIKIMASU!!! –no pasó ni un seg. cuando ya estaba engullendo todo lo que había traído...incluyendo lo de Kakashi y lo de Sakura...

-NARUTO!!!! que se supone que vamos a comer nosotros!!!!? – la venita en mi frente hizo acto de presencia nuevamente, _este chico me iba a sacar arrugas prematuras!!!_

- oh...Sakura-chan, gomen, no me di cuenta...

-Si serás!!!

-Sakura, no te preocupes, de todas formas no tenía mucha hambre...- pero antes de poder seguir calmando a la Kunoichi cuyo rostro adquiría un tono rojo, mis entrañas me delataron con un sonido intermitente y sonoro...solo pude sonreír a la vez que me rascaba la cabeza

- ... F u F°...si claro, se nota que no tienes hambre..., no importa, ahora vuelvo, puedo preparar algo rápido...ya regreso- y desapareció con una nube de pétalos de Sakura.

- jeje, gomen Kaka-sensei, y creo que hice enojar a mi Sakura-chan- se rascaba la cabeza al igual que el jounin

Por alguna razón eso de "mi" Sakura-chan no le agradó mucho al Sharingan Kakashi, así que le agradeció a Naruto la visita pero lo despidió sutilmente con la excusa de que quería leer su libro por estar muy atrasado en su lectura...

ya se dirigía a la entrada el rubio cuando recordó que tenía unas cuantas preguntas para su sensei...

- Kakashi-sensei?, durante tu misión...

- Ahora no Naruto, hablaremos de eso luego – murmuró sin apartar la mirada de su libro

- Esta bien, nos vemos! – le sonrió y se fue con paso acelerado, todavía tenía un poco de hambre y decidió ir a Ichiraku por más ramen...

No pasó ni media hora cuando Sakura abrió con calma la puerta de la habitación y entró cargando con ambas manos un paquete, envuelto con una tela blanca bordada con el símbolo de los ninjas de Konoha, y que por cierto desprendía un olor bastante apetitoso...

-Sakura, no debiste molestarte, estoy seguro de que el hospital debe dar muy buena comida...-sinceramente dudó lo que dijo pero...

- Bien, si no quieres me lo comeré sola – con una mirada maliciosa di la vuelta con la intención de fingir mi salida...

- No! no, como crees, ya lo has preparado, sería una descortesía de mi parte si no acepto tu generosidad...

- jajaja, claro!, además debo advertirte que misteriosamente ...y por favor no digas que yo te lo dije... los pacientes empeoran después de probar la comida del hospital...así que será mejor que también te traiga la cena esta noche, el desayuno y la comida de mañana eso claro si te gusta mi comida, así que por favor pruébala y dime la verdad – mientras hablaba había desenvuelto el paquete, abrí una hermosa caja azul y pusé al descubierto lo que parecía un suculento platillo acercándoselo posteriormente a Kakashi

- No me gustaría molestarte... pero tampoco quisiera empeorar, además por lo que veo cocinas muy bien, creo que tendré que sacrificarme jeje...

-Sakura, a pesar de la enorme curiosidad que la torturaba, se volteó hacia la ventana pues aunque no sabía la razón de la máscara de su ex-sensei, no quería incomodarlo, aparte de que estaba un poco nerviosa por saber si le gustaría lo que había preparado...

-mmmmm, Sakura esto es exquisito...- y lo era realmente, su paladar disfrutaba de los suaves sabores y una sensación cálida lo envolvió como si su comida embrujara a quien la probara, además su vista se deleitaba con observar a la hermosa ninja que tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pero le sorprendió el hecho de que no le interesara ver su rostro como cuando hace unos años ella y los chicos intentaron por todos los medios el quitarle la máscara...si, tal vez un poco de decepción...

- En serio? – se sorprendió algo por el comentario halagador pero no puedo evitar un ligero sonrojo

-Claro que si, acaso tu no vas a comer? no me dejarás comer solo o si?

- O o O°...jijiji, creo que con las prisas olvidé hacer para mi jijiiji... pero no hay problema comeré luego...

- Eso si que no Sakura, compartiremos – le indiqué con una mano la silla a mi lado y se sentó un poco cohibida y aún con un bello tono rosado en sus mejillas que combinaba con su cabello

- demo...no quiero incomodarlo Kakashi-sensei y... debe comer bien para que se recupere pronto...

- tonterías, tal vez puedas retenerme aquí pero puedo compartir mi comida con quien quiera, además no me incomodas para nada...-sabía que se refería a la máscara, _pero si ya no le interesaba descubrir mi rostro yo estaba dispuesto a tentarla hasta que regresara su interés..._

-...está bien...-bajé la mirada y tomé otros palillos de repuesto que había a un lado de la caja con la comida

El tiempo se fue lento y procuraba ignorar los gritos de mi inner que me rogaban por ver el rostro de mi sensei que seguramente se habría quitado la odiosa máscara para comer_... no dejaría que me dominaran mis impulsos... después de todo, el estaba en todo su derecho de ocultar su rostro y ya he perdido gran parte del interés por descubrirlo – "como puedes ser tan tonta, si te mueres por saber como es, si tendrá los dientes grandes o un labio exageradamente gigantesco, la nariz de tucán ...o... mas posiblemente un rostro perfecto con unos labios irresistibles...como los que te imaginas por las noches cuando sueñas con el..."_ _eso no es cierto, no sueño con mi sensei, solo fue anoche...y fue por todo lo que pasó, la forma en que lo encontramos y todo eso, además que me confundió el hecho de que en alguna forma lo odiaba por no buscarme antes de marcharse y que cuando lo vi inconsciente, desangrándose...no podía_ _odiarlo...nunca podría... solo lo quise pensar para protegerme de un sentimiento que sería mas doloroso que el odio...-"acaso estas insinuando..."-claro que no!, mejor cállate o le pediré a Ino que te elimine de una vez por todas..._

-Sakura...todo bien?...- _no sé como lo logra pero se las ha arreglado para comer si voltearme a ver ni una sola vez..._

-Claro, no pasa nada...creo que ya comí suficiente, gracias por compartir conmigo...

-Sakura...Sakura por kami, veme a los ojos quieres! – _no sé porque pero esta situación empezaba a sacarme de mis casillas, no podía aceptar el hecho de que a ella no le importara en absoluto el descubrir mi rostro, de alguna forma me gustaba cuando se moría por verme sin la máscara y ahora resulta que me ignora olímpicamente..._

-Sumimasen Kakashi-sensei, tengo trabajo que hacer y entrenamiento, pero nos vemos en la noche, a lo mejor traigo ramen para la cena, después de todo Naruto me dejó con el antojo...-hable rápido y pensaba salir de la misma forma, sin mirarlo ni una sola vez pero...

-Sakura...- se iba a ir pero no por nada soy jounin, con una rapidez asombrosa, la tome del brazo, le atraje hacia mi y con la otra mano sostuve su rostro de forma que la obligaba a verme directamente, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, la suya no pudo evitar desviarse a mi rostro recién descubierto, recorrió mis facciones con calma y mirada sorprendida pero el sorprendido fui yo cuando su delicada mano también se sumo al recorrido de mi cara, acarició suavemente mi piel mientras susurraba mi nombre, solo mi nombre...

-Kakashi...-_que era esto, porque lo había hecho, porque sentía que mis piernas no me respondían, la fuerza y la poca seguridad que me quedaba últimamente me abandonaban por completo...solo estaba él, solo existía él, sus ojos; uno dulce, brillante y profundo de color gris oscuro, y el otro frío y poderos, rojo escarlata, su nariz era fina y perfecta y sus labios...por kami! sus labios...eran deliciosos, delgados y provocativos solo espero que no...o no...lo hizo...sonrió, ahora ya no me queda esperanza...sus sonrisa es tan cálida, es como siempre me imaginé que sería aunque tal vez mejor...porque me hace esto? acaso no ve que me esta destruyendo? _

_No sé como pero tenía que salir de ahí a como diera lugar, me armé de valor y corrí, corrí tan rápido como puede, necesitaba tranquilidad_, _necesitaba pensar, tenía que sacar de mi cabeza esa maldita sonrisa que revolvía mis emociones de una manera imperdonable...como pudo hacerme esto!? y pensar que tendría que ir en unas horas y verlo a los ojos, bueno al ojo, y aparentar que no pasaba nada, que la forma en que me atrajo hacia él, la forma en que me vio directo a los ojos como tratando de desentrañar un misterio y peor aún, la forma en que me sonrió al ver como lo había observado detenidamente, sorprendida y encantada por el rostro de mi ex-sensei...bueno, que todo eso no significó nada, que no aceleró mi pulso ni provocó que mi sangre hirviera..._

_Maldición... esto no puede estar pasando..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura...- _no quise detenerla, la había asustado, no debí jalarla de esa forma, ni obligarla a verme, es solo que necesitaba hacerlo, la necesitaba... como no me di cuenta antes, es por eso que extrañaba la aldea, por ella, solo por ella, por eso no quise verla antes de partir, porque habría sido demasiado doloroso decirle adiós cuando empezaba enamorarme de su voz, de su mirada y de su sonrisa sin darme cuenta todavía de lo que era en realidad ese sentimiento que me envolvía cuando estaba a su lado, pero ahora es demasiado evidente, a pesar de que esa voz, esa mirada y esa sonrisa han cambiado y por lo que vi en sus ojos, fue mi culpa, tal vez no completamente pero si una gran parte... la abandoné, al igual que Sasuke, de hecho de una forma peor pues ni siquiera me despedí, la lastimé...y ahora no tengo idea de cómo volver a verla a los ojos...pero si algo sé es que no tiene caso torturarme con "¿el que pasará?, ya se me ocurrirá algo a la hora de la cena V u V... espero que venga y no se arrepienta..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El mismo estado de animo confuso, el mismo árbol, el mismo atardecer...casi...y la misma chica perturbada... o sea yo... recostada sobre una rama esperando que junto con los impresionantes colores del atardecer, se fueran mis problemas y dudas, pero ahí seguían, y ya no podía desahogarme con lágrimas, ya no, solo quedaba levantarme y seguir luchando, no había otra opción, compraría el ramen e iría a ver al jounin que me había hecho estremecer con el mero roce de su piel ...

Salté del árbol y caminé sin prisas por un camino solitario, pronto oscurecería...

-Quien eres y que quieres?! – mi voz se oyó fría y segura al decirlo, había notado una presencia muy cerca apenas hace unos segundos, y no me daba buena espina, además que presentía que me había estado observando desde antes...

-Has cambiado Haruno Sakura... ya no pareces mas una niña mimada, llorona, débil e inútil...

-Algo más? O n O...

- Eres hermosa Haruno...

-Muéstrate!! – algo había en esa voz que escalofríos recorrían mi piel sin control...

- No, aún no... pero nos veremos pronto...

A pesar de eso, se acercó por detrás, le sujetó con un brazo por el cuello y con el otro por la cintura, acercó sus labios al oído de la Kunoichi y murmuró despacio...

-Pronto...Haruno Sakura...muy pronto... – y desapareció en unos instantes

Me quedé estática, sin poder mover un solo músculo, nunca me había paralizada de esa forma desde...desde que era una niña mimada, llorona, débil e inútil como el había dicho...además, la forma en que me habló y más aún la forma en que me murmuró al oído que nos veríamos muy pronto me hundió en un caos mental incontenible..._quien era?? que quería???..._


	5. Impaciencia

**CAPITULO 4 – Impaciencia... **

Kakashi esperaba impaciente por la pelirosa en su habitación del hospital que parecía fría y tremendamente vacía sin la chica estando ahí, se estaba haciendo tarde y ella no aparecía, tal vez realmente se había arrepentido de llevarle la cena después de lo que hizo_...jejeje, o tal vez no..._

- Siento la tardanza Sensei, traje ramen...- todavía podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar por lo que había sucedido, pero no quise alarmar a nadie, después de todo había sido un "encuentro" bastante fuera de lo normal...por lo tanto me apresuré a comprar el ramen en Ichiraku en cuanto recuperé el movimiento, ahora lo que había pasado con Kakashi pasaba a segundo plano de momento, no podía evitarlo... después de todo, pensándolo bien creo que él solo se molestó porque evitaba su mirada y por eso me obligó a verlo, nada más y en cuanto a lo que sentí cuando lo hizo creo que solo era la impresión de descubrir el rostro que había mantenido en secreto bajo esa máscara..._sí, solo fue eso..._

-No te preocupes Sakura...- _y ahora?...que se supone que le diga...-_ Sakura yo...

-Yo...yo tuve que cenar antes de venir, así que solo le traje el ramen y...y me tengo que ir, buenas noches Kakashi-sensei...

-Espera... – ya tenía un pie fuera de la habitación pero esta vez volteó a verme directo a los...bueno al ojo, me dejó sin palabras, era fría, una mirada fría y distante...- buenas noches Sakura... – _que le pudo haber pasado en tan pocas horas para que tuviera esa mirada?, además que por kami que era evidente el temblor de su cuerpo...como podía dejar de notarlo si lo único que podía hacer era estar pendiente de cada detalle de ella..._

- Hmp ... - asentí levemente y me fui a tratar de dormir un poco..._quien era? que quería? esas preguntas no dejaban de atormentar mis pensamientos, porque justo ahora que me siento tan confundida y vulnerable?,además...esa voz...me era familiar pero al mismo tiempo no era de nadie que conociera o que por lo menos fuera cercano a mi...era...era profunda, profunda y peligrosa en muchos sentidos y para muestra estaba el hecho de que me había paralizado por completo con solo unas cuantas palabras..._.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya había llegado a mi departamento, así como llegué, me recosté en mi cama, sabía que no podría dormir o por lo menos no muy pronto...tenía que averiguar quien era él, de dónde o porqué me conocía, no importa como pero lo encontraré...

La luz del sol me indicó que había estado toda la noche pensando como daría como el hombre de anoche, a pesar de no haber dormido

en absoluto, el descansar sobre mi suave cama, había renovado mis energías, además que tenía muchas cosas que hacer... solo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrarlo y me encargaría de conseguir las respuestas a mis preguntas a cualquier precio...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dónde estaría?...se hacer tarde?... _necesito hablar con ella, descubrir que es lo que le pasa, si es por mi culpa o por algo mas lo que la tenía tan nerviosa ayer...ah!, por fin, ya puedo ver la silueta de alguien tras la puerta_..U u U...

-Ohayo Kakashi-san!

-Eh..!?????. Shizune-san??? – _ooo decepción…._V n V…

-Disculpa que te moleste tan temprano, es que Sakura me pidió que te entregará esto...- y le acercó un paquete como el de la tarde anterior- también me pidió que te dijera que lamentaba no poder venir pero que tenía mucho trabajo...

- trabajo???...bueno...Arigatou...- _no lo puedo creer..._

Shizune se retiró muy silenciosamente al notar como el jounin se quedó embobado viendo la cajita azul con un desayuno que prometía ser delicioso

_...aunque ya no tenía mucho apetito, lo com__í despacio casi como en trance pensando en quien lo había preparado..._

_¿Qué estaba pasando?..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Tsunade-sama, tengo un asunto personal pendiente que probablemente me ocupe todo el día...- había decidido buscar hasta debajo de las piedras pero primero debía avisar a la Hokage de que me ausentaría de mis deberes..._aviso, no petición..._

La alumna de la Godaime llegó muy temprano al oficina de la misma...demasiado temprano para su gusto... con el fin de "pedir" (aunque pedir no era en realidad la palabra que usaría para describir exactamente la situación) el día libre... se notaba la falta de sueño de su aprendiz y sus piel se muestra más pálida de lo normal aunque deberse solo a los últimos acontecimientos como la llegada de Naruto (que le quitaría el sueño a cualquiera y no precisamente por buenas razones)y Kakashi y el hecho de posibles noticias del paradero de Sasuke...

-Sakura, acaso hay algo que deba saber?

- No!...digo no Tsunade-sama...no es nada importante, solo algo que debo resolver y cuanto antes mejor...- _mas bien, entre menos sepa mejor...prefiero guardarme los detalles hasta saber bien si es necesario que alguien más se entere de esto..._

-Bien...

Ya había abierto la puerta cuando oí la voz suave ( y por lo tanto extremadamente rara) de mi sensei:

-Sakura...ten cuidado por favor- tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto...- en la noche quiero hablar con Kakashi, Naruto y contigo, te quiero aquí a las 9pm – esto ultimo lo dijo con su tono "usual" .

-Hai! – salí casi corriendo, tenía apenas unas horas para investigar, luego preparar la comida (...o comprarla...) y regresar a buscar...

En un principio, quise recopilar información (no del tipo que "recolecta" Ero-sennin) a través de algunos ANBUs conocidos por si alguno había notado algo o alguien extraño dentro o en los alrededores de la aldea, pero cosa extraña, me contestaron de forma muy sospechosa que no y casi me interrogan para saber el porque de mis preguntas, por suerte, si algo había aprendido de Kakashi-sensei era una buena improvisación para las excusas...no eran muy buenas ...o lógicas...pero excusas al fin y al cabo, así que después de la infructuosa investigación me quedaba la opción mas obvia pero la que en alguna forma mas quería evitar...el bosque...lo vi a las afueras o mas bien él me vio en las afueras del mismo por lo tanto lo mas seguro era que estuviera ahí...es bastante extenso pero conozco relativamente bien esos territorios y creo que podré recorrer gran parte para medio día...

Para cualquier otra persona sería uno tras otro árbol idéntico al anterior, pero para un shinobi de Konoha; cada detalle brindaba una exacta ubicación y permitía una clara orientación, en estos momentos debo encontrarme justo en el centro del bosque, todo parece muy tranquilo...los rayos solares se filtran débilmente a través de la frondosa vegetación, iluminando solo lo necesario...demasiado tranquilo por cierto...dicen que cuando el cazador sale a buscar su presa el resto de los seres se esconden y guardan silencio...

Hay algo en todo el ambiente que hace que me detenga...bajé al frío suelo de forma silenciosa y una suave brisa acarició mi piel cuando noté la presencia que tanto había estado buscando...me rodeaba...no estaba lo que se dice inmóvil...pero podía sentir claramente como me observaba desde lejos, con descaro, pero nuevamente escondiendo su identidad el muy...

-Quiero saber quien eres!!, sal de las sombras para poder verte!!- grité con una pequeña nota de desesperación...

-Eres muy impaciente Haruno Sakura...

...parecía saborear mi nombre cada vez que lo pronunciaba...lo hacia lento...casi como si quisiera disfrutarlo mientras salía de su boca...

-no tenías porque buscarme...no era necesario...sabrás quien soy a su debido tiempo, no antes...

...la misma voz fría envolvió sus sentidos...

-que quieres de mi?

-Nada que no puedas darme Haruno, pero ya que eres tú quien me ha buscado ven mañana por la noche, nos encontraremos aquí mismo y responderé a todas tus preguntas...

-Espera!!!-...pero ya se había ido..._demonios, no sabía que mis piernas fueran de gelatina...puedo sentirlas tambalearse_...F – F

Su voz resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez hasta darme jaqueca y yo seguía ahí clavada al suelo como la vez anterior, como era posible que tuviera ese efecto en mi cuando ni siquiera lo había visto?

Me siento clavada al suelo al igual que la última vez, no he podido poner un pie frente al otro durante lo que me han parecido eternidades, en realidad mi "gran búsqueda" duró mucho menos de lo esperado, aunque no logré obtener nada mas que el rubor que cubrió mi cara al mencionar eso de "nada que no puedas darme Haruno"...por kami!!! sólo de recordarlo... u /// u

La maldita de mi inner no deja de gritar y matarme poco a poco desde adentro con su obsesiva curiosidad por conocerlo al fin (aunque debo admitir sentir la misma ansiedad) pero mientras yo intento pensar en que haría si resultara un posible enemigo, ella discierne sobre que tipo de besos le gustarían...e imagina románticas y comprometedoras situaciones que involucran su voz, sus labios, sus ojos y todo su cuerpo...ciertamente era curioso como mi inner lograba imaginarlo tomando en cuanta que nunca lo hemos visto...

_Aghh!!...las horas hasta la noche de mañana serán las mas largas d__e mi vida..._ sacudí mi cabeza en un desesperado intento de sacar esas ideas de mí cabeza y probé ver si ya podía recordar como se hacía para caminar...

Yo preferiría quedarme aquí hasta que el sol se ocultara mañana pero no podía olvidar el pequeño "pendiente" en el cual las palabras comida y Kakashi-sensei se relacionaban en el mismo enunciado, y por desgracias esto me obligaba a dirigir mis pasos hacia la aldea nuevamente...aún así no tengo ninguna intención, ni estoy de humor para prepararle la comida al ninja mas impuntual e irresponsable que solía ser mi sensei, tendrá que conformarse con lo que compre...

Para mi mala suerte llegué a la hora pico en el tráfico de Konoha, cuando me di cuanta ya estaba completamente rodeada de gente, algunos me saludaron entusiastas antes de seguir con sus propios caminos, y apenas les contesté con un movimiento de mi cabeza...realmente estaba muy distraída...

compré algo de "comida rápida", solté un suspiro resignado y caminé con desgana... _tal vez pudiera pedirle a Shizune que le llevara la comida a Kakashi-sensei, aunque probablemente se haya molestado por no haberle llevado el desayuno ella misma, después de todo fue quien se ofreció... pero a quien trataba de engañar!, el ninja copia no tiene en sus cabeza otra cosa que nos sean sus infames libros eróticos!, ni siquiera se ha de haber dado cuenta que no fue ella quien le llevó su desayuno...bah!! al diablo con Kakashi-sensei..._ _"si, así se habla Sakura, al diablo con Kakashi, al diablo con su brillante ojo gris oscuro, al diablo con su nariz perfecta, al diablo con su inigualable sonrisa y al diablo con esos labios de perdición" ... mmm... gracias inner... eso creo..._

-Ah!...sumimasen!..estaba distraída...- para ser una Kunoichi soy bastante torpe, había chocado con alguien, cuando en cámara lenta vi el paquete de comida que llevaba en mis manos salir volando fuera de mi alcance pero una "sombra verde" lo tomó con rapidez, se la entregó haciendo una ligera reverencia bastante graciosa por cierto y le dedicó una gran sonrisa...

-Sakura-chan!, flor de primavera que adorna con sus esplendor las mundanas calles de Konoha, es todo un honor verte!...

- Lee- san! F – F...ehmmm... gracias...

- Ohhh, la juventud, divino tesoro!!!!- gritó alguien detrás de los chicos, con cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos cayendo dramáticamente...- ¡!¿Que forma tan romántica de unir sus destinos no creen??!!!

- Gai-sensei!!!, que palabras tan sabias y conmovedoras – dijo el chico de cejas-encrespadas imitando a su sensei en una pose dramática con un atardecer imaginario a sus espaldas (N/A: ya conocen como es este par... V V°)

-O O...- _por muchos años que pasen, estos dos nunca va a cambiar..._

-Sakura-chan, he jurado no rendirme jamás y tengo que volver a pedirte que salgas conmigo, si no aceptas haré 1500 sentadillas recitando todos los poemas de amor que te dedico!!!. y termino con su pose de "tío guay" con el brazo al frente, el pulgar levantado y su sonrisa estúpida...

- X – X°..ehh...pues verás Lee-san...en realidad tengo que ir al hospital a ver a Kakashi-sensei, prometí que le llevaría la comida y creo que ya se me hace tarde...- tal vez salir corriendo no era del todo apropiado pero ganas no me faltaban...

-Ahh!, mi eterno rival!!! su misión ha sido muy larga pero ya no tiene excusa, ya es tiempo de nuestro siguiente combate a muerte, estoy a 2 victorias de superarlo!! y no podrá librarse otra vez haciendo uso de su personalidad "cool" otra vez...

Mientras el sensei mas raro de la villa Oculta de la Hoja hacia su monólogo, un pequeño foco se prendió sobre una cabeza de cabello rosado...

- Sabe que Gai-sensei?, estoy segura de que Kakashi-sensei esta ansioso también por su siguiente "combate a muerte", de hecho creo que le oí mencionar que le encantaría que su encuentro fuera lo mas pronto posible...

- Lo sabía!!!! W u W ¡!!!, entonces no hay razón para hacerlo esperar!!!

-Seguro...pero ..será posible que si va hacía el hospital, pudiera llevarle este paquete por mi???, les estaría eternamente agradecida- y puse mi versión personal de "borreguito degollado" que acostumbra Naruto...

-Pero claro, no hay problema cierto Lee?

-Es todo un placer ser de ayuda para la Kunoichi más bella de la Aldea – dijo el aludido con ojos de corazoncito "jejeje"

-Bueno, gracias...nos vemos... U u U – le entregué el paquete a Lee, reconsideré la idea de salir corriendo y no me pareció en absoluto muy mala en ese momento así que la tomé y desaparecí de su vista mientras Lee gritaba algunas frases cursis de despedida..._jejeje, no puedo creer que me haya librado otra vez..._

Fui de techo en techo hasta llegar a los rostros de los Hokages esculpidos en la fría roca, subí hasta la cima y contemplé con calma mi aldea...un gruñido escapó de mi garganta al recordar todo el tiempo que debí esperar hasta la noche del día siguiente y poder conocer a ese hombre..., me senté con un pierna estirada y abrazando la otra pensando en esperar ahí hasta que dieran las 9 cuando debería ir al despacho de la Godaime...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kaka-sensei!, has visto a Sakura-chan??, quería invitarla a comer ramen pero no la encuentro por ningún lado...

El chico rubio había hecho acto de presencia en la habitación distrayéndolo por un momento de sus pensamientos relacionados con cierta kunoichi de ojos turquesa pero no duró mucho su distracción cuando el ojo azul ya la había traído a colación a la conversación...

- No Naruto, en realidad no la he visto desde ayer... –dijo con una mirada aparentemente despreocupada siendo en realidad todo lo contrario...

- mmm...además tenía que decirle que la vieja Tsunade nos quiere en su despacho a las 9 de la noche...incluyéndote...supongo que hablaremos de lo que descubriste en tu misión...

La puerta se abrió de repente e hicieron una rápida y ridícula entrada dos tipos muy raros con trajes verdes ajustados...

-Naruto, y mi eterno rival!, los saluda el gran Gai-sensei, maestro y guía de la estrella de la juventud!!!

- O O...este sigue igual de loco ...-murmuró por lo bajo el portador del Kyuubi

-Eh?...ah, hola Gai, dijiste algo?, no te había visto llegar...-el jounin enmascarado le dirigió una de sus miradas inocentes mientras al otro lo rodeaba una aura roja...

-Aghh! siempre lo mismo contigo Kakashi!!!, así agradeces la visita de un amigo???, además me enteré de buena fuente que mueres por continuar con nuestros combates que será ahora?, un gato?, ahorcado?, scrabble?? o tal vez una competencia a ver quien consigue mas chicas???

- mmm, me temo que te han engañado de lo lindo Gai...

- que??, nada de eso, de hecho eso me recuerda, nos encontramos en el camino a la linda Sakura, y nos pidió que te entregáramos esto...- y Lee se acercó para entregarle un paquete de comida comprada...

- ...soka...Arigatou Gai...- _Sakura...esta vez si que te pasaste de la raya...mandarme a Gai...veo que sigues siendo muy lista...engañarlo de esa forma, y sobre todo evitarme de esa forma... además que ni siquiera fuiste tu quien preparó la comida U u U ... sniff sniff ..._

-Naruto, me da gusto volver a verte, apuesto a que te has vuelto muy fuerte, me encantaría pelear contigo pronto – Lee no había podido dejar de notar al nuevo Naruto, le emocionaba sobre manera la idea de enfrentarse con alguien a quien apreciaba tanto

- Claro Lee! cuando quieras! te mostraré todas las nuevas técnicas que he aprendido! – si había algo que entusiasmara mas al rubio era la idea de una pelea así que ajenos a los jounin que tenían de momento un "encuentro" 3 de 5 de guerras de pulgares, se pusieron de acuerdo para una pelea amistosa en los terrenos de entrenamiento en los próximos días, sería muy interesante ver los avances de Lee después de todo era de los mejores en taijutsu...

- JAJAJAJA, sabía que te ganaría!!!!, soy el mejor con las manos!!! – y con estrellitas en los ojos abrazó a su aprendiz por la emoción de la victoria...

El peliplateado trató de no pensar mucho en lo último que dijo su amigo y aceptó impasible su derrota, en realidad no había se había esforzado mucho en tratar de ganar, solo quería que su visita acabara lo mas pronto posible...

-...mmm--bueno, no quiero quitarles su tiempo, se que tienen mucho entrenamiento que hacer, así que les agradezco mucho que hayan venido a verme...

- pero que dices Kakashi, nunca abandonaría a un amigo en las garras de la derrota!!!, te haremos compañía el resto del día!!!

_NOOOOOOO!!!!!!...__esta sería la tarde más larga de toda su vida, había tenido muchas tragedias en su vida pero esta las superaba todas... tendría que agradecerle todo a Sakura..._

_...Sakura..._porque siempre, pasara lo que pasara, tenía que terminar pensando en ella? necesitaba verla con urgencia y aclarar todas las ideas que se revolvían en su cabeza...es solo que el tiempo pasaba muuy lento...

Kakashi volteo hacia la ventana de su habitación ignorando el ruido a su alrededor y contempló un hermoso atardecer que en el mismo momento era observado por una joven kunoichi...


	6. Equipo Kakashi?

**CAPÍTULO 5 – Equipo Kakashi??**

Dieron las 6 de la tarde, las 7, 8, 9, 9:30, las 10 y la Godaime, Naruto y Sakura seguían esperando a Hatake Kakashi, la Hokage empezaba a pensar que debió decirle que quería verlo a las 7 para que hubiera llegado a tiempo, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y Naruto no hallaba en que hoyo meter la cabeza por miedo a la ira de las dos mujeres que caminaban inquietas de un lado a otro de la oficina murmurando o en ocasiones gritando toda clase de improperios en contra del jounin, la verdad que el rubio no entendía porque tanto alboroto si siempre sería igual con su ex-sensei, no se podía esperar otra cosa de aquel que se perdía tan fácilmente en el camino de la vida o que siempre estaba dispuesto a guiar viejitas que preguntaban alguna dirección...

- Ja ne!!

- LLEGAS TARDE KAKASHI!!!!!! – gritó la exuberante mujer de grandes ojos cafés...

-Lo siento, es que me encontré con un gato negro y tuve que rodear para...

- MENTIRA!!!!!! – reclamaron al unísono todos

- jejeje – y se rascó la cabeza con inocencia - "_creo que yo no creen mis excelentes excusas"..._

- Bueno ya que te dignaste a honrarnos con tu presencia, vayamos al grano, los cité aquí para hablar de tu misión y la información que hayas encontrado...

Kakashi cruzó una mirada rápida con Sakura para ver su expresión (que resultó por cierto muy fría e indiferente a como esperaba que fuera) antes de asentir y poner una expresión seria

- Hai, bueno como tal vez ya sepan chicos, la misión consistía en infiltrarme en la Aldea del Sonido y conseguir cualquier tipo de información que pudiera ser de utilidad para nosotros, tardé aproximadamente un año en hacerlo y ganarme la confianza de algunos ninjas muy fuertes que seguían ordenes de Orochimaru pero básicamente la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasé fuera, cumpliendo con misiones de asesinato de señores feudales para que Orochimaru se pudiera apoderar de sus tierras, fue hasta después del año y medio que logré acercarme mas a los círculos en que se movía y fue cuando por primera vez escuche algunos rumores de los nuevos planes de esa serpiente, pero mas interesante aún fueron los rumores de su aprendiz al que parece le dedicaba mucho tiempo...

-Sasuke!!! – interrumpió Naruto entusiasmado por la mención de su amigo pero con mucha tristeza en sus ojos

- Así es, Sasuke estaba siendo entrenado por Orochimaru...

- estaba...???? porque hablas en pasado??? – pregunté casi con miedo y la voz me tembló un poco...

- me temo que yo no era el único infiltrado, al parecer Akatsuki también tenía su atención puesta en Orochimaru, a mi entender, su organización no está completa desde que éste los abandonó, pero no pueden integrar a nadie más, mientras la serpiente tenga en su poder el anillo de los Akatsukis, así que no pasó mucho tiempo para que atacaran, fue una total masacre pues estaban todos, desde Tobi hasta Itachi, Orochimaru no tenía ninguna oportunidad y no se esperaba un ataque tan rápido pues supongo que creía que primero intentarían conseguir todos los bijuus antes de querer completar su organización...

Un silencio incómodo se dispersó unos instantes por la habitación antes de que una voz suave lo rompiera...

-Entonces...Sasuke está...?

-No, no hay razones para pensar que esté muerto, más bien me temo que Itachi lo ha llevado consigo y piensa "persuadirlo" de unírseles...

- Pero el nunca lo haría, odia a su hermano más que nada!!! – gritó Naruto indignado

-Es cierto, porque querría Sasuke unirse al Akatsuki?, lo único que le importa y lo ha demostrado, es matar a Itachi, nada más...- dijo la Godaime y sin querer le dirigió una furtiva mirada a su aprendiz que no pudo dejar de notarlo...

- Efectivamente no tiene ningún sentido viéndolo de esa forma...pero tal vez haya algo más que aún no nos hayas dicho,

Kakashi-sensei??...- le pregunté aún tratando de usar una voz suave e impasible...

- En realidad Sakura, no estoy seguro... durante la batalla, yo estuve ahí pero aún hay cosas que ni yo mismo entiendo, cuando estalló todo, Sasuke obviamente fue contra Itachi, pero a pesar de que se haya vuelto increíblemente fuerte, no tiene el Mangekyou Sharingan a diferencia de Itachi y por lo tanto, por mucho que se esfuerce no tiene ni punto de comparación, Itachi está fuera de su alcance o el de cualquiera de nosotros – añadió cuando oyó a Naruto interrumpirlo gritando que le patearía el trasero cuando se encontrara con ese "arrogante" – el caso es que durante su batalla, Itachi usó el Mangekyou contra Sasuke y entró en su cabeza, no sé lo que vio pero por lo que alcancé a escuchar, Itachi había encontrado algo en los pensamientos de Sasuke que le interesó y mucho, así que le ofreció un trato muy peculiar, el iría y se uniría a ellos, así solo le estaba facilitando las cosas, entrenaría todo lo que quisiera con los otros hasta poder alcanzar un nivel suficiente y matarlo finalmente, se ahorraría muchos problemas pues como se lo mencionó con una sonrisa irónica, ni siquiera perdería tiempo buscándolo, podría matarlo en el momento que le pareciera conveniente...

-...pero...no entendió, por lo que dices, Itachi le ofreció a Sasuke la oportunidad de matarlo en bandeja de plata pero por que? que es lo que gana el? – Naruto dijo esto con una cara completamente confundida, de hecho, su expresión se mostraba así desde que Kakashi comenzó con su explicación...

- Creo que hay dos razones involucradas, en primer lugar de esta forma Itachi tendría "acceso" a la mente de Sasuke cuando quiera para conseguir la información o cualquier cosa que sea que le haya interesado y en segundo lugar he llegado a la conclusión de que Itachi quiere que sea su hermano menor quien finalmente lo mate, por muy "enfermo" que esto parezca...

-...Sookaa... – dejó escapar el rubio que escondió sin querer a un leve suspiro proveniente de su compañera de ojos jade que conforme había avanzado la conversación, se alejaba mas hacía una esquina oscura de la habitación...

- Uzumaki Naruto!! – dijo de pronto la sannin legendaria

-eh? mmm... hai

-Haruno Sakura!

-Hai!

-Hatake Kakashi!

-Hmp….

- He decidido volver a reunirlos en un Equipo, no más como maestro y alumnos sino que ahora lucharán como shinobis iguales de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, serán el Equipo Kakashi!

- Equipo Kakashi??? – preguntaron los chicos con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas

Kakashi había perdido el poco interés y seriedad que pudo haber mostrado y sacó su recién comprado volumen de Icha Icha Paradise ignorando al resto del mundo que lo rodeaba hasta que una resentida "vocecilla" lo sacó de su lectura...

-Tsunade-sama...si vamos a luchar como "shinobis iguales de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja"...entonces porque el equipo lleva el nombre de Kakashi-sensei???

-mmm..Sakura, eso no es relevante, no le des importancia quieres? – la Godaime no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo suspicaz que podía ser su alumna

"_jejeje, parece que a Sakura no se le escapa nada"_ pensé con una sonrisa tras mi máscara "_esto va a ser interesante..."_ y pusé un poco mas de atención...

-...quiero que empiecen inmediatamente con el entrenamiento, han estado trabajando por su cuenta mucho tiempo así que será mejor que retomen el trabajo de equipo...

- Tsunade- shishou, acaso tiene alguna razón especial por la cual decidió formar este equipo?

-Pues bien, tengo informes de los ANBUs de que han visto al menos a un miembro del Akatsuki, como sea, lo mas probable es que venga o vengan por el Kyuubi sellado en Naruto por lo tanto quiero adelantarme a sus posibles ataques, no he dejado a los ANBUs intervenir de momento porque tengo un plan en mente... Además esta el hecho de que Sasuke, a pesar de haber estado ausente por casi tres años, aún así puede tener información que no es conveniente que esté al alcance del Akatsuki...-mencionó mirando significativamente al rubio ojiazul...

-Entonces de que trata el plan que tiene en mente shishou?...


	7. Entrenamiento

**CAPÍTULO 6 – "Entrenamiento"**

Para cuando Tsunade-sama concluyó con la explicación del plan, ya era poco menos de media noche, no precisamente por que haya sido compleja sino por las constantes interrupciones de Naruto que no entendía ni cuanto era dos más dos, por suerte para el, Kakashi tiene infinita paciencia a comparación de las kunoichis que no paraban de darle sendos puñetazos a cada "duda" que expresaba, cuando por fin todos tuvieron entendidos su parte del plan, la legendaria apostadora y amante del sake, les advirtió que solo tendrían dos días para el entrenamiento y para readaptarse al trabajo en equipo

- Chicos, les parece bien si nos vemos en el puente de siempre a las 8 de la mañana? – mencionó Kakashi como si apenas fuera ayer que el equipo #7 se reunía en ese lugar

- Por mi perfecto Kaka-sensei... awwww...que sueño!!!!, creo que ya me voy, buenas noches a todos, dulces sueños Sakura-chiian... – dijo aún en medio de un tremendo bostezo que aparentemente no puedo reprimir el chico, salió por la ventana con un salto y desapareció poco a poco entre los techos de la aldea...

- Naaaruto!!!! que nunca aprenderás el uso de las puertas!!!!? ... – ya le había dado sus buenos golpes durante la noche pero me quedé con la sensación de no haber cubierto la cuota diaria... – bueno shishou, Kakashi-sensei, yo también me retiro...

-espera Sakura – me detuvo el enmascarado

- Eh?? que pasa Kakashi-sensei??

-Bueno, antes del entrenamiento de equipo, me gustaría trabajar en tu taijutsu mas temprano, por lo último que vi, te falta mucho en esa área...

-Kakashi, tengo que decirte que ahora Sakura...

-No! por favor Tsunade-shishou, Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, no hay razón para tratar de cubrirme, de verdad no era muy buena en taijutsu cuando era gennin y supongo que en casi tres años no pude haber mejorado mucho verdad?... - dije con voz venenosa aunque simulándola muy bien para el despistado jounin pero no para mi maestra que ahora me miraba entre divertida, curiosa y con un poco de malicia...

-mmm... esta bien Sakura, pero por favor Kakashi, no seas muy rudo con mi alumna consentida...

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama – dijo ajeno a las miradas cómplices de las mujeres - ...bueno, nos vemos a las 6 en el campo de entrenamiento #3... hasta entonces... ja ne!!! – y desapareció con una nube de humo

-Sakura, es una pena que no vaya a poder ver como va a terminar esto, prométeme contarme los detalles...jejejeje... ah! y por favor no seas muy ruda con mi jounin consentido jejejeje...

-Será un placer shishou y lo intentaré..., buenas noches!!! Y u Y

-Buenas noches Sakura – se despidió aún conteniendo la risa tratando de imaginarse como acabaría todo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...Debía ser un genjutsu ... o una trampa ... algo raro estaba pasando o simplemente me he vuelto loca...

-Kakashi-sensei??????... O – O

- Eh?, Ah! Ohaiyo Sakura, que tal dormiste???

Kakashi estaba recargado en la reja que marcaba el campo de entrenamiento #3 con su amado libro frente a su rostro, sin dirigirle la mirada y con su postura desinteresada de siempre...

-...quién es y donde está el verdadero Kakashi-sensei???

- por que lo dices????

- ... tal vez porque quedamos a las 6...y son las 6...

- bien, veo que tu reloj está funcionando... y qué con eso...????

- pues que usted está aquí...puntual... y-y y son las 6...- repuse torpemente, tal vez sea la costumbre pero a pesar de conocerlo bien, no pude contener mi impulso natural de llegar a tiempo de todas formas estaba segura de que por lo menos lo esperaría una hora como mínimo...

-Es cierto – dijo revolviéndose un poco mas su ya desordenado cabello plateado -_creo que ya me atrapó-_ pensó – es solo que no quería hacerte esperar...

- desde cuando te importa??? – aún lo miraba entre intrigada y confundida

- ya,ya Sakura, no perdamos tiempo, porque no empezamos con el entrenamiento quieres? –

Saltó con destreza la reja, lo seguí y nos situamos en el centro del campo, al lado de los tres postes donde alguna vez el hombre que tenía enfrente ató a Naruto y nos hizo la prueba de "trabajo en equipo"

- mmm ok... _– "jejejejeje no sabe lo que le espera" estoy de acuerdo contigo inner, este tío va a saber lo que es una paliza, para cuando se de cuenta estará mordiendo el polvo jajajaja!!!! "aunque no vayas a lastimar mucho ese cuerpazo, sería un desperdicio" bah!, puedo curarlo después...!! "tienes razón jijiji, pues adelante, a la carga, sin piedad contra ese machista!!!, flojo!!, pervertido!, ...gracioso, ...fuerte, ...guapo, ...encantador..." Ya!! por favor párale ahí que no ayudas mucho..._

-...Sakura...Sakura!!!, estás oyendo lo que digo??

- Eh??...a perdón, dijo algo?? – aparentemente fue demasiada charla con mi inner, porque ya tenía una mano moviéndose frente a mi cara para que reaccionara...

-Huh, bueno, te decía que empezáramos con algo fácil para ti...

Si no fuera tan distraído el copy-ninja habría notado que con su comentario, unos puños se habían cerrado con fuerza y unas llamas se encendían en los ojos de la kunoichi...

- ... y poco a poco iremos subiendo el nivel, crees poder???

_...la gota que colmó el vaso..._

- ...lo-lo intentaré...- traté de decir mientras rechinaban mis dientes ...ALGO _FÁCIL!?!?!?!?!?, QUE SI CREO PODER!?!?!?!?!?!? Cómo se atreve?!?!?!?!?!? Le mostraré lo que es taijutsu!!, le enseñaré lo que es dolor!!!..._

-No será necesario que use el Sharingan, así que empecemos...

pero no había ni terminado de decir esto cuando de pronto notó que tal vez...solo tal vez, había dicho algo mal, porque probablemente se equivocaba pero sintió un instinto asesino en su contra...proveniente de la que creyó que solo era una bella, dulce, sensible e inteligente chica, ohh, pero no era solo eso.. y lo aprendería a la mala...

Con un puño rodeado de chakra de un luminoso color azul golpeé el suelo al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gruñido salvaje por la ira en mi interior que ya no podía reprimir por más tiempo, al instante, todo el entorno de unos 200m a la redonda se destruyó por completo, el pobre apenas salía de la conmoción cuando yo ya estaba frente a él propinándole un puñetazo que logró esquivar por puro reflejo, pero le siguieron más, además de que empecé a combinarlos con patadas, una tras otra, no lo dejaba ni tomar aire

- _"pero que!!!..."_ – alcanzó a pensar Kakashi antes de verse en la necesidad de retroceder y poder descubrir su Sharingan, se propuso crear unos cuantos sellos pero un kunai lanzado en su dirección lo distrajo por completo...

- solo taijutsu recuerdas Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei – dije despacio simulando una voz tierna aunque resultó un poco perversa... pero no lo dejaría ponerse al corriente de la situación, seguiría atacando hasta hacerlo pagar por todo...

Corrí hacia él lo más rápido que pude, ahora el ya no solo esquivaba y se defendía sino que empezaba a tomar la ofensiva, eso solo me enfurecía más, cada golpe que me daba solo era motivo mayor para responder con más, busqué atacarlo desde atrás, atrapé su cuello con ambos brazos apretando tal vez un poco mas de lo necesario, y pensando por un momento en la dulzura de la victoria y la venganza, pronto me di cuenta de mi error y de que solo estrangulaba al aire, unos segundos después yo era la prisionera...

-...veo...veo...que has progresado mas de lo que esperaba Sakura... felicidades...estoy-estoy muy orgulloso...

Tenía un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y el otro rodeando mi cintura firmemente, las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas, no fueron más de 30 min. y aún así sus cuerpos habían gastado gran parte de su energía, estaban pegados el uno al otro, el calor se hacía sofocante y el ligero movimiento provocado por las inhalaciones de aire se hacía extremadamente perturbador... parecían compartir el mismo pulso acelerado...

-Sakura... sakura...- liberó su cuello y completó el abrazó que ya tenía de mi cintura manteniendo intacto el inexistente espacio entre los dos ...

- mmm...??- no supe que era lo que me impulsaba pero cuando me di cuenta ya me había dado la vuelta para encontrarme frente a frente a él... y me perdí en sus ojos... tan simple y sencillo como eso... _que mas podía hacer???... _mis manos respondieron mis preguntas al dirigirse a su rostro, mis dedos retiraron con cautela la tela que escondía aquello que en ese momento era lo único en lo que podía pensar...cuando casi estaba finalizada mi tarea me detuve solo unos segundo esperando su reacción... pero no hubo ninguna...solo me miraba con intensidad como si pudiera ver a través de mi... así que continué...

_**...los labios se encargaron de fundir dos almas en una sola, un beso suave y puro marcó un destino que aunque no es definitivo aún es probable...**_


	8. Encuentro

**Nas!!! heme aquí de nuevo, espero que no me hayan extrañado demasiado, la verdad estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este capítulo, pero espero no ser la única..., por favor háganme saber su opinión, realmente me alegró el ver las respuestas que hubo a mi último cap. al parecer fue buena idea dejarlos con la intriga del beso jejeje... pero realmente quisiera que esta ocasión también me regalen un poco de su tiempo para dedicarme unas palabras que nada les cuesta pero que para mi significan una sonrisa asegurada para todo el día.. y ahora los agradecimientos bien merecidos para las bellísimas personas que bien se merecen reconocimiento por sus reviews del último capi: **

**clea everlasting **

**abigeil hitoride **

**MYsweetAngel **

**Navigo **

**katsura-chan Uchina **

**Colette Hatake **

**NekoChan2 **

**aidee03 **

**katyx **

**cam-saku **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! aprecio mucho su apoyo y espero no decepcionarlos, nos estamos viendo!!!**

**CAPÍTULO 7 – ENCUENTRO**

_¿Cómo era posible que un beso tan suave pudiera ser tan doloroso al mismo tiempo? ..._No me pude resistir a su presencia y me rendí ante su contacto, permití que descubriera mi rostro sin ninguna objeción, y no me negué al beso, pero algo bombardeaba mis pensamientos desde el fondo mientras sus manos descansaban en mi pecho, algo me impedía disfrutar del dulce sabor de sus labios porque todavía tenía en mi cabeza los recuerdos de la niña de 12 años, aquella chica obsesionada con Sasuke y que; obsesión o no, podía seguir amándolo... tal vez solo esta confundida, ha estado muy rara desde que llegué con las noticias de Sasuke...

- ...lo-lo siento Sakura, nos-nos vemos en el puente a las 8 si?...ja ne!!

-que? ...

_Empiezo a sospechar que los hombres que han sido importantes en mi vida se ponen de acuerdo para abandonarme cada vez de una forma peor, ahora Kakashi lo hace... nuevamente... dejando tras de si un vació en mi..._ cerré los ojos ante la luz que ahora iluminaba todo el caos dejado por la batalla e intenté regular mi respiración y mi pulso_... lo besé...acabo de besar a mi sensei...bueno ex- sensei, pero aún así, un hombre mucho mayor que yo, y que gran parte de su vida se ha escondido tras una máscara, pero solo durante unos minutos, sin esa máscara...y sólo para mi, me mostró algo con su mirada que nunca antes pensé que pudiera existir y cuando nuestros labios se rozaron algo mas allá de la imaginación nació en mi interior haciéndome creer ingenuamente que cabía una mínima oportunidad para mi de renacer y volver a ser feliz, pero el instante se desvaneció... y se disculpó... se disculpó... si tan sólo me quedaran lágrimas para desahogarme...pero ya no más... me había prometido ser mas fuerte y esta era una buena oportunidad para mostrarlo, no me derrumbaría por algo que ni siquiera se lo que realmente significó... _

Recuperé por completo la compostura y me dirigí al puente, aún faltaba una hora pero ya esperaría ahí, _el tiempo es lo que menos me preocupa de momento, sólo, sólo me aseguraré de mantener mi mente en blanco, entre menos analice lo que ha pasado, menor será el daño que me cause a mi misma..._

En poco tiempo me encontré viendo mi reflejo en el agua corriendo lentamente debajo del puente color rojo que resaltaba sobre los colores naturales que lo rodeaban, la corriente era lenta pero constante y me hizo pensar en que, al fin y al cabo; nada dura demasiado o suficiente...

Cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado Naruto, intenté tener una conversación decente con él pero terminé golpeándolo para no faltar a la costumbre... y luego llegó él, sin más, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado comenzamos el entrenamiento, todo transcurrió rápido y parcialmente normal hasta la tarde... _si no lo conociera podría decir que evita cualquier contacto conmigo pero su naturaleza es demasiado floja hasta para tomarse la molestia de evitarme_ pensé con ironía, terminamos agotados y Naruto insistió en que fuera a comer ramen con el salvándome de cualquier situación complicada con nuestro nuevo "compañero de equipo" pero logré zafarme en cuanto pude... tenía que prepararme para un "compromiso" esta noche...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

shurikens...kunai...y mis guantes... _es todo lo que necesito... si es enemigo y busca problemas los encontrará, no hay una razón contundente para asegurar que aquel Akatsuki sea Aquél hombre con el que me "encontré", no sé porque pero hay un parte de mi que espera que no sea así... aún así una shinobi siempre debe estar preparada para lo peor..._

La noche caía sin piedad, la luna no se dejaba ver pero las estrellas resplandecían como compitiendo por ser cada una la mas brillante, esperé impaciente por el amparo completo de la oscuridad, que el reloj avanzara hasta poco menos de las doce y así poder escapar fuera de la vista de cualquier curioso o peor aún, algún ANBU, pero sé como ocultar mi chakra y conozco cada rincón de la aldea, cada atajo y cada techo, dejé mi departamento con una vela encendida en mi recámara para que pareciera que yo estaba ahí, salí lo más silenciosamente posible y me dirigí a mi destino con paso rápido y seguro... no fueron ni cinco minutos cuando pude detectar una presencia siguiéndome, aceleré pero una voz me detuvo en seco...

- Sakura!!, detenté, se puede saber a donde vas a estas horas??, acaso no podías dormir?? – dijo tranquilamente

- Kakashi-sensei???... no esperaba encontrarlo por aquí... – ..._genial, perfecto, justo lo que me faltaba...de todos los jounins de la aldea me tengo que encontrar con el que acabo de besar en la mañana..._

– un vaso de leche tibia igual sirve sabes???, una caminata nocturna no es muy conveniente con Akatsukis rondando...

-le agradezco la preocupación, pero con todo respeto, no es de su incumbencia a donde voy o dejo de ir...- _demonios porque insiste en tratarme como a una niña pequeña!!!!... "tal vez necesite algo mas que un beso... jejejeje O u – " por kami inner, cállate de una buena vez quieres!!!!? _

-jeje... creo que tienes razón – dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello – pero de todas formas no es precisamente que me hayas "encontrado" en realidad te estaba buscando...

-Ehh??? – _hoo no!! y para colmo se esta haciendo tarde..._

-Solo quería aclarar lo de esta mañana...

-No es necesario – lo corté – entiendo perfectamente que cometí un error y usted no supo como rechazarme sin lastimarme, no volverá a suceder porque yo solo estaba confundida... cansada y confundida, no tiene nada de que preocuparse, ahora formamos parte de un equipo y estoy segura que podremos ser bueno amigos, ahora si me disculpa tengo prisa, le prometo no desvelarme mucho para estar al 100 en el entrenamiento de mañana...- hablé muy rápido pero claro, _una sonrisa falsa y esto terminaría pronto..._

- mmm... claro... – mientras veía un punto específico del piso que parecía ser muy interesante...

Lo maravilloso de la vida es que siempre existe la oportunidad de intercambiar papeles, el que una vez se alejó ahora se convertía en quien veía con mirada triste como se alejaban de él ... lo que nos hace diferentes unos de otros es la decisión que tomamos en esos momentos, unos escogen observar y otros...solo algunos... seguir y persistir...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un poco más...un poco más..._

Ya pasaban de las doce, el bosque era completamente negro sin la iluminación de la apacible luna, aún así, me las arreglé para llegar al lugar indicado sin problemas... una silueta casi invisible se erguía entre los árboles dándome la espalda...

-Haruno...Sakura...has llegado...un poco tarde... no me gusta esperar...

-quien eres?, prometiste respuestas y las quiero ahora... – me sentía segura pero en realidad la voz era un poco diferente... parecía...molesto??? solo por unos min. de retraso OO ??

-porque la prisa Sa-ku-ra?

-limítate a contestar... o acércate un poco para poder verte...

- ...así?...

Se había desvanecido de donde estaba, apareció detrás de mí y deslizó sus manos por mi cintura haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera con el contacto

-Que-que haces???- tartamudeé

- nerviosa Sakura?- preguntó susurrándome al oído

-quién eres?- pero no me escuchaba

-Acaso **él** te hace sentirte así??, prefieres **sus** manos sobre ti??? ó...

- de que hablas??

Pero en vez de contestar la pregunta, soltó mi cintura y me empujó toscamente hacia un árbol, apenas mi espalda chocó contra la dura superficie del tronco, sentí su cuerpo presionarse contra el mío encerrándome con sus brazos, había cerrado los ojos con el impacto pero ya no podía abrirlos por el miedo, sentía su cálida respiración cerca de mi rostro y mis latidos se aceleraron de forma preocupante... sabía que cada vez se acercaba más y más...

Como si no fuera suficiente con el incidente de la mañana...ahí estaba otra vez, sintiendo el calor de otros labios sobre los míos, pero era diferente, este beso era definitivamente diferente, sin querer dejé escapar un suspiro por la intensidad con que me besaba y me descubrí correspondiéndole... era pasional, casi desesperado, pronto sentí su lengua sobre mis labios con la cual acariciaba insistentemente, casi exigiendo profundizar... dudé un poco...pero no demasiado... inspeccionó cada rincón como si le perteneciera manteniendo una cálida batalla con mi propia lengua...

cuando el oxígeno empezó a faltar, muy a mi pesar, separó sus labios de los míos...

-...ó...acaso prefieres **sus** labios??...

-Cómo??... – abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con la persona que menos esperaba... – No-no puede ser!!!!...U-Uchiha Uchiha Itachi...!!!!

El par de ojos rojos como la sangre me devolvieron una mirada fría e intensa...

-Esperabas a alguien más???...

Poco a poco la ira fue reemplazando a la sorpresa y el miedo... _solo me había utilizado..._

-No permitiré que te acerques a Naruto!! – había sacado un kunai y lo apuntaba a su garganta con mano firme

-Naruto-kun?? quién dijo que vengo por él??

-No necesitas decirlo, eres parte de Akatsuki, y su objetivo es el Kyuubi sellado en su interior, solo-solo me has utilizado para llegar a él...o al menos ese era tu plan cierto??

-No, no estoy interesado en Naruto-kun, y aún si fuera así, no tengo necesidad de utilizar a alguien para llegar a él...

Había mantenido contacto visual hasta que recordé los peligroso que era en realidad el hombre que tenía tan cerca... aparté rápidamente la mirada pero sin dejar de apuntar a su garganta con mi kunai

-Ya sabes quien soy, y lo que quiero eres tú, no te haré daño – y con una mano levantó mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos...

-...dónde esta Sasuke!?!?!

-Ahhh!! mi tonto hermano pequeño... sabía que de un momento a otro preguntarías por él...

-Que le has hecho??...

-Que qué le he hecho??, el preocupado debería ser yo no crees??, después de todo es él quien quiere matarme... – dijo con una ironía que parecía divertirlo... – solo le hago un favor al facilitarle las cosas...

- El no se unirá a ustedes...

-En eso te equivocas mi preciosa flor de cerezo, no se si recuerdes el pequeño detalle que de seguro te habrá mencionado alguna vez de que el haría **cualquier** cosa por matarme, y unirse a Akatsuki no es la excepción, además nos faltaba un integrante... aunque creo que es posible que termine faltando otro de todo modos...- dijo acompañando sus palabras con una limitada sonrisa perversa...

Eran-eran demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza...sus primeras y confusas preguntas, su cínica declaración de lo que "quiere" y lo de Sasuke... empezaba a sentirme mareada y mis piernas se negaban a sostenerme más... caí de rodillas cuando el comenzó a hablar nuevamente...

-Se que lo quieren de vuelta... pero Sasuke en realidad técnicamente ya esta muerto desde hace mucho, quería que el idiota se volviera más fuerte con la idea de vengarse de mi, odiándome... odiándome con toda su alma... pero el ya no tiene alma, y no utilizó su odio para volverse mas fuerte, sino que se dejó consumir por el, y peor aún se dejó manipular por esa asquerosa serpiente solo por un poco mas de poder... es patético...

Sabía...en el fondo...que él tenía razón... la última vez que lo vi, Sasuke...él...él ya no era mas que un cascarón, no tenía nada, no tenía sentimientos ni emociones y sus pensamiento solo se centraban en manchar sus manos con la sangre de su propio hermano...

-De todas formas, estoy seguro que tú y Naruto-kun no entenderán razones y querrán intentar lo imposible... no lo impediré, me tiene sin cuidado, solo me interesaban sus recuerdos, y ya no me son necesarios...

-Sus recuerdos?? Porqué??- tenía la garganta seca y mi voz sonó un poco ronca

-Porqué??, porque quería ver lo que él ignoró, porque quiero poseer lo que él no aprovechó, porque quiero reflejarme en tus ojos y porque quiero volverte a besar...

-Eso no volverá a suceder!!!

De pronto sus manos cual garras, sujetaron con fuerza mis brazos y me obligaron a levantarme con brusquedad

- Entonces es cierto que lo prefieres!?!?!?!?- dijo regresando a su tono amenazante

-Qué!??

- Ese maldito jounin Hatake Kakashi!! te vi con él esta mañana, contesta!!

-No-no te incumbe!!!, además no entiendo, que esperabas, llegar, hacerte el misterioso y que luego yo me echara a tus brazos aún después de saber tu identidad?? o acaso pensabas llevarme a la fuerza??

-En realidad tengo confianza en lo primero...

-Solo eres un maldito asesino arrogante!!

-Tal vez..., pero aún así vendrás conmigo

-Porqué estas tan seguro?

-Porque puedo llevarte a donde está Sasuke, te doy la oportunidad de que lo hagas entrar en razón par que regrese a Konoha...

-Y si no puedo?? podré regresar yo a Konoha?, quién me asegura **mi** regreso??

-Yo... pero con una condición..

-Claro... –dije con sarcasmo

-Consigas o no convencerlo, estarás a mi lado un mes...

-a-a tu lado?? que significa exactamente eso??

-No pienses mal, no te obligaré a nada, solo me refiero a que estés cerca de mi, que me des una oportunidad... confía en mi...

-Confiar en ti?!?!? en el asesino de todo su clan y su familia?? pero claro!! como pude tan siquiera dudar de t!!!!

-Entiendo que mi reputación no es la mejor... pero te estoy ofreciendo volver a ver a Sasuke, librar a Naruto de su promesa y quitarle la pesada carga que es la culpa de los hombros de tu ex-sensei... - añadió diciendo esto último con odio reflejado en su voz... – Acaso no lo vale??

-Claro que si!!! pero...

-Pero qué??

-Porqué yo?? quiero decir, porque me quieres a mi?? además yo... yo pensaba que tu no podías...que tu no puedes...

-que? amar??, es verdad que soy un asesino arrogante, tengo las manos manchadas de la sangre de mi clan y mi familia, de aquellos que me dieron la vida, pero también de aquellos que me hicieron sufrir cada uno de esos días, que no veían a Itachi, sino al "genio Uchiha", al "heredero mas poderoso del clan", al "shinobi perfecto", no había día o noche que no exigieran **TODO** de mi, desde que tuve conciencia de lo que me rodeaba me hicieron responsable de más cosas de las que puedo recordar, a los 8 cometí el error de activar mi Sharingan desencadenando el orgullo descontrolado de mi padre que desde entonces nunca olvidaba el recordarme que el futuro de todo el clan recaía en mi y en mis habilidades, que debía ser el ejemplo del clan más poderoso... querían ver poder... así que se los mostré, les mostré lo poderoso que podía ser la sangre de su amado clan...

Me quedé con la boca abierta... en realidad dijera lo que dijera nada justificaba la masacre que había llevado a cabo pero aun así...aún así no podía dejar de sentir... pena por el...

-No lo hagas!

-q-que?

-No me mires así, no quiero tu compasión, no la necesito- me soltó por completo y se alejó unos metros – si te digo todo esto es porque quiero que me conozcas... pero no te permito que me compadezcas...

-... te...te arrepientes??- dije con voz suave ignorando por el momento su furia...

-... recuerdo c-a-d-a rostro, cada expresión – murmuró después de un momento de completo silencio – el brillo de sus miradas inundadas de terror al despertar y encontrar el filo de mi espada cortando su vida...

no... no puedo arrepentirme... no debo...

se volvió para verme a los ojos y avanzó unos pasos antes de que un shuriken se clavara en el suelo frente a él...

-Sakura!! aléjate!!!

La voz salió de entre los árboles y para mi sorpresa y completo pánico, la reconocí de inmediato...

**juajajajajaja, yo-ser-muy mala, recuerden COMENTARIOS!!!! COMENTARIOS!!!! COMENTARIOS!!!! COMENTARIOS!!!! COMENTARIOS!!!! COMENTARIOS!!!! COMENTARIOS!!!! COMENTARIOS!!!!**

**Nos vemos pronto... ja ne!!!**


	9. Desición

**Hola, en realidad este capítulo ya lo tenía desde hace dos días pero quise esperar un poco para dejar que se enfriaran mis ideas por si quería hacerle algún cambio jijijij, pero no, así que ya esta, ahora pasaremos a lo mas importante de esto... ustedes:**

**clea everlasting - Cierto, así son las cosas pero esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba... como dice mi abuelita jajajaja**

**MYsweetAngel - Trataré de ya no hacerlos sufrir pero entonces de que voy a vivir?... : D**

**omtatelo - que comes que adivinas? jijiji**

**cam-Saku - No por favor, eres muy jóven para morir!!! jejejeje : )**

**katyx - No te preocupes, todavía hay mucho que contar... **

**Aidee03 - Muchitsimas' gracias, lo intentaré...**

**NekoChan2 - jejeje... me creerías si te digo que no entendí mucho de tu review... : b pero de todas formas muchas gracias : D**

**iriahs - buena idea... más lios... lo voy a considerar seriamente jejeje...**

**chicamari-angel - Espero no dejarte sin palabras permanentemente porque me gustaría recibir mas reviews tuyos jejeje.**

**y sin mas que decir mas que otras vez GRACIAS!!!...**

**CAPÍTULO 8 – DESICIÓN...**

Kakashi salió de las sombras en que lo envolvían los árboles colocándose frente a mi, por suerte parecía que acababa de llegar así que no era posible que hubiera visto lo que había sucedido entre Itachi y yo...

-Esto no era parte del plan Sakura... – murmuró- la carnada se supone que sería Naruto no tú...

...no supe que contestar, había olvidado como se hablaba...obviamente estaba enojado pero como podría explicarle algo si mi propia cabeza era un caos...

-Hatake Kakashi... acaso se te perdió algo?, porque no mejor vas a leer uno de tus preciados libros eróticos? – dijo Itachi algo irritado por la repentina interrupción

-tal vez mas tarde...

-dime Kakashi, no sabía que Konoha había cambiado tanto desde que me fui, ahora los sensei toman ventaja des sus alumnas??

-A que te refieres?? – dijo con su ojo visible totalmente abierto y claramente confundido

-Seré mas específico para tu limitada capacidad de entendimiento; acostumbras besar a tus ex-alumnas durante los entrenamientos?

-...es obvio que nos has estado espiando... también es obvio que no voy a contestarte siquiera, la única pregunta importante aquí sería; porqué te interesa??

- ... Solo curiosidad... – dijo sin cambiar su expresión inmutable

-Me dirás porque estás aquí o tendremos que hacer esto al modo antiguo??...

Noté como Kakashi subía su mano izquierda para descubrir su Sharingan, como las nubes negras que pronostican tormenta, y aunque no podía verlo, sabía que su ojo atravesado por una larga cicatriz se abriría lentamente mostrando una de las razones por las que es considerado de los mejores.

-No creo que quieras saber Kakashi, y debería recordarte que la última vez que nos encontramos terminaste inconsciente me parece que por una semana...

-Me arriesgaré...

-Aunque estoy en desventaja, son dos contra uno...

-no...esto es entre nosotros, a ella déjala en paz

-no deberías sobreprotegerla Kakashi, además estoy seguro de que ella también querrá pelear...

Volví a sujetar con fuerza el kunai que todavía tenía en mi mano, y avancé hasta estar a un lado de Kakashi... _aún no entiendo lo que planea Itachi, pero no puedo dejar que Kakashi peleé solo..._ busqué sus ojos, cuando los encontré, el sólo asintió y ambos nos pusimos en posición para el ataque...

-...Sakura..., no lo veas a los ojos, sigue el movimiento de su cuerpo

-Ahh! esto será interesante...- dijo Itachi al parecer queriendo desahogar un poco su ira por lo del beso con el copy-ninja...

Una fría ráfaga de aire hizo ondular su capa negra con nubes rojas antes de que Kakashi y yo nos separáramos en distintas direcciones para atacar. Desde donde estaba lo oí gritar un jutsu de fuego que iba directo a Itachi, quien no se movió hasta el último momento haciendo gala de su gran velocidad, de todas formas era mi turno, así que me dirigí hacia él tratando de seguir el consejo de Kakashi..., le arrojé el kunai que rozó su rostro, cuando llegué hasta él esquivó mis puños con facilidad y mis patadas sin dejar ver ni una sola gota de sudor, aún así esperaba mantenerlo ocupado hasta que Kakashi hiciera el siguiente movimiento...

El sonido de tierra abrirse me hizo bajar la vista al suelo unos segundos, una mano salió a la superficie, sujetando el tobillo del Akatsuki y jalándolo hacia tierra; lo sumergió hasta dejar ver solo su cabeza pero maldecí por lo bajo al ver que desaparecía en una nube de humo acompañado por un leve "puff"...

-...una copia...- le oí decir a Kakashi mientras se ponía cerca de mi para ahora esperar su ataque...

Dos Itachis aparecieron de la nada, conforme se acercaban me decidí por uno de ellos y me dispuse a acortar la distancia cuando el brazo de Kakashi me detuvo

-Espera, tú ve por el otro...

Me quedé confundida solo unos segundos pero supuse que no era momento para dudar...

-hai...- corrí los pocos metros que me separaban del Itachi y me recibió con una enorme bola de fuego que por poco me atrapa si no la esquivo a tiempo, cuado estuve lo suficientemente cerca, volví a intentar acertar con mis puños... _con un solo golpe sería suficiente_, para mi sorpresa la defensa del Itachi con el que estaba peleando era muy poca... fue cuando lo entendí...yo estaba peleando con una copia...y Kakashi con el verdadero... _nuevamente me había subestimado..._dejé que la furia tomara posesión de mi y con un rápido movimiento logré que mis nudillos dieran contra el pecho de la copia de Itachi, "voló" unos cuantos metros hasta estrellarse contra el 1er. árbol que se cruzó en su trayectoria y desapareció al igual que la otra copia.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con que Kakashi empezaba a respirar con dificultad, tenía un kunai enterrado en una pierna y en su máscara se podía ver una mancha de sangre al nivel de su boca, comenzó una serie de sellos extraños para mi, pero que Itachi observo casi divertido, antes de que Kakashi terminara su jutsu tres copias mas de Itachi aparecieron detrás de él, entre dos de ellos sujetaron cada uno de sus brazos y el tercero levantó su cabeza jalando hacia atrás su cabello plateado y haciendo presión en su cuello con kunai...

Estaba petrificada por la escena pero comencé a correr hacia ellos cuando me di cuenta de que los ojos de Itachi, más específicamente las tres aspas de su Sharingan comenzaban a girar para dar paso al legendario Mangekyou Sharingan y se acercaba a su víctima...

_No puedo permitir que lo mate!!!..._ en un instante estaba entre Itachi y Kakashi con los brazos abiertos tratando de servir de escudo para la técnica asesina

-No te atrevas Itachi!!! – le grité

-...Saakura...sus ojos...no los veas!!... vete, huye...

-Cállate Kakashi!! no iré a ningún lado!!! – lo corté mas enojada aún, pero algo en mi me obligaba a ver esos ojos rojos... _confiar en él... cómo??_ De pronto me sentí hundir en un abismo oscuro cerré los ojos con fuerza pero ya era muy tarde, al abrirlos me encontré en el mismo bosque pero completamente sola y todo el cielo era de un perturbador color escarlata

- Ya has tomado una decisión Sakura? – se oyó la voz de Itachi desde todos lados pero no había ni rastro de él...

-que piensas hacerle a Kakashi?? – sabía que no podría contra él si estuviera decidido a matarlo, pero eso no quería decir que no intentaría nada para evitarlo...

- No lo mataré si es eso lo que te preocupa... aunque ganas no me faltan...

- Entonces porque activar el Mangekyou?? – sabía donde estaba; en el mundo alterno que Itachi era capaz de formar, donde controla tiempo y espacio...pero saberlo definitivamente no hacia nada por hacerme sentir mejor...

- Primero contesta si ya has tomado una decisión, vendrás conmigo?? no tienes nada que perder... podrás volver a ver a mi hermano menor y con un poco de suerte hasta hacerlo regresar a la aldea... Naruto-kun podrá dejar de torturarse con cumplir una promesa casi imposible y ese jounin podrá dejar de culparse por los errores de Sasuke...realmente preferiría hacer esto por las buenas...

-... todo a cambio de unas vacaciones de un mes con un asesino... muy tentador... – mis rodillas temblaban y gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían mi cara... no me daba muchas opciones y en cierta forma tenía razón en que no perdía nada... _" y tal vez haya más de esos besos..." por kami inner, te das cuenta de quien estas hablando?!?! aunque... _sacudí mi cabeza enérgicamente para borrar esos pensamientos hasta que algo me distrajo...

La primera risa que oía de aquel ser de quien pensaba que no tenía sentimientos llenó todo el bosque haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran mi piel...

- de eso puedes estar segura...

-ehh??...

-nada-nada, dime entonces, a que conclusión has llegado?

-pues no tengo muchas opciones o si? ahora me dirás porque pensabas usar en Mangekyou en Kakashi?? y porque lo has usado en mi??!

-Realmente quieres que tu ex-sensei vea como te vas por propia voluntad con un asesino de rango S y que se supone que está tras el Kyuubi de Naruto-kun??, no creo que le guste mucho... tendría que reportarlo a la Hokage y serías considerada traidora a Konoha impidiéndote regresar, en cambio ahora serás "secuestrada" después de haber peleado valientemente y después de haberlo defendido... – dijo un claramente irritado con lo último...

- secuestrada??, pero no crees que se quedarán con los brazos cruzados cuando sepan que me has secuestrado verdad?...

-ya lo creo que no, pero no se enterarán hasta mañana y para ese entonces ya estaremos bastante lejos...

-... bien... acabemos con esto cuanto antes... – dije resignada

todo el entorno se revolvió en un torbellino de rojos y negros haciéndome caer sobre mis rodillas y manos respirando entrecortadamente ya en el mundo real...

-SAKURA!!!, que le has hecho maldito!!!? - gritó Kakashi

- nada que te interese copy-ninja, solo te diré que fue mas divertido y gratificante de lo que esperaba que fuera...

- eres un...!!!!... Sakura, Sakura, respóndeme!!! ... ahggg!!! lo pagarás Itachi!!!! – Kakashi era famoso por siempre conservar su ilimitada calma en toda situación y me sorprendí bastante al oírlo gritar de forma tan desesperada, solo volteé un poco para verlo a los ojos pero sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra...

Itachi caminó hacia Kakashi, una vez que estaba frente a él, reactivó el Mangekyou envolviéndolo en el mismo lugar en el que yo había estado apenas hace unos segundos... las copias desaparecieron y dejaron el cuerpo maltrecho de Kakashi caer pesadamente en el suelo boca arriba

...lo que no sabía era que mientras me levantaba Kakashi observaba estático bajo el cielo escarlata; como dos siluetas recargadas en el tronco de un árbol, se entregaban a la pasión de un beso y cuando volteaba desesperado y horrorizado por descubrir que era nada menos que Itachi y yo y al tratar de salir de esa visión se encontró con la misma pareja recargada en cada uno de los árboles del bosque... obligado a observar el mismo beso una y otra vez...

Me acerqué al cuerpo inmóvil de Kakashi y descubrí su ojo abierto de par en par con una expresión de terror que me asustó sobremanera

-que le hiciste exactamente??!!, que es lo que esta viendo?!?!?!

- solo lo mantengo distraído mientras nos vamos, nada de lo que debas preocuparte o nada que no pueda soportar, despertará por la mañana sin inconvenientes– dijo muy seguro de sus palabras – vámonos ya, hay que ganar terreno – y saltó hacia un árbol para empezar el viaje...

- ...hmp... – pero antes de irme quité el kunai enterrado en la pierna de Kakashi y curé su herida - ... Ja ne ... Kakashi ... – le susurré al oído

Seguí a Itachi sintiendo una presión en el pecho muy dolorosa cuya razón no lograba identificar, cuando ya estábamos a una distancia considerable, noté como algo húmedo recorría mi mejilla, llevé mi mano a la misma y me quedé sorprendida al notar una brillante lágrima que ahora se evaporaba entre mis dedos... _ja ne Kakashi ..._


	10. Travesía

**Nas!!... bueno... serviría de algo decir que lo siento mucho???... bueno pues Los siento, lo siento, lo siento, sé que me tardé demasado pero se me escapó mi musa jajajajaja, en fin, gracias por esperar.**

**katyx - ya veremos, ya veremos jejejeje. la esperanza muere al último.**

**aidee03 - gracias leerme jejeje, siento haberte fallado en lo de actualizar pronto, espero no tardar mucho en el próx.**

**MYsweerAngel - Gracias!!!**

**iriahs - tienes razón, es difícil, pero tendrá que escoger...**

**clea everlasting - muchas gracias!!**

**omtatelo - También son mis favoritos, pero no te preocupes, dejame los predicamentos a mi, tu solo disfruta del fic.**

**cam-saku - ya-ya este esta mas largo, espero que no sea demasiado tarde... sigues ahí verdad? jejejeje**

**chicamari-angel - no sé si este también los sorprenda pero espero que te guste.**

**EemiiLyh-chan - Gracias, espero no defraudarte, y también espero recibir mas comentarios tuyos**

**Bueno, otra vez gracias y JA NE!!**

**CAPÍTULO 9 – Travesía **

- ... es ridículo... – murmuré, pero en el silencio del bosque mi comentario fue bastante audible... me detuve sobre una rama, bajé al suelo exhalando un suspiro y crucé los brazos

- eh??... porque te detienes? que es ridículo?- dijo Itachi con cara de interrogación

-tú, tú eres ridículo!! – dije enfadada

- de que hablas Sakura??!!

- hablo de que llevamos horas tratando de avanzar así... es obvio que estás exhausto por haber usado el Mangekyou, cada vez vamos más despacio, hablo de que apenas si puedes mantenerte en pie... – y de hecho el confirmaba mis palabras al haberse recargado "sutilmente" en un árbol... – y hablo de que tiene dos opciones: o buscamos un lugar donde escondernos y descansar o me dejas revisar tus ojos para ver si puedo hacer algo al respecto...

- Estoy en perfectas condiciones para continuar...- dijo apartándose rápidamente del árbol y tratando de mostrarse seguro...

- Para continuar claro!, eres lo suficientemente necio como para continuar sin problemas, pero ya casi amanece y a este paso no tardarán en darnos alcance, Konoha tiene a los mejores y más rápido rastreadores, y no creo que aún en tus "perfectas condiciones" puedas contra un equipo bien organizado, y ni creas que yo te ayudaría...

- ...-

- y bien?? - me acerqué con cautela hasta estar a unos cuanto pasos de él

- ... hmp...

- ...eso... en el idioma Uchiha significa un... "si, te permito que revises mis ojos" o "buscaremos un lugar para descansar" o que...?

- ... Esta bien, no podemos perder tiempo en descansar... haz lo que tengas que hacer...

Caminé los pocos pasos que nos separaban, el se sentó recargándose nuevamente en el árbol y yo me puse de rodillas a su lado todavía guardando un poco de distancia...

- ...vamos, ya hemos estado mas cerca... todavía me temes??

- ...si, no tengo porque negarlo... – respiré profundo para controlar el temblor de mis manos y me dispuse a trabajar acercando mis manos a su cara...

...cuando inevitablemente toqué su piel, por millonésima vez en lo últimos días, un escalofrío recorrió mi toda mi espalda, al principio mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, fijos en mi, sin mostrar ninguna emoción aparente, pero cuando liberé mi chakra de un ligero verde brillante para examinarlo los cerró.

... _su respiración es tan pausada y silenciosa que parece dormido..._

El daño en los ojos, tanto su retina como de todo su globo ocular, era solo comparable con la casi inexistente energía que le quedaba, a pesar de la poca información médica con respecto al Sharingan y peor aún; al Mangekyou Sharingan era evidente que con el continuo sobre-uso quedaría paulatinamente ciego... _si el no quiere que sienta pena por el... entonces debería alegrarme?... después de todo así ya no sería un peligro..._

- y...? Cuál es su diagnóstico doctora Haruno?? – dijo con calma pero sacándome de mis pensamientos de golpe y haciendo que separara bruscamente mis manos de su cara al abrir nuevamente sus hipnotizantes orbes rojas

- ... pues...

- ... no tienes que decirme que me quedaré ciego, eso ya lo sé, solo quiero saber si puedes hacer algo para que nos podamos ir ya.

- Si-ii ... pero ... lo-lo sabes?? Y estás tan tranquilo?? - ...me quedé con la boca abierta esperando su respuesta...

- claro, ahora ya no pierdas el tiempo, haz lo que puedas hacer...

- e-esta bien... puedes cerrar los ojos otra vez por favor?

- te incomoda mi mirada?? – dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente

- claro que no!!! Solo que el incómodo vas a ser tú si no los cierras, puede ser un poco molesto lo que voy a intentar...

- bien-bien, no tienes que buscar excusas...

- ahggg!! – los cerró lentamente aparentemente aún divertido por haberme hecho enojar y tuve que respirar profundo nuevamente para poder relajarme un poco, concentré mi chakra y dejé que fluyera de mi cuerpo para recorrer el suyo, con especial atención en sus ojos, un leve quejido escapó de su boca al sentir como intentaba reparar parte del daño provocado en sus ojos, podía ver movimiento bajo sus párpados pero no mostró ningún otro signo de dolor ni mucho menos.

Renové su energía a costó de la mía pero yo podía recuperarla mucho más rápido al no tener el Sharingan absorbiendo mi chakra indefinidamente como a él...

- Listo, ya podemos continuar...

Itachi se levantó aún con los ojos cerrado y cuando los abrió parpadeó varias veces antes de verme directamente...

- y?..., mejor???

- hmp... – asintió casi imperceptiblemente y volvió a saltar a la rama de un árbol – vámonos.

- ...bueno... supongo que un gracias es mucho pedir verdad?...- le recriminé con las manos en la cintura pero en vez de darme una respuesta, emprendió de nuevo el viaje...- por lo menos crees que puedas dignarte a decirme a donde vamos?- pregunté al alcanzarlo

- A unos tres días de camino; al noroeste.

- ahí esta la base de Akatsuki??... dije con voz temblorosa

- No, primero hay una misión que debo completar en la aldea de la Roca, ahí espera Sasuke.

- Sasuke?!... no entiendo... tienes una misión CON Sasuke??

- No exactamente, Sasuke aún no es aceptado oficialmente en Akatsuki, además que él es de momento un poco... inestable... y el hecho de que el Líder insiste en que sea precisamente yo quien no lo pierda de vista no hace nada por "estabilizarlo", no hay un día en que no intente completar su "destino"...

Avanzamos en silencio por horas; cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos y yo trataba de ignorar el hecho de que la vegetación era cada vez menos densa señal clara de que no faltaba mucho para salir de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja...

_Sasuke... dejé todo por esta oportunidad de regresar contigo a Konoha... espero poder hacerte entrar en razón... "Aún siendo tú...pues no te (...ó me) entiendo... Sasuke fue el inicio de todo... de todo el sufrimiento... porque hacer esto por él??"... no lo entiendes inner? lo primero que nos enseñó Kakashi, la importancia del equipo, recuerdas? Él es después de todo, mi compañero... "Ex-compañero, y sí, son muy bonitas palabras linda, pero estás segura de que es la única razón por la que decidiste dejar voluntariamente la aldea?... no hay ningún jounin de cabellos plateados y suaves labios involucrados o si?..." Claro que no!!! "sí como no..."_ – el sol iluminó completamente lo que parecían los limites del bosque...ya habíamos cruzado la frontera de Konoha... me detuve solo para mirar unos instantes mi hogar... que no vería por un mes que ahora sonaba eterno...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sakura!!!! aah... aahh... donde estás??!! – _por kami, ya es de día!!!!_ .

Me desperté empapado en un sudor frío, gritando su nombre... _esa... esas imágenes aún frescas en mi mente... eran... debían ser solo una ilusión creada por Itachi... pero porque torturarme así??, porque no me mató??... y Sakura?!... no, ella no puede estar muerta, no puede, estoy seguro... pero entonces... habrá escapado?..._

Mini flash back:

- Cállate Kakashi, no iré a ningún lado!!

Fin mini flash back :D

_no, no lo creo..._ – intenté levantarme y al hacerlo me di cuenta de algo_... mi herida... mi pierna tenía un kunai enterrado... ella debió curarme... pero eso solo lo hace mas confuso..._

- Kakashi-sensei!! Kaka-sensei!!! Por fin lo encuentro- el rubio de ojos azules llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba tratando de mantenerme en pie y se detuvo jadeando con las manos en las rodillas.

-Naruto!!! que haces aquí?!!

- Son las 10, estuve esperando desde las 8am en el puente y Sakura-chan no llegaba... ella es muy puntual...- se había enderezado y hablaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no atragantarse con las palabras - la estuve buscando pero no estaba ni en su departamento ni en ningún otro lado, luego lo fui a buscar a usted... pensé que seguiría durmiendo pero tampoco estaba en casa, así que terminé en el despacho de la vieja Tsunade, se preocupó mucho y me mandó junto con un grupo de búsqueda... ¿que fue lo que pasó Kakashi-sensei??, donde esta Sakura??? - tenía los ojos brillantes y asustados, con la preocupación reflejada en su normalmente jovial cara

- No-no lo sé Naruto, ayer a media noche me encontré con ella, pero me dijo que tenía prisa y se fue... luego de un rato, con ayuda de Pakkun fui a buscarla pues me pareció sospechoso... la encontré aquí mismo... también estaba Itachi...

- Itachi, Uchiha Itachi!!!!??? Entonces es él quien ha estado rondando la aldea verdad?... ese maldito arrogante!!!

- Imagino que Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de la Godaime y... quiso actuar por su cuenta...

- Sakura-chan...- dijo Naruto con un tono muy triste y bajando la mirada al suelo comprendiendo lo que él creía que eran las razones de su amiga... – Espera!! pero entonces donde está?!?!, qué es lo que pasó?!?!?!- gritó volteando a todos lados esperando que la pelirosa saliera de pronto y se burlara de el por preocuparse demasiado... pero apretó los puños al darse cuenta de que eso no pasaría...

- Yo no lo sé Naruto... – _maldición, si tan sólo hubiera sido mas fuerte como para salir de esa ilusión... habría podido ayudarla... sabría donde está... estaría con ella..._

- Cómo que no sabe??!!! es obvio que aquí hubo una pelea y también que usted participó!!

- Si... pero... caí en una trampa de Itachi después de que usó el Mangekyou en Sakura...

y ...yo...

- Que hizo que!!! - lo interrumpió el portador del Kyuubi, estallando en ira

- Uso el Mangekyou Sharingan en Sakura...

- Agghh!!! lo voy a matar!!!!

- Tranquilízate Naruto... hay algo que no encaja aquí... – dije esto último en voz baja más para mi que para el rubio

- de que hablas Kakashi-sensei?

- No la mató... porque si así fuera su... su cuerpo estaría aquí..., y si la torturó como a mí en una ilusión... no pudo ir muy lejos ella sola... además que fue ella quien curó una herida en mi pierna cortesía de Itachi...

- No crees que él... que Itachi... no es posible!!!

- Me temo que es la única explicación Naruto, Itachi debe haberse llevado a Sakura para poder atraerte a ti a Akatsuki... ella debió curarme antes de que él... la llevar consigo...

- Debo ir por ella!!! Yo la traeré de vuelta!!! – dijo el kitsune haciendo ademán de ponerse en camino

- Calma, ni siquiera sabes donde empezar a buscar... Itachi nos lleva ventaja...

- Pero si "lleva" a Sakura, debe de ir más lento, todavía podríamos alcanzarlo...

La sola idea de Itachi tocando a Sakura me revolvió el estómago... toda mi mente luchaba por descartar la suposición...

- No- no lo creo Naruto... es mas probable que la haya hipnotizado para que lo siguiera...- internamente me aferré a mi teoría con todas mis fuerzas...

- No importa, la encontraré!! Esto es mi culpa!! Yo debería estar en su lugar, está pagando el precio de ser la persona más importante en mi vida... No es justo!!!- gritó haciendo que algunos pájaros salieran volando asustados de los árboles cercanos – no es justo Kakashi-sensei...

- Basta!!! no tiene ningún sentido que te culpes... y ninguna utilidad, no debes sentirte mal, Sakura es tu amiga – dije poniendo un énfasis inconsciente en lo de "amiga" – pero también es una shinobi de Konoha al igual que nosotros y conoce los riesgos que implica el serlo... además si de alguien es la culpa... es mía... yo estaba ahí... debía protegerla...

Los dos bajamos las miradas sin saber que decir... pero reaccionamos al oír movimiento desde diferentes puntos de la verde espesura que nos rodeaba...

- Naruto!!... Kakashi-sensei!!! Ya era hora!! Veo que lo has encontrado... y Sakura??- dijo Kiba acercándose al nosotros.

Relajé mis sentidos al ver a Kiba con Akamaru, Hinata, su primo Neji y a Shino aproximarse con caras ansiosas... bueno, por lo menos Kiba y Hinata...

- Kakashi-sensei y Sakura se enfrentaron anoche con Uchiha Itachi, y...- contestó Naruto sin mirar a nadie en específico

- ... no pude hacer nada... se la ha llevado... – dije sombrío y tratando de esconder mi mirada..._ cómo pudo haber pasado?...como lo permití?..._

- Debemos avisar a Tsunade – dijo de pronto Neji con voz segura –... Hinata-sama, por favor, regrese a la aldea e informe a la Godaime...

- Hai!!- hizo unos sellos y desapareció con una nube de humo

- No podemos perder mas tiempo si ya nos llevan una noche de ventaja – continuó Neji – si me permites Kakashi-sensei - me dijo por respeto al ser el único jounin además de él mismo - propongo que nos dividamos en grupos, Kiba tiene a Akamaru así que puede ir sólo hacia el Noreste; en dirección del país del Rayo, Shino y Naruto irán al Norte; no sería nada bueno que Itachi entrara con Sakura a territorio enemigo, la Aldea del Sonido ya no está en control de Orochimaru pero eso no la hace mas "amigable" y por lo que sabemos es la última ubicación de Akatsuki, Kakashi y yo iremos al Noroeste, hacia el país de la Tierra ya que podemos cubrir mas territorio con mi Byakugan, no es necesario buscar en otras direcciones pues no son probables.

(N/A: si están mareados por todo eso de los países, busquen en imágenes de google un mapa de Naruto para que se den una idea de por donde andan jejeje)

- Me parece excelente Neji, ya veo porque te dicen genio... - le dije sinceramente. Entendí que Neji había visto el poco chakra que me quedaba y que no podría invocar a Pakkun... - en marcha entonces. Si alguno los encuentra regresen por ayuda, no ataquen... Itachi es peligroso...

Y así nos separamos en nuestras distintas direcciones sin más palabras y esperando tener suerte en nuestros caminos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inmediatamente de salir del bosque, las horas se fueron con el viento mientras caminábamos en silencio, pero había una pregunta que moría por hacer... Cuando el sol ocultó su faz, en su eterno intento de escapar de la luna, noté que ya no solo había poca vegetación a mí alrededor, sino que ahora se veía la fría roca cubriendo todo hasta donde mi vista alcanzaba indicándonos que habíamos entrado al territorio del país de la tierra.

_Todo tiene un aire tan desolado y siniestro... como si nada pudiera existir o tan solo respirar aquí... _

Por razones mas allá de mi entendimiento, me pareció el momento y el lugar idóneos para preguntar aquello que me tenía inquieta desde hace horas...

- Itachi...

- Que pasa Sakura? – contestó sin parar de caminar.

- Akatsuki sabe, bueno... conocía tus intenciones para ir a Konoha?...

- Mis asuntos personales no son de su incumbencia.

- Pero no crees que son de su incumbencia cuando la Kunoichi a la que "secuestraste" es la mejor amiga de Naruto y la aprendiz de la Godaime... Akatsuki es buscado en todo el país del Fuego y hasta en la Arena, pero es diferente a que ahora Konoha le declarará la guerra...

- No te preocupes – dijo como si eso zanjara todo el tema

- ... pero... seguramente tu "Líder", cuando se entere intentará usarme para atrapar a Naruto...- la posibilidad de provocar mas problemas de los que podría solucionar me dio nauseas y la magnitud del peligro que acechaba me golpeó apenas ahora haciéndome temblar. Me detuve y volví la vista hacia atrás tratando de imaginar una solución aparentemente imposible...

- Lo intentará, tu lo has dicho... pero no lo permitiré – se acercó despacio hasta estar a solo unos cm. de mi, sentí la calidez de su cuerpo pero no parecía querer hacer mas – te protegeré Sakura... no te preocupes... – y sonrió levemente...

_...era tan extraño... una sonrisa en ese rostro usualmente inexpresivo..._

- Vienes... – preguntó con voz inusitadamente suave... casi sensual...

- eh??... ahh, si... – y regresé a caminar a su lado por el sendero oscuro, duro e inflexible que se presentaba ante nosotros.

Perdí la cuenta de los kilómetros que habíamos recorrido ya, nos deteníamos solo breves momentos para descansar y otros momentos más breves aún; para comer algo. Cabe mencionar que todo transcurrió en un silencio tranquilo, Itachi nunca me pareció que fuera una persona muy... "comunicativa" pero en realidad disfrutaba el silencio que ahora nos envolvía, no era incómodo... sólo pasivo... simplemente no había nada relevante que decir. Así pasaron dos días con hermosos colores brillantes en el cielo y sus dos noches de deslumbrantes estrellas iluminando el firmamento. En la tarde del tercer día, nos encontramos frente a unas sencillas e improvisadas puertas de la Aldea de la Roca.

- ... necesitaras deshacerte de tu bandana, por lo menos por este mes, no creo que sea conveniente que te reconozcan como shinobi de Konoha aquí... – me dijo mientras entrábamos a la pequeña aldea, llena de edificios igualmente pequeños de madera y bastante rústicos, con gente en sus puertas y ventanas con rostros verdaderamente poco sociables...

- esta bien... tienes razón...

Lo más disimuladamente que pudo me quité mi bandana y la guardé con cariño en la bolsa que llevo ajustada a la cadera donde guardo los shurikens... _Ahora realmente me siento como una traidora... caminando tranquilamente con Uchiha Itachi; un Akatsuki, fingiendo ante mi aldea que fui secuestrada y escondiendo mi bandana de la vista de esta gente..._

Pero a los pocos minutos me di cuenta de que era Itachi el que captaba todas o la mayoría de las miradas, ya fueran de miedo e impotencia por parte de los hombres y mujeres mayores, o las de lujuria reprimida de las mas jóvenes... pero el parecía no darse cuenta de nada, siguió inmutable ignorando los cuchicheos femeninos que se cernían sobre nosotros y me guió con paso seguro hasta lo más alejado del entro de la aldea, llegamos a una especie de casa de hospedaje de apariencia vieja y a punto de derrumbarse... pero para mi alivio descubrí que en realidad estaba muy limpio y bien cuidado por dentro.

Itachi dijo algo en voz baja a un señor muy viejo que atendía la recepción y él le entregó una pequeña llave plateada al mismo tiempo que asentía y le murmuraba algo así como "todas las noches señor...", aparenté no haber escuchado nada y observé con calma las paredes color durazno llenas de coloridos cuadros y retratos de personas con miradas misteriosas pero amigables hasta cierto punto.

Cuando terminaron su charla, Itachi me llamó y caminé con el a través de un pasillo sorprendentemente largo para el tamaño que mostraba la casa desde afuera, se detuvo frente a una puerta marcada con el número 18 y sacó la llave que le había entregado el hombre de la recepción

- Este es el cuarto, no es muy elegante, pero tiene un baño y una ventana con vista a toda la aldea... – dijo cuando estuvimos dentro, pero sin moverse o hacer nada que indicara que se iría...

- ... si... gracias... – eché una ojeada a la habitación. Todo era del mismo color durazno, había una cama grande en el centro con pequeños muebles a ambos lados con una lámpara muy antigua en cada uno y no muy lejos de la ventana, estaba una mesa con dos sillas de aspecto cómodo. Lo único que quería era un buen baño y luego, por fin descansar en una deliciosa cama, tal vez después una comida decente...

Itachi caminó hasta la mesa y comenzó a abrir su capa que lo identificaba como miembro Akatsuki, cuando ahogué un grito

- Espera! que se supone que haces??!!

- Pues que crees? quitándome la capa... – dijo sin interrumpir lo que hacía...

Entonces reparé en unos cuantos detallitos que no había notado: había una katana recargada bajo la ventana, otra de sus capas negras con nubes rojas doblada sobre una de las sillas y en la entraba se podían ver unas sandalias negras del tipo que usaba el hombre frente a mi y que no les había prestado atención...

- hey! este es tu cuarto!!?... – dije en una mezcla de pregunta y afirmación...

- que observadora...- me contestó con sarcasmo y dejando la capa que ya se había quitado sobre la otra silla y permitiéndome ver lo que había debajo..., llevaba unos pantalones negros estilo jounin; con vendas sobre la rodilla derecha, además de una playera negra ajustada sin mangas pero que cubría hasta la mitad de su cuello - ... aunque en realidad ahora podrías decir que es "nuestro" cuarto.

- QUE!!!?

- No entiendo cual es el problema, sabías que quería que estuvieras cerca de mí, no era solo una expresión... además tu dormirás en la cama, yo prepararé un futón... no tienes por qué preocuparte

Suspiré en resignación y me dirigí al cuarto de baño sin decirle más, _no le iba a dar la satisfacción de hacerme enojar... no otra vez..._

- Pensé que querrías ver a Sasuke en cuanto llegáramos...

- Mañana – le dije cortante y cerré la puerta del baño de golpe.

Llené la tina con agua caliente, me quité la ropa sucia que había llevado por más de dos días y me metí lentamente, cerré los ojos y me olvidé de todo por tiempo indefinido, cuando mi piel comenzaba a arrugarse y el agua se enfriaba, salí de la tina y me sequé con una suave toalla que encontré y me puse un Yukata gris muy sencillo, cuando abrí la puerta, descubrí que Itachi había arrimado una silla hacia la ventana y contemplaba pensativo el fulgor de los cuerpos celestes con la katana sobre sus piernas...

Volteó a verme y sonrió nuevamente de esa forma que me dejaba sin aliento, con una sinceridad de la que nunca lo hubiera creído capaz... me quedé en blanco unos segundos hasta recuperar mis facultades mentales y físicas, así que casi sintiéndome torpe caminé hacia la cama, me metí y en poco tiempo quedé dormida, lo último que oí fue el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse...

Desperté con una sensación extraña y la respiración agitada y al levantarme me di cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación. Todavía no había amanecido, de hecho no parecía ser más de las dos de la madrugada, la capa de Itachi no estaba al igual que su katana que brillaba por su ausencia, de pronto se escucharon pasos lentos en el pasillo, la puerta se abrió muy lentamente rechinando de modo espeluznante, me levanté rápidamente y saqué un kunai que había puesto debajo de la almohada...

- Tranquila... soy yo Sakura... me recuerdas verdad?

- Sa-sasuke... – relajé un poco mi cuerpo pero no solté el kunai...

- Así es como saludas después de más de dos años a tu ex-compañero de equipo Sakura? – dijo mientras se acercaba con una mueca macabra en su rostro, llevaba unas ropas parecidas a las de Orochimaru... pero no solo sus ropas se parecían a las de Orochimaru... sino también la mirada... – yo no podía esperar a verte y así es como me lo agradeces... con kunai en mano?...

- solo quería descansar un poco antes de verte Sasuke, no era necesario que me despertaras después de medianoche cuando casualmente no esta Itachi...

- Bueno, supongo que tenía cosas que hacer... solo es una coincidencia... una agradable coincidencia... has crecido mucho Sakura... – cada vez se acercaba más... – la última vez que nos vimos llorabas por que me quedara contigo recuerdas?, o que te llevara conmigo...

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Sasuke, no solo crecí, también cambié- le espeté con voz lo mas confiada que pude, de alguna forma había empezado a acostumbrarme a la presencia poderosa de Itachi, y el que no estuviera me hacía sentir... un poco... insegura...

- Sabes, no pensé que te dejaras convencer tan fácilmente por Itachi... creí que hasta tú pondrías un poco de resistencia... – dijo, marcando lo de "tú" para tratar de humillarme como solía hacer

- No me importa lo que creas Sasuke, si acepté fue para llevarte de vuelta a Konoha ya sea por las buenas o por las malas...

- Ah! claro! bien... pues aquí estoy Sakura... convénceme... – dio un último paso que borró la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros. Contuve mi respiración inconscientemente y sentí hervir mi sangre pero por razones muy diferentes a las que el quería creer. Cerré mis puños con fuerza y esperé, casi rogué para que intentara algo...

- Dame una razón Sasuke, vamos, por favor... – le pedí conteniendo mi ira...

La puerta se volvió a abrir pero esta vez con fuerza, tanta que al abrirse por completo; golpeó contra la pared. Itachi apareció con una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos rojos y se puso entre Sasuke y yo

- Que crees que haces aquí Sasuke? – le dijo con voz enojada. Llevaba su katana atada a su espalda y se podían ver manchas de sangre en su capa pero él no parecía estar lastimado...

- Solo quería saludar a una antigua amiga – le respondió calmado pero dando unos pasos hacia atrás

- A estas horas?, no podías esperar a mañana hermanito?

- No me digas así!! – gritó – tu ya no eres mi hermano!! – y así como explotó, regreso a su pasividad desconcertante - bien, bien, creo que podré esperar hasta mañana, después de todo tengo entendido que estaremos cerca durante un mes, no es así Sakura – dijo dirigiéndome una mirada que me dejó helada...luego salió del cuarto como si nada dejándonos solos a Itachi y a mi.

- estás bien?... Sakura?

- ehh? – reaccioné, volteé a verlo y luego volví a ver las manchas de sangre... -Si... y tú?...

- Ah!, esto – dijo quitándose la capa – no es mía...

- qué?, como que no es tuya? – sabía que se refería ala sangre pero no quería creerlo, además que nunca me imaginé que Uchiha Itachi fuera de los que... de alguna forma... necesitara mancharse de sangre siendo tan poderoso...

- Ya te había mencionado lo de la misión que tenía que llevar a cabo... estuve pensando lo que me dijiste de que Líder intentaría usarte, así que quise terminar con la misión cuanto antes, para poder concentrarme en solucionar los problemas que surjan en Akatsuki...

- ... pero... de que trataba la misión?

- ... no necesitas saber... – dijo mientras se recostaba en el futón

- No, no necesito, pero debo saberlo...

- Bien. Había un clan de ladrones que descubrieron la base de Akatsuki por pura suerte, así que se me ordeno, deshacerme del mismo...

- Mataste a TODO el clan??... ( otro )... en unas cuantas horas??... – me quedé con la boca abierta por lo relajado que estaba después de haber matado a tanta gente... – pero... nos quedaremos aquí?, vendrán a buscarte por haber matado a ese clan...

- pues verás, no quedó nadie, así que nadie me puede inculpar, y si... ahora ve a dormir, no has podido descansar mucho.

Regresé a la cama sin saber si debía decir algo más o no, pero lo que dijo y como lo dijo me hizo recordar con quien compartía el cuarto...

_Definitivamente sería un largo día mañana, pero no podía ni imaginarme como sería todo el mes..._


	11. El Arte de la MuerteConfusión y Destino

**Nas!!! Como ya saben, lo 1ro. es lo 1ro. (daa... que inteligente soy verdad??...) bueno el caso es que lo 1ro. y mas importante son ustedes:**

**Muchisisisisisísimas Gracias a:**

**clea everlasting **

**MYsweetAngel **

**cam-saku **

**MYsweetAngel **

**ALenis **

**omtatelo **

**Ahora si, este es al tan esperado (y tardado...) cap. díez espero que les guste, sino, ya saben que pueden tirarme piedras o decirme que quieran : D, igual se los agradeceré : b **

**Capítulo 10 – El Arte de la Muerte / Confusión y Destino**

Descansemos un poco... – dijo un joven de largo cabello castaño y unos ojos blancos que representan el poderío del clan Hyuuga.

-Esta bien Neji... solo un poco... – llevamos días buscando a Sakura, se puede ver una marcada sombra bajo mi ojo visible debido a lo poco que he podido dormir... _es solo que... tan solo pensar en como estará... si le habrá hecho daño... me esta acabando..._, a nuestro paso todo es roca y mas roca, Neji no ha encontrado ni rastro de ellos por la gran distancia que nos llevan de ventaja...

Nos sentamos con miradas preocupadas aún en nuestros rostros, cada hora el peligro se hace mayor y no sabíamos nada de los otros, si habían encontrado algo... _tal vez ya han dado con ellos y yo aquí... en medio de la nada..._

- Kakashi-sensei, alguien se acerca... dos hombres... será mejor que nos escondamos...

-Si... – nos alejamos del camino y nos ocultamos detrás de una gran roca

Dos sombras se acercaron a buen paso, el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi las largas capas negras con nubes rojas. Pude reconocer ambos rostros... uno era un hombre corpulento de piel escamosa color azul, pequeños ojos negros, con apariencia que recordaba a la de un tiburón y llevaba una enorme espada en la espalda, el otro parecía más joven, de cabello rubio atado en una coleta pero ocultando uno de sus ojos, aunque el otro era de un brillante color azul, sus facciones eran estéticas pero ahora se mostraban torcidas por una mueca pues al parecer estaba discutiendo con su compañero, los gritos llegaron hasta nosotros muy pronto...

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que el arte es efímero Kisame!!!

- Eso es estúpido Deidara, unas cuantas explosiones no son arte! y ya deja de gritar!!! Por lo menos las marionetas de Sasori eran interesantes sin mencionar poderosas...

- Aja!, pero ten en cuenta que Sasori ahora está muerto, su dizque "arte" no le sirvió de mucho después de todo verdad? – Añadió en tono infantil – además tú fuiste el que sacó a colación este tema al decir que el arte de Itachi es matar...

- No solo matar Deidara. Matar tan cruel y fríamente haciendo uso de torturas mas allá de la imaginación mas retorcida, matar de una forma tan terrible que... – se detuvo al notar que estaba profundizando demasiado; cosa rara en él... muy "poético" para su estilo... – Solo digo que espero que Itachi no nos de problemas...

- Siempre ha demostrado una lealtad incondicional al Líder y al propósito de Akatsuki en general, nunca se negó a una orden o dudo de una siquiera, no entiendo a que se debe una acción tan... precipitada... Tú has estado mas tiempo con el Kisame, antes de que el Líder dejara a los hermanitos Uchiha hacer su propio equipo, debes conocerlo aunque sea un poco...

- Pues te equivocas, Itachi nunca a sido muy hablador que digamos, ni siquiera se como llegó a Akatsuki... el Líder debió reclutarlo personalmente... y Sasuke parece igual o peor que él porque no parece poder controlarse, ambos son peligrosos...

- Siempre supe que Itachi daría problemas en algún momento...

- Si claro Deidara, tú siempre tan perceptivo... – se mofó el espadachín

- Es cierto!!!, aunque quien se iba a imaginar que iba a ser un problema como este... realmente ha sido un golpe bajo para Akatsuki

- Ni que lo digas, el bijuu de nueve colas debía ser el último en atrapar pero por culpa de su "prisa" al secuestrar a esa Kunoichi ahora debemos apresurar los planes, después de todo tampoco podemos quejarnos ya que nos esta ofreciendo la carnada en bandeja de plata, solo nos queda llevarla a la base...

- Pero debió avisarnos! acaso quiere toda la gloria para él al intentar atrapara a Naruto-kun el solo... no es justo!!!

- Probablemente sea eso, ahora cállate ya, aún faltan unas horas para la Aldea de la Roca y no pienso seguir escuchando tu charla de lavadero todo el camino...

- Agggh!! Me la pagarás Kisame!!!

Los gritos de una nueva pelea se fueron perdiendo mientras se alejaban, salimos de nuestro escondite con expresiones de perplejidad, la conversación que escuchamos fue... ciertamente enriquecedora, ahora sabíamos que íbamos en dirección correcta y hasta habría guías que nos llevaran al lugar exacto... _directamente hasta Sakura..._

El problema radicaba en que ahora no solo nos enfrentaríamos a Itachi, sino también a otros dos ninjas de rango S pertenecientes a Akatsuki... _todo esto es muy raro... porque habría de dar problemas Itachi a Akatsuki?? y porque se había adelantado a los planes de la organización y actuado por su cuenta??? Solo por gloria?..._

- Neji, ya sabemos hacia donde van, y ellos nos llevarán hacia Sakura, tu regresa a Konoha y trae refuerzos, yo seguiré a esos dos...

- Bien, pero si es cierto lo que dijeron esos hombres, se llevarán a Sakura-san a su base para atraer a Naruto, y para cuando haya regresado con refuerzos es probable que ya se hayan ido...

- Yo los mantendré ocupados el mayor tiempo posible si intentan sacar a Sakura de la Aldea de la Roca...

- Será mejor que me de prisa, a Naruto no le gustaría que usted se quedará con toda la diversión... suerte Kakashi-sensei...

-... igual a ti Neji...

El Hyuuga se alejó con rapidez y yo me dispuse a seguir a los Akatsukis... _nadie usará Sakura... tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de mi breve charla de media noche con Sasuke no he vuelto ha hablar con él... por lo menos no han sido pláticas muy largas... Itachi siempre encuentra la forma de cortar la conversación de forma irrefutable y con argumentos sorprendentemente interesantes... personalmente no me quedé con muchas ganas de hablar con mi "querido Sasuke-kun" así que en parte le agradezco a Itachi sus oportunas interrupciones

Por otro lado la monotonía de la rutina se cierne sobre mi vida nuevamente... cuando despierto ya me encuentro sola en la habitación, me doy un baño y siempre al salir del mismo me encuentro con un delicioso desayuno esperándome en la mesa... la 1ra. vez también encontré un Yukata elegante de color rosa pálido con bordados plateados que me vi obligada a usar en lugar de mis desgastadas ropas de uso normal...

Itachi y Sasuke siempre entrenan detrás de la casa de hospedaje en un patio amplio y árido donde desde muy temprano hasta la tarde se golpean el uno al otro... inmersos en su batalla épica fingen que no se dan cuenta de que los observo atentamente desde el techo de la casa... sin darse tregua cada uno intenta provocar el mayor daño posible a su oponente, con destellos en los ojos color sangre de ambos, Itachi parece divertirse... pero Sasuke... él intenta todos los días cometer el ansiado asesinato... cuando ambos cuerpos cubiertos solo de la cintura para abajo se vuelven más lentos y sudorosos, y sus respiraciones mas agitadas anunciando el final de la pelea, Sasuke siempre busca un último y desesperado intento que siempre termina con el en suelo...inconsciente... entonces Itachi se aleja, entra en el edificio y yo bajo silenciosa a curar las heridas del vengativo y obsesivo idiota que me ha hecho sufrir tanto... Una de esas veces, al dejar a Sasuke tirado en el suelo, ya curado pero todavía inconsciente pues nunca me atrevería a moverlo a su habitación, y al entrar al cuarto con el número 18 marcado en la puerta, me encontré a Itachi, esperándome, recién bañado, con el cabello húmedo enmarcando su rostro y aún con el torso desnudo dejando ver algunos moretones y por su postura un tanto extraña probablemente alguna costilla rota... pero también con una mirada extraña...

- solo lo curas a él?...

- No voy a rogarte para que me dejes curarte, es más fácil lidiar con el Uchiha que esta inconsciente... – le dije con una voz altanera

- bien...pero no tienes que rogarme... y si yo te pido que me cures... lo harías??... – dijo acercándose...

- ehh?... pues su-supongo que si... tal vez – dije tratando de mostrarme segura pero por el calor que sentía cubrir mis mejillas dudo que haya podido dar esa imagen...

Con tan solo unos centímetros separando nuestros cuerpos se inclinó un poco hacia mí... por un inquietante segundo creí que me besaría pero comprendí que tal vez sería mucho peor pues había tomado mi mano derecha entre las suyas y la dirigió muy despacio hacía su costado izquierdo donde supuse que estaría la costilla rota, sin soltar mi mano nuestros ojos se mezclaron en una poderosa, vehemente e impetuosa sensación... el contacto de su piel bajo mi mano me dejó claro que el calor en mis mejillas era insignificante a comparación del fuego que ahora recorría todo mi cuerpo...traté de concentrarme, desvíe la mirada de sus ojos y la mantuve en sus manos sobre la mía, dejé salir mi chakra y sentí como se reparaba poco a poco la costilla rota pero me alarme al ver que ahora deslizaba lentamente mi mano sobre todo su torso, me "guiaba" hasta un moretón que había casi hasta su hombro derecho y pude sentir el latir de su corazón en el transcurso, bajo esa piel blanca y suave...

- Basta!!!, creo... creo que puedes vivir con unos cuantos moretones- me solté y regresé sobre mis propios pasos saliendo de la habitación y volví a subir al techo para calmar mis nervios recientemente alterados..._por kami!!! que demonios se propone Itachi?! "a riesgo de ofenderme a mi misma... eres muy tonta!!!! no debiste salir corriendo de ese cuarto... ya se te esta haciendo costumbre huir en los momentos más interesantes... y vaya que este era muuuy interesante!!!!" yalosé-yalosé tengo que admitirlo pero estás olvidando el detalle pequeñito pequeñito pero muy importantito: DE-QUE-ES-UN-ASESINO!!! pero parece que no lo entiendes todavía verdad inner?!?!?! " bah!! no es importante, por lo menos no lo es cuando está medio desnudo jejejejeje(ero-risa)" ... O O... eres un caso perdido... El hecho es que no debería sentir lo que siento cuando se me acerca... no debería dudar... debí salir corriendo desde antes..._

_Como extraño la Aldea... – _la nostalgia me envolvió con su cálido manto cuando observé la muerte del sol en el horizonte, arrojando sus destellos dorados y rojizos. Todos los atardeceres, a pesar de ser el mismo fenómeno natural que se a repetido por milenios sigue siendo diferente cada día, siempre mostrando distintas tonalidades como intentando mimetizarse con la civilización a la que ilumina día a día...

- lo hiciste de nuevo... – dijo alguien con un tono irritado

- Sasuke!!- me sorprendí al voltear y encontrarme con su silueta erguida no muy lejos de donde yo me había sentado... la mirada ausente y fría como siempre, su rostro con un gesto de superioridad

- Nadie te pidió que me curaras.

- Ya lo sé... – y regresé mi mirada al ocaso frente a nosotros – No hay necesidad de recordármelo. Ya no lo haré...

- Porque estás aquí Sakura? – pregunto aún con aire indiferente pero con un tono un poco mas suave

- solo quería ver el atardecer...

- No me refiero a eso y lo sabes – me cortó – no creo que realmente hayas creído que volvería a Konoha o si? pensé que tal vez después de casi tres años ya no serías tan ingenua...

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que tú pienses Sasuke...

- Alguna vez dije que aunque vendiera mi alma al diablo; cumpliría mi destino de matar a Itachi... y lo haré Sakura... nada se interpondrá en mi camino... no tardaré mas de un mes en volverme más fuerte y poder al fin matarlo...

- Y después de eso Sasuke, que harás después de que hayas cumplido tu "destino"??!

- No importa, pero no regresaré a Konoha, eso es seguro. Rompí los lazos que me unían con ustedes y no es mi deseo el reestablecerlos.

- Es definitivo Sasuke? – le pregunté finalmente después de un largo silencio pero sin atreverme a verlo a los ojos todavía

- Si.

Sentí como su presencia se desvanecía sin necesidad de voltear para comprobarlo y comprendí entonces que había regalado un mes de mi vida a Uchiha Itachi por una causa perdida. Sasuke representaba tanto para Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y para mí un fracaso que nunca fuimos capaces de superar, un error que aunque no era nuestro lo sentimos en carne propia y nos aferramos a él...si queríamos ser libres ahora... tendríamos que dejarlo ir...

- Sakura –

Escuché el sonido de mi nombre que subió desde la entrada de la casa de hospedaje, bajé del techo hábilmente y descubrí a Itachi recargado en la pared de la misma con la vista fija al camino que llevaba al centro de la Aldea.

- Oíste todo no es cierto? Acaso eres de esos que disfrutan el "te lo dije"...?

- No. Sabía que esa sería su respuesta pero no había querido que tú la supieras... pensé que sería doloroso...

- Entonces me veo en la necesidad de repetirte lo mismo que le dije a él: me tiene sin cuidado lo que tú pienses... solo quiero estar tranquila...

- ... Eso va a ser difícil... ya vienen...

Abrí la boca para pedir que me explicara sus últimas palabras pero no hizo falta al ver la proyección de dos largas sombras en el anteriormente desierto y oscuro camino delante de nosotros...

juasjuasjuas... Continuará... : D que les pareció?... nosé, como que a mi no me convenció del todo. Además que no saben como dude en el título del capítulo casi me rompo mi cabecita por darme de golpes contra la pared... jejejeje... pero hay que ver el lado bueno, ahora todo lo que veo esta rodeado de estrellitas... bueno, déjenme saber su opinión y espero no tardar tanto en el próximo cap. porque tienen que recordar que sigo siendo novata y pues me cuesta todavía esto de escribir... no todo es por inspiración divina jejejeje, Ok, nos estamos leyendo pronto, hasta entonces...

JA NE!!!

P.D. En el Próximo cap. : Akatsuki Vs. Uchiha / Pasión en la Oscuridad...


	12. Akatsuki VS Uchiha Pasión en la Oscur

**Nas!!!** Estaba vez he roto el record o no? creo que me he superado a mi misma jejeje... cuanto fueron... 8 días? si creo que sí... bueno, ya esta por fin terminado y aprobado por "control de calidad", no sé si les vaya a gustar del todo y la verdad estoy impaciente y muy nerviosa por ver sus opiniones respecto a este capítulo en especial... ya verán el porque... sin embargo, antes de que lo lean, quiero agradecerles a esas personas tan maravillosas que se molestan en comentar **; D** :

**omtatelo **Yo también extraño a Kakashi, por eso ya habrá mas de él, mucho más : D ... pero mientras lo esperamos, y cuando termines de leer este cap. no se te vaya a pasar el decirme su te gustó o no : D

**clover potter **Me alegra que te esté gustando mi fic, y hasta que te hayas enamorado de MI Itachi ...jejeje X D, bueno, no olvides decirme que te pareció este cap., ja ne!

**Cam.Saku **Lo sé, el titulo de este capítulo lo tuve inmediatamente claro una vez que terminé el 10, no sé porque pero me pareció perfecto... por ahora no he tenido mucho tiempo para pasarme por otros fics, pero en cuanto pueda le doy una buena leída a los tuyos así que nos estaremos viendo pronto jejeje : D

**EeMiiLyh-chan **jajaja, muchas gracias por tanto halago, pero que tal si en vez de mejorar, empeoro con el tiempo... jajajaja esperemos que no...X D, mientras tanto dime que tal me quedó este capítulo una vez que lo hayas terminado de leer.

**ALenis **Siento que no haya podido actualizar pronto y espero que este cap. cumpla con las expectativas que creó el título, por favor no olvides decirme si te gusto o no... :D

**CAPÍTULO 11 – Akatsuki VS. Uchiha / Pasión en la Oscuridad.**

Los últimos rayos del sol, que proyectaban las sombras de los hombres que se acercaban, desaparecieron dejando todo en oscuridad. Largas nubes bloqueaban los diminutos puntos brillantes que eran las estrellas y la fina sonrisa que formaba la luna no fue suficiente para mostrarnos la identidad de las siluetas que se aproximaban cada vez más...

De pronto, las luces dentro de la casa de hospedaje comenzaron a encenderse poco a poco y las diversas ventanas arrojaron rectángulos luminosos sobre la calle y entonces pude distinguir los rostros de los hombres que se detuvieron a solo unos metros de la entrada donde Itachi y yo estábamos... dos Akatsukis con sus negras capas ondeando con la fría brisa nocturna se mostraron ante nosotros...

- Hola Itachi, tiempo sin vernos! – dijo uno de ellos cuya cara me recordó a un tiburón

- Konbanwa Itachi-san, es un placer volver a encontrarnos... – el otro, con una expresión más suave se dirigió a Itachi con aparente respeto

Las miradas de ambos pronto se apartaron de Itachi y me recorrieron de pies a cabeza, con expresiones tan diferentes como preocupantes...

- Kisame, Deidara... – dijo Itachi con voz fría e indiferente apenas mirando a los susodichos...

- Pero si parece que no te alegras de vernos Itachi!, pues verás, iré al grano, nos han llegado ciertos rumores de que has... tomado algunas decisiones por tu cuenta... como la de secuestrar a la amiga del Jinchuuriki de nueva colas, que para colmo resulta ser también la aprendiz de la Hokage, y ahora veo que es cierto. Si no me equivoco el Líder nunca te dio la orden de hacer eso o si?

- Conoces la respuesta a tu propia pregunta Kisame, no se necesita ser muy inteligente para notarlo. Si el Líder me lo hubiera ordenado, ustedes no estarían aquí

- Querías atrapar al nueve colas tu solo verdad?, - dijo el rubio llamado Deidara - Pero es muy tarde Itachi, el Líder quiere usar a la Kunoichi para atraerlo a la base y además para tener una ventaja ahora que Konoha nos a declarado la guerra, será muy útil, la llevaremos con nosotros, además de que cuando todo termine creo que podríamos divertirnos un poco con ella, no creo le importe mucho al Líder... es muy bonita... si quieres venir es tu decisión después de todo ya has cumplido con tu misión aquí, en general has sido leal a Akatsuki y es posible que el Líder te perdone tu precipitado error y te deje vivir...

- Miren que tenemos aquí... El pescado y la niña bonita de Akatsuki, a que se debe el honor de su visita?... – Sasuke había aparecido detrás de ellos, les dirigió una breve mirada y luego caminó hacia donde estábamos nosotros, se sentó en el único escalón de la entrada a la casa, sacó su katana de su funda y pasó sus dedos por ella absorto en su brillo e ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Imaginé que después de insultarlos no dudarían en atacarnos sin pérdida de tiempo y hasta estaba acercando mi mano derecha a mi muslo donde debajo del Yukata tenía escondido un kunai, pero en vez de correr hacia nosotros solo se quedaron en silencio viendo con rencor pero con cautela a los hermanos Uchiha

- "divertirnos un poco con ella"... "te deje vivir"... – murmuró Itachi como probando como sonaban las palabras en su boca, más sin ninguna emoción apreciable en sus facciones y haciendo como si nunca hubiera habido una interrupción. –Cometes un grave error...Y me parece que me subestimas terriblemente Deidara, peor aún, pareces pensar que realmente el Líder podría matarme...

- Que-que es lo que dices???!!! – gritó torpemente Kisame

- Ustedes conocen el propósito de Akatsuki pero no como surgió... creo que han estado tan centrados en sus propios beneficios como para pensar en eso... yo también tenía mi propio propósito; mi objetivo era volverme más poderoso y lo he logrado pero creo que...si, creo que Akatsuki y el "Líder" ya no me es útil...

- No... de-de que estás hablando??!!! acaso-acaso estas desafiando a Akatsuki, piensas traicionar a la organización?!?!?!, No sabes lo que dices Itachi!!- le espetó Kisame

- Eres un estúpido Itachi, crees que tu solo podrás contra todos nosotros?? Tal vez seas muy fuerte pero nunca acabarías con todos tu sólo...- dijo casi en un susurro Deidara

- Eso no importa ahora, ustedes no deben preocuparse más que por ustedes mismos...

- Piensas enfrentarte a nosotros?! – pregunto sorprendido Kisame.- solo-sólo entréganos a la chica Itachi – dijo en un tono bastante inseguro

- Precisamente Kisame, el caso es que ella no irá a ningún lado con ustedes...

Los ojos escarlata de Itachi brillaron en la noche y para cuando Kisame se dio cuenta y empuñó la enorme espada que tenía en su espalda, Deidara ya se retorcía en el suelo seguramente dentro de una ilusión del Mangekyou, gracias a que el había sido compañero de Itachi seguramente sabía que si estaban en lados opuestos nuca debería atreverse a verlo a los ojos así que dirigió su mirada solo al cuerpo del Uchiha, pero cuando atacó se dio cuenta de que solo era una copia que al atravesar con su espada desapareció en una nube de humo, volteó frenéticamente a sus lados, pero Itachi atravesó la nube de humo que todavía no se dispersaba; pareció que atacaría directamente pero saltó en el último momento y mientras caía arrojó varios kunai que acertaron en el cuerpo de Kisame en los diversos puntos vitales, sin embargo el espadachín aún se mantenía en pie y logró formar unos rápidos sellos. Un enorme dragón de agua se dirigió a Itachi pero se evaporó al contacto del Kato Goukakyyuu no jutsu especialidad de los Uchihas y le dio de lleno a Kisame dejándolo inerte en el suelo, cubierto con kunais y bañado en sangre...

El silencio solo fue roto por los débiles sollozos de Deidara que yacía retorciéndose dolorosamente pero cesó después de unos instantes quedándose completamente inmóvil con los ojos abiertos de par en par pero en blanco, como si sus pupilas hubieran intentado ver hacia dentro de su cabeza...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lo lejos, sobre el techo de un edificio alto y viejo se encontraba oculto bajo la protección de la noche, un ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja que había observado atentamente cada movimiento de los dos Akatsukis que se acercaron a la vieja casa de hospedaje, esperando el momento idóneo en que tendía que actuar, pero nunca llegó...

_Porqué mató a sus compañeros?!?Aunque quisiera atrapar a Naruto por si sólo, necesita a Akatsuki para la extracción del bijuu, y no puede estar matando a sus integrantes... debió...debió haber una razón... una razón para que Sakura esté a su lado, vestida así...Y Sasuke esta con ellos... acaso a logrado que Itachi libere a Sakura?, pero entonces porque Sakura no ha regresado a la Aldea?... porqué?... tal vez intenta convencer a Sasuke que regrese con ella pero eso no explica ni la mitad de todo lo que está pasando..._ Salté algunos techos para acercarme más a la casa donde aún se encontraban en la entrada; Sasuke seguía apreciando su katana, Itachi desapareció tras la puerta del edificio después de incinerar los cuerpos de sus antiguos compañeros, y sentí mi corazón latir más rápido que nunca al poder ver mejor los finos rasgos de la pelirosa; sus ojos brillaban con fría intensidad aún en el rincón oscuro en que se encontraba y el hermoso Yukata se ceñía a sus delineadas curvas pero se podía notar su postura tensa seguramente por lo que acababa de presenciar...

_Es un momento único, esta sola con Sasuke... y tal vez hasta él aceptaría volver a Konoha con nosotros, sería perfecto..._ Con súbita emoción y adrenalina corriendo por mis venas estuve a punto de descubrirme ante ellos cuando Sakura salió de su "trance" y corrió dentro de la casa dejándome a medio movimiento y hasta creo poder decir que mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos... _ahora habría que pensar en algún plan... si ya ha sido liberada y solo espera convencer a Sasuke entonces tal vez no debería intervenir... como sea...parece que esta bien...no le ha hecho daño..._ Sasuke finalmente enfundó su katana y desapareció tras la puerta al igual que los otros dos...suspiré lo mas silenciosamente que pude y froté mi ojo derecho que comenzaba a resentir el cansancio... _tendré que esperar a los otros equipos para ver nuestras opciones y poder establecer el mejor plan...no puedo ponerla en peligro solo por que quiera tenerla cerca lo más pronto posible..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Itachi... – cuando me recuperé un poco después de ver con mis propios ojos la facilidad con la que mataba, lo seguí hasta nuestro cuarto, abrí la puerta cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido y la cerré tras de mi de la misma forma. El estaba sentado nuevamente frente a la ventana sin su capa y con su katana sobre sus piernas, viendo hacia la sonrisa irónica que la luna le dedicaba a los seres vivos que la miraban embelesados desde su posición inferior... no hizo gesto alguno que indicara que había notado mi entrada en la espesura de la oscuridad de la habitación, pero igual sabía que no podía ignorarme por siempre. – Itachi... los mataste...mataste a tus compañeros...

- Me alegra que lo hayas notado Sakura... – me contestó en una voz muy suave – pero debo decir que ya no eran mis compañeros; pues por si no me escuchaste, acabo de renunciar a Akatsuki...

- Renunciar??? Acaso se puede renunciar a una organización como esa?? es-es posible?- le dije sarcásticamente pero procurando no sonar impertinente.

- Acabo de hacerlo... pero digamos que mañana lo haré oficial...

- A que te refieres con eso??

- No importa, no me hagas caso Sakura – dejó la katana al pie de la ventana, se levantó y se volvió hacia mi clavando sus ojos en los míos – Esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo...

- No-no te entiendo...- se estaba acercando lentamente y volvía a sentir ese calor cubriendo mi rostro...

- Prometí protegerte Sakura...

Como si lo hiciera todos los días puso sus manos en mis hombros y me atrajo así él con delicadeza, con una mano apoyó mi cabeza contra su pecho y con la otra rodeó mi cuerpo en un abrazo... "_kawaii!!!! No lo puedo creer!!!Sakura??!!!Sakura!!! tú/yo/mi/nosotras...si serás baka!!! Haz algo, no te quedes como estatua!!!Dónde estás?, no me dejes hablando sola!!!!" ...yo...no sé... yo... mi-no-saber... "aghhh!!!!, que mal momento para que pierdas todas tus facultades mentales!!!...despierta o tendré que tomar el control aquí...jejejeje..."_

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me apartó nuevamente con sus manos en mis hombros y me vio a los ojos con mirada triste... Para mi sorpresa acercó sus labios a mi frente y rozó mi piel con un corto beso que me dejó sin aliento

- ...pero también te dije que no te obligaría a nada...

Y fue en ese momento, justo cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos que algo brotó en mi interior, llevé mis manos a sus rostro y un irracional impulso me condujo hasta sus labios... probé su sabor tan exquisito y exótico con pasión y desespero, abrió sus ojos desconcertado pero los cerró complacido después de unos instantes, entonces buscó mi lengua con la suya y nos unimos en el delicioso y placentero juego. Al separar nuestras bocas del deleite del beso para buscar un poco de oxígeno, descubrí que de alguna forma ya estábamos recostados en la cama... su boca recorrió sin piedad la sensible piel de mi cuello haciéndome suspirar y sin ninguna prisa abría cada vez mas el Yukata de fina seda dejándome poco a poco mas expuesta y vulnerable a sus caricias...sentí la injusticia de la situación y exploré su torso, quitando el estorbo que representaba su playera negra, cuando me hube desecho de ella, esta vez disfruté de la sensación de su cálida piel y recorrí tan fervientemente su cuerpo como él el mío; que besaba, lamía y mordía gentilmente cuanta piel encontraba a su paso abrumándome en frágiles gemidos de placer...

- ...nada que no puedas darme... ¿recuerdas?... – me dijo mientras me despojaba por completo del resguardo de mi Yukata y el amparo de mi ropa interior...

Le sonreí en respuesta y le ayudé a quitar sus pantalones de nuestro camino... sí...le sonreí, le sonreí sinceramente... Enardecida, contemplé al hombre que tenía en frente y que me regresó una mirada llena de lujuria, presionó sutilmente su cuerpo contra mí, dejándome sentirlo por completo... el deseo excitó todos mis sentidos y un intenso fuego sofocó con su calor la habitación.

Itachi volvió a besarme apasionadamente y yo solo pude dejarlo hacer conmigo lo que quisiera mientras yo acariciaba su fuerte y perfecta espalda. Me sobresalté un poco por el súbito contacto de su mano en mi entrepierna pero mi mente quedó en blanco cuando hábilmente rozó con sus dedos la sensible piel de mi intimidad, no pude contenerme de gemir y suspirar al notar que uno y luego dos de sus dedos se introducían gentilmente dentro de mi una y otra vez... pero se detuvo dejándome cruelmente extasiada y ansiosa por más, en cambio me observó atentamente como disfrutando de ver mi respiración agitada y mi rostro sonrojado y levemente sudoroso por el calor que cubría el cuarto entero...

Tenía la garganta sumamente seca pero pude articular una palabra que lo hizo sonreírme de esa manera que me vuelve loca...

- ...más...

Mi cuerpo acogió el de Itachi uniéndose en perfecta simbiosis, lentamente penetró en mi procurando no lastimarme por ser mi primera vez pero tuve que sostenerme de los bordes de la cama con los ojos húmedos por el dolor que recorría todo mi sistema nervioso, sin embargo en tan solo unos segundos me descubrí gimiendo sin control, podía sentir la cadera de Itachi tan cerca de mí, moviéndose rítmicamente y de forma desenfrenada una vez que notó que mi dolor había desaparecido siendo sustituido por algo exquisitamente mejor, un descontrolado sentimiento inundó mi mente al escuchar sus leves gemidos y suspiros y me parecieron los sonidos mas excitantes y sensuales que hubiera escuchado jamás, mi cuerpo se movía por si sólo junto con el suyo ...me hacía sentir tan... tan... profundamente completa...

-AAAHHHHhhhhh!!! Itaachiii!!... – grité en un gemido, mi espalda se arqueó con el infinito placer que obnubilaba mis sentidos y su cuerpo se aferró al mío en un último movimiento como si quisiera evitar que escapara de su lado. Pude sentir la calidez que envolvió mi interior cuando llegamos al clímax y ambos caímos en una especie de sopor postorgásmico dejándonos enzarzados en un abrazo que nos mantenía aún íntimamente unidos pues me negaba a separarme de él, de Itachi Uchiha, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, los auténticos ojos negros del primer hombre en mi vida y me miraron con desasosiego...

- Gracias Sakura... – me acercó más hacia él, si es humanamente posible... dejando mi rostro descansar sobre su pecho donde podía escuchar el latir acompasado de su corazón mientras él pasaba suavemente sus dedos entre las frágiles hebras de mi cabello y sentí el cansancio y el sueño apoderarse de mi cuerpo y mente...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-...gracias Sakura... – le repetí en un susurro, de alguna manera la chica que ahora tenía entre mis brazos, tan cerca de mi corazón, había logrado entrar a mi alma como nadie nunca lo había logrado, sin ningún esfuerzo, ni siquiera con la intención de hacerlo, simplemente rompió las barreras que formé inconscientemente desde hace mucho tiempo... en sus ojos, en sus labios y en su cuerpo encontré un sentimiento que nunca creí ser capaz de poseer, había estado tan enfrascado en mi obsesión de poder, de probar y sobrepasar los límites de mi Sharingan que no me había dado la oportunidad de descubrir que hay otras cosas por las que vale la pena vivir... y morir... su sonrisa... la sonrisa que encontré en los recuerdos de Sasuke ese día... me confundió... me intrigó sobremanera y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en volver a ver esa sonrisa... pensé que tal vez no lo lograría, perdí la esperanza... pero cuando creí que ya no me quedaba tiempo para buscarla... ella me la entregó por propia voluntad, y no solo una sonrisa... y ahora... _no permitiría que alguien se atreviera a amenazar esa sonrisa que acababa de renacer en ella... acabaré de una vez por todas con algo que tal vez nunca debió ser..._

**Flash back**

- ...tu eres Uchiha Itachi... –

Un hombre con una capa negra con nubes rojas finamente bordadas me habló mientras yo tomaba sake en una mesa apartada de un bar... "poco recomendable" por decirle de alguna forma... parecía muy seguro de si mismo... debía ser muy valiente o muy tonto como para atreverse a dirigirse a mi... no muchos lo hacían debido a la aún fresca noticia de el asesinato de todo mi clan... cuya autoría me era correctamente adjudicada... Pero cuando lo vi directamente a los ojos me sorprendí al encontrarme con unos extremadamente parecidos a los míos...

- Permíteme presentarme... soy Uchiha Madara... así es, parece que no terminaste con todo el clan después de todo...

- Es un error que aún puede corregirse... – le dije sobreponiéndome a mi sorpresa inicial, y correspondiéndole con una mirada indiferente

- Ya veo... entonces porque no averiguarlo ahora mismo?... - sin decir más salió del bar y seguramente esperaría afuera...

Me quedé unos minutos pensando si valdría la pena molestarme en perder el tiempo con "ese" Uchiha, pero... _no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas..._ _lo de Sasuke es diferente, tengo planes a futuro para mi "hermanito"... pero un Uchiha más en este mundo... no sé si sea aceptable..._

Como lo suponía, Uchiha Madara esperaba impasible fuera del bar, y cuando salí las pocas personas que pasaban por la calle bajo la luz de una brillante luna llena corrieron despavoridas al ver al "asesino Uchiha", aún llevaba las ropas de ANBU por lo que seguramente no les fue muy difícil reconocerme además claro de que desde que maté al clan, mi familia y mi mejor amigo; había abandonado el negro de mis ojos que podían identificarme como un humano normal... un ser común y corriente... vulnerable... cosa que jamás aceptaría... cambiándolo así por el maldito color escarlata, tan maldito como lo estaba mi alma entera ahora...

- Eh oído hablar mucho de ti Itachi, y no creo que sea necesaria una batalla normal, somos portadores del Sharingan, y más aún, somos los únicos Uchihas (olvidando de momento que prácticamente somos también los últimos...) capaces de usar el Mangekyou... así que probaremos el poder de nuestra sangre... nuestra especialidad... el Tsukiyomi°...

La luna escarlata se ciño sobre ambos en la combinación de los mundos creados por cada uno, dando lugar a un combate totalmente diferente a cualquiera que haya existido jamás, ilusiónes, visiones mas haya de algo real o irreal, sangre... mucha sangre... y dolor... un terrible dolor...

Pero los mundos se disolvieron, después de horas, días en esos mundos, solo habían sido segundos en la realidad... tan solo instantes... y solo un Uchiha se mantenía en pie...

- Porqué me has hecho perder mi tiempo Uchiha Madara???... – la sangre y el dolor no eran relevantes en mi... solo insignificancias que no podían mellar mi poder... y él solo era otro insecto que aún sentía dolor... sentir... algo tan carente de...significado para mi...

El aludido trataba de ponerse en pie con la poca o nula dignidad que le quedaba...era tan patético...

- No mereces llevar el título de Uchiha... dame una razón para no matarte... – le cuestioné al acercarme hasta él y levantar su rostro, jalando sus cabellos hacia atrás con fuerza y desenfundando mi katana con la otra mano, la misma katana que había arrebatado las vidas de todos los otros Uchiha...

- Te he subestimado Itachi... pero aún puedo ofrecerte algo que no podrías conseguir por ti mismo...

- En serio? – le dije con escepticismo – y que podría ser eso?

- Estoy creando una organización... Akatsuki... después de obtener el Mangekyou, busqué el origen, el auténtico origen de nuestro doujutsu (técnica ocular)...resultado de la maldición de uno de los antiguos dioses más poderosos... el dios de la muerte, pues al parecer nuestro clan intentó eliminar en la antigüedad a su "mascota": Nekomata... o Nibi°° (dos colas)... así es... un bijuu... así que nos maldijo con el "Sharingan" pero yo no lo veo como una maldición... podemos hacernos más poderosos... solo habría que atrapar a las nuevas reencarnaciones de los bijuus... los Jinchuuriki...extraerles su chakra y utilizarlo para forzar todo el potencial del Mangekyou, mejorarlo...

- Akatsuki eh?... acaso no puedes hacerlo tu sólo... bueno, es obvio que no...

- No soy omnipresente Itachi, necesito de tu ayuda y tal vez después usaremos a algunos otros ninjas exiliados para que hagan en trabajo sucio...

- Forzar todo el potencial del Mangekyou eh?...mejorarlo... es una oferta tentadora sin lugar a dudas... porqué no? no tengo mejores planes de momento...

Lo solté y haciendo uso de lo que le quedaba de energía se levantó, caminamos hasta una posada cercana al bar donde me encontró y a la mañana siguiente partimos en busca del poder...

**Fin Flash back**

- Sakura... estarás aquí cuando regrese?... Me esperarás???... – pero su suave respiración me indicó que ella se encontraba sumida en un tranquilo sueño... aún así, conocía la respuesta... desde el fondo de mi ser ya sabía cual sería su respuesta si alguna vez llegaba a hacer esa pregunta... desde esa mañana en que la espiaba a ella y a alguien más en un campo de entrenamiento en Konoha... Besé con delicadeza sus labios levemente abiertos y me separé de su lado... tal vez para siempre... – te protegeré Sakura... no debes preocuparte...

Salí en silencio de la habitación, envuelto en mi capa y con la katana en mi espalda...

El pasillo solo era iluminado por unas cuantas velas y me interné en la fría noche al salir de la casa...

- Vas a algún lado Itachi??... – una silueta oscura apareció de la nada...

- Sasuke... tengo asuntos pendientes... pero regresaré mañana temprano...

- Irás a acabar con esa bola de inútiles cierto??? – Pero no esperó a que contestara – no permitiré que te lleves toda la diversión tu sólo... Además me servirá de entrenamiento, para cuando terminé con ellos, podré matarte al fin...

- ... Como quieras Sasuke... – pero en realidad no le prestaba mucha atención, había vuelto mi mirada hacia la ventana detrás de la cual sabía que ella se encontraba todavía durmiendo en la cama, completamente ajena a la sangre que se derramaría esta noche...

- Estas conciente de que cuando volvamos, ella ya no estará ahí, cierto? – me preguntó cambiando extrañamente su tono de voz

- Lo sé Sasuke...- realmente no es necesario... ni agradable que me lo recordara...porque junto al increíble sentimiento de haberla tenido en mis brazos, también estaba el dolor que ahora atravesaba brutalmente mi corazón al apartarme de su lado... - Lo sé...vámonos...los días de Akatsuki han llegado a su fin...

...y Fin de Cap ... y? ... que tal?? O – O... X D... W u W ...

°Tsukiyomi (Dios de la Luna) Tsukiyomi es un genjutsu de altísimo nivel que solo un usuario del Mangekyou Sharingan puede realizar. Gracias a esta técnica el Uchiha puede controlar el tiempo, el espacio, incluso la masa de los objetos. Esta técnica consiste en tele transportar la mente del enemigo a un mundo imaginario creado por el Uchiha y usado para torturar mentalmente al oponente.

°°Recurrir a la inf. de Naruto Gaiden de los bijuus para cualquier duda.. X D


	13. no quieroNO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!

**Nas!!!!**

**No saben como me puse de feliz al ver que el cap. pasado les gustó, solo digamos que me la pasé dando saltitos de alegría por toda mi casa jajajajaja...(inner:... que ridícula verdad???), o tu cállate inner, que también estabas tan contenta sino es que más. Sabía que me estaba arriesgando con el lemon, pero quería probar suerte en esta "categoría"... en fin, ya salí de los odiosos nervios y las dudas que embargaban mi mente impidiendome continuar el sig. cap., y ya está listo, pero antes de que puedan leer el cap. ya saben lo que nos detiene... las GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!!: **

**omtatelo **Pues en mi historia no es tanto así de que se enamorara "porque sí" , tal vez si es un poco precipitado pero el caso es que cuando Itachi vió a Sakura en la mente de Sasuke, su sonrisa le intrigó y quiso verla por el mismo (inner: o eso es lo que nos dijo el preciosísimo de Itachi a nosotras, así que lo sabemos de buena fuente jejejejeje...) y los sentimientos que pudieron desatarse en el "camino" pues están plasmados en el cap. anterior, es lo mas claro que pude expresarlos XD

**EeMiiLyh-chan **con quien se quedará Sakura?, bueno es una magnífica pregunta que yo misma me hecho infinidad de veces... pero tendrás que averiguarlo de la misma forma que yo...esperando jjejejeje...

**Cam.Saku **Pues te puedo jurar que tus reviews nunca me han parecido "alaraco (sea lo que sea que signifique... :D) o desesperante, al contrario, y no te preocupes que esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba... XD jajajajaja

**aidee03 **por kami!!!me asustas... en realidad el lemon te pareció light???? vaya-vaya... pues entonces tendré que mejorarlo para la próxima jejejejejeje (inner: no creo que podamos... de por si acuérdate de cómo estábamos cuando lo escribimos...uff... nos costó mucho trabajo...) tienes razón inner... tal vez soy mas mojigata de lo que creía... L ...X – X° jajajajajaja en fin, ya veremos, ja ne!

**clover potter **Me alegra que haya sido tan inesperado como quería que fuera...no sabes como estaba de nerviosa por saber la reacción que provocaría este cap...bueno, espero que no decaiga la calidad en este...

**MYsweetAngel **que comes que adivinas?! pero el asunto es el como y el porqué, cierto?, pues eso lo veremos en este cap. XD.

**chicamari-angel **Yo soy la que menos quiere que sufra ninguno de los dos bombones de este fic... , y no te preocupes por lo del lemon, yo sé que a muchas personas no les gusta del todo, pero no pude evitar la tentación de probar suerte :D , y tampoco te preocupes por los de los problemas con tu comp., pero espero tu opinión del este cap. XD.

**ALenis **Pues la duda no tardará demasiado en aclararse (inner: pues de hecho depende de cuante te tardes en los próximos cap...) bueno-bueno, pero el caso es que espero decidir el final de esto muy pronto y se los dejaré ir viendo poco a poco...y cómo reaccionará Sakura...pues ya veremos jejejeje...

**clea everlasting **Lo siento mucho, Itachi se fue pues...porque me encelé de que estuviera con Sakura y le dije que mejor se viniera conmigo jejejejejejeje(inner: o sí!, nos divertiremos mucho con él je-je-je-je-je...XD...)

**CAPÍTULO 12 – no quiero... ¡¡¡NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA OTRA VEZ!!!**

- Kakashi-sensei?...

-...¡¡¡¡ SAKURA!!!!... – me levanté como rayo empujando sin reparos al pobre que me había sacado de mi turbulento sueño pero me quedé de hielo al verme rodeado por shinobis de Konoha y a Naruto tirado sobre el techo en el que me había quedado dormido y viéndome con reproche.

- Tranquilo Kakashi-sensei, somos nosotros...- Naruto se acercó encabezando al grupo formado por Neji, Kiba y Shino que me observaban con miradas curiosas- acabamos de llegar...

- Na-naruto, chicos, me alegro de verlos... – vaya, que situación mas bochornosa, pensé mientras llevaba mi mano a mi nuca inconscientemente.

- Venimos lo más rápido que pudimos Kaka-sensei, Neji nos dijo en el camino que ya sabes donde esta Sakura-chan y que también es probable que esté ahí Sasuke...

- Kakashi-san, primero que nada, que paso con los dos Akatsukis que seguiste?? – me preguntó el Hyuuga haciéndome recordar de golpe todo lo que había visto anoche y obligándome a ponerme tan serio como él.

- Pues... Itachi los mató...

- Que?!?!?!?! – gritaron todos al unísono, hasta Shino y Neji parecieron cambiar un poco su adusta expresión

- No me pude acercar lo suficiente para escuchar pues era demasiado riesgo de que me descubrieran pero lo importante es que no fueron ni 10min. que llegaron, cuando Itachi los atacó y... bueno, solo digamos que no quedó nada de ellos...

- Pero porqué????!!!! hombre, si yo pensé que esos tipos eran amigos de ese tal Uchiha Itachi!!! – dijo Kiba exaltado y siendo coreado por Akamaru con un fuerte ladrido.

- Dudo mucho que Itachi tenga amigos... pero eso no es relevante...

- Pero Neji nos dijo que esos tipos se llevarían a Sakura a su base... si están muertos, entonces solo nos queda Itachi, acabaremos con él para rescatar a Sakura-chan!!!- intervino emocionado el rubio con los ojos azules echando chispas

- Independientemente de la razón que haya tenido Itachi para matar a sus compañeros de Akatsuki, esta el hecho de que Sakura y Sasuke estaban ahí... – dije sin prestar atención a la interrupción de mi antiguo alumno.

- Entonces también Sasuke también esta aquí!!!!!? genial!!! será algo así como dos por uno!!! ...

- ...estaban con él, parece que Sasuke efectivamente se unió a Akatsuki – seguí, volviendo a ignorar al kitsune... - aunque aún no lleva la capa de la organización, pero lo que me preocupa o me intriga aquí es que Sakura, que estaba con ellos anoche no parece lastimada y tampoco... pues...secuestrada...

- Kaka-sensei, a que te refieres con eso???... – sus ojos azules estaban casi cerrados en su clásico gesto de "concentración" que mas bien denotaba su completa confusión...

- Es solo una teoría... pero tal vez Sasuke convenció a Itachi de liberar a Sakura... pero a su vez Sakura se quedó con ellos para convencer a Sasuke de volver a la Aldea... y quizá por eso Itachi mató a esos dos cuando les dijeron que se la llevarían a su base...él no tenía que matarlos pero supongo que estaba aburrido o que sé yo...- puse mi ojito feliz y despreocupado tratando de ignorar las continuas miradas tan extrañas de todos el grupo de ninjas que me rodeaba y volví a llevar mi mano a mi nuca un poco nervioso...-... o tal vez le di demasiadas vueltas a mi teoría ...es muy rebuscada??...

- ehhh... pues todo es posible Kakashi-san...- contestó Neji sobre el suspiro de aburrimiento de Shino, una risita de Kiba y lo que seguramente sería otra pregunta de Naruto... - Pero no nos adelantemos... están en alguna posada cerca de aquí??

- En esa casa de hospedaje – dije señalando el destartalado edificio.

- Byakugaan !- activó su técnica y registró la casa detenidamente frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo en una expresión peculiar...mmmm... Kakashi-san?...

- Que pasa Neji, que es lo que ves? – pregunté un poco alarmado por el raro tono de voz que usó.

- ... reconozco el chakra de Sakura-san... pero...

- PERO... PERO QUÉ??!!?!?!?!?! – me acerqué con lo que supuse, debido a su expresión, sería una poco amigable mirada y pronto Naruto se puso igualmente a mi lado viendo duramente al jóven que no terminaba su frase

- ...EstáBienEstáBien! – dijo muy rápido – solo que está sola, no veo el chakra de Sasuke o el de alguien que pueda ser Itachi...

- Cómo??, la dejaron sola???, pero si no vi salir a nadie anoche...

- tal vez salieron cuando usted dormía... – murmuró Shino y unas odiosas risitas surgieron de Kiba y Naruto para acompañar el chiste del chico/insecto...

Le dirigí una mirada asesina y la parte de su rostro que permitía ver su gabardina adquirió un tono rojizo que hubiera sido muy gracioso en otra situación...donde no estuviera siendo humillado por un trío de chunnins y juzgado por los acusadores ojos aperlados de un Hyuuga...

- ne-ne Kaka-sensei, solo era una broma... yo iré por Sakura-chan, y ustedes me cubren las espaldas por si es una emboscada...

- Claro que no Naruto, si es una emboscada el menos indicado para averiguarlo eres tú...a ti eres al que busca Akatsuki recuerdas?

- Pero Kaka-sensei, precisamente porque es a mi al que buscan, no esperan que sea yo el que me arriesgue, usaremos la psicología inversa... al ir yo sólo se puede pensar que hay algo raro y que podría ser una trampa... – y terminó con una deslumbrante sonrisa...

Todos: "¡¡¡¡¡ O – O!!!!! what???? desde cuando Naruto... piensa?..."

Antes de que saliéramos todos de nuestro aturdimiento, él ya estaba entrando en el viejo edificio a buen paso y muy seguro de sí mismo...

- ... bueno... o no había ninguna emboscada, o Naruto tenía razón...si es así...creo que se va a acabar el mundo... X u X° – dijo Kiba mientras le rascaba una oreja a Akamaru...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...mmmm...aawwwwhhh- estiré mis brazos y bostecé largamente, _que bien dormí... "pues claro, quien no iba a dormir bien teniendo como almohada el bien torneado cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha..." .hey-hey-hey-hey..hablando del diablo... cómo que algo (o alguien) falta aquí... dónde esta?! donde está Itachi?!?!?! Habrá salido a entrenar con Sasuke?, también hoy??, después de... después de anoche... ¬ /¬ bueno, tampoco es que esperara que el "asesino" Uchiha cambiara de un día para otro, despertándome con melosos y cursis poemas... _con una gran sonrisa en mi carame envolví en las sábanas y me acerqué a la ventana, era completamente la dirección opuesta del patio donde entrenan los hermanos Uchiha, pero esperaba oír algo al menos...

...Nada... solo el ladrido de un perro... me senté en una de las sillas viendo fijamente hacia el exterior perdida en mis vacilaciones... _esos besos...esas caricias...despertara o no a mi lado, sabía que había sido completamente sincero conmigo... no eran necesarias las palabras, con Itachi siempre eran acciones, nada de las clásicas promesas de amor eterno...sus labios, sus manos...su piel...son suficientes para entenderlo... y nuestra pasión es todo lo que se necesita para unirnos..._

Podía recordar claramente como apenas hacía unas horas Itachi había estado sentado en esta silla con su katana sobre sus piernas... igual que aquella noche cuando mató al clan de ladrones... _Oh nooo!!!espera un segundo... no!!no!!no!!no!!no!!no!! _de golpe mi mente fue uniendo cabos... y pequeños trozos de conversaciones anteriores reaparecieron frescas en mi memoria...

**Flash Back **

**----1----**

- Akatsuki sabe, bueno... conocía tus intenciones para ir a Konoha?...

- Mis asuntos personales no son de su incumbencia.

- Pero no crees que son de su incumbencia cuando la Kunoichi a la que "secuestraste" es la mejor amiga de Naruto y la aprendiz de la Godaime... Akatsuki es buscado en todo el país del Fuego y hasta en la Arena, pero es diferente a que ahora Konoha le declarará la guerra...

- No te preocupes – dijo como si eso zanjara todo el tema

- ... pero... seguramente tu "Líder", cuando se entere intentará usarme para atrapar a Naruto...

- Lo intentará, tu lo has dicho... pero no lo permitiré. Te protegeré Sakura... no te preocupes...

**----2----**

- Renunciar??? Acaso se puede renunciar a una organización como esa?? es-es posible?

- Acabo de hacerlo... pero digamos que mañana lo haré oficial...

- A que te refieres con eso??

- No importa, no me hagas caso Sakura – dejó la katana al pie de la ventana, se levantó y se volvió hacia mi clavando sus ojos en los míos – Esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo...

- No-no te entiendo...- se estaba acercando lentamente y volvía a sentir ese calor cubriendo mi rostro...

- Prometí protegerte Sakura...

**Fin Flash Back**

_... su katana...renunciar a Akatsuki...hacerlo oficial...su katana... protegerme... esperaba tener más tiempo...!su katana...¡ Acaso planea matar a todos los integrantes de Akatsuki como lo hizo con sus compañeros, clan y el de ladrones que descubrieron por accidente su base...solo... solo por mi..._

_Aaagggghhh!!!Me rehuso a perderlo!! Pero no tengo idea de a dónde ha ido... porqué!!!???...porqué siento como si esto fuera el final? porqué me siento tal mal??..._ Un sonido indefinido y atormentado escapó de mi garganta sin que pudiera reprimirlo, podía sentir cálidas lágrimas recorrer mi rostro sin control, subí los pies a la silla y me aferré a mi misma en una abrazo, enterrando mis uñas en la piel de mis brazos con furia...

-...PORQUÉ...¡!¡!??... el aire parecía no querer entrar a mis pulmones, mis hombros temblaban por mis inútiles esfuerzos de calmar mi llanto y por el desesperado intento de respirar con normalidad..._no quier_o!!!! ... - NO QUIERO QUEDARME SOLA!!!...no quiero...!!!...no quiero estar sola otra vez...!!!!! - Y repetí cual mantra esto último, tratando de convencerme de que esa forma no pasaría, de que de alguna forma el calor del cuerpo de Itachi no abandonara mi piel...

Volvía a sentirme débil, repugnantemente débil y vulnerable... sabía de una forma u otra que ya no lo volvería a ver... Itachi ya nunca más estaría a mi lado...

"_-__Has cambiado Haruno Sakura... ya no pareces mas una niña mimada, llorona, débil e inútil..."_

Las palabras de Itachi regresaron a mi, dejándome estática... contuve el aliento unos segundos, podía escuchar su voz claramente en mi cabeza,_ es cierto...es cierto..._

No borré con mi mano los rastros de mis lágrimas, pero mi corazón calmó su ritmo y mi cuerpo dejó de temblar... Itachi no me abandonó, al contrario; me protege y cree en mi y mi poder, nunca me ha subestimado y aunque algo me dice que no lo volveré a tener junto a mi, nada hará que olvide todo lo que viví con él y todo lo que me hizo recordar y entender...

---------------------------------

- Qué fue eso?? lo oyeron??!!! – se había podido escuchar un grito indescifrable proveniente de uno de las habitaciones de la casa y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerme, desaparecí en una nube de humo...

- Sakura...- por fin... ahí estaba, envuelta en una sábana blanca pero dejando ver sus hombros y parte de sus brazos donde se podían ver marcas rojas que seguramente dejaron sus propias uñas, cuando me vio entre sorprendida y asustada, descubrí sus ojos brillantes por lágrimas recientemente derramadas, pero tenía la mirada perdida, como si en realidad no me estuviera viendo a mi, el dolor en esos ojos esmeralda me rompieron el alma en mil pedazos... apenas hace poco estaba bien... – Sakura... que pasó Sakura???!!...

Pero no me respondió, se quedó en un frío silencio, sólo se levantó lentamente, y se quedó viéndome...

- Sakura...- y no lo soporté mas, me acerqué a ella y la tomé en mis brazos con fuerza temiendo que se fuera a caer pues no parecía poder mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo... Sentí su tibio aliento sobre mi cuello cuando trató de seguir en contacto con mi mirada aún en el tenaz abrazo en que la sujetaba, _porqué cada vez que la vuelvo a encontrar, veo algo diferente es su mirada?...porque tiene que cambiar siempre cuando está lejos de mi?, porqué parece que yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto?!..._llevé una mano a su cara y quité el caminó que habían formado las lágrimas en sus mejillas... _es esto acaso lo único que puedo hacer por ella?..._

- Sakura-chaaan!!!...Kaka-sensei???, qué...qué hace usted aquí...??!! Pensé que yo iba a ser quien viniera por Sakura-chan...

En contra de mi voluntad, la solté... pero no me alejé demasiado... _ya no lo haría..._

- Lo siento Naruto, pero creí escuchar algo proveniente de esta habitación y decidí venir, no sabía cuanto tardarías en llegar hasta acá...

- wakarimasu... Sakura-chan... estás bien??, porque traes esa sábana como capa...

W u W°... (N/A: entiendo)

Para asombro de ambos; ella nos dedicó una bella sonrisa, muy suave y ligeramente triste, pero tan sincera que hasta Naruto cambió inmediatamente su expresión a una melancólica y seria, mostrando una madurez rara en él... caminó hasta ella y la miró con la luz del sol sacando destellos de sus ojos azules y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

- ... volvamos a casa Sakura...

**bueno, y que les pareció?? de verdad que dudé mucho, porque tenía muy claro todo lo que quería transmitir en la parte donde Sakura se encuentra sola, todos los detalles los tenía claros en mi cabeza, hasta el mas mínimo aspecto, pero tal vez fue demasiado claro porque a la hora de escribirlo como que no era suficiente, no mostraba todo lo que quería expresar en un principio y pues me quedé un poco decepcionada de mi misma pero ni modo... me quedé sin inspiración como para borrarlo y hacerlo todo de nuevo...pero bueno, trataré de compensarlos en el sig. cap., hasta entonces... (sí, ya saben lo que sigue verdad?)... **

**JA NE!! (inner: no olvides recordarles, que dejen sus valiosísimos comentarios!!) **

**P.D. cierto-cierto, no me hagan sufrir y regálenme unOs min. de su tiempo para dejar su opinión. XD. Sayo-- :D**


	14. PreguntasRespuestasMentiras y Cartas

**Nas¿cómo han estado? VuV° (inner: que cínica!! todavía que no das señales de vida por tanto tiempo y saludas como si nada... eres de lo peor...), bueno-bueno como los he hecho esperar tanto, no los distraeré con tanta palabrería más que para mencionar a las personas que se merecen todo mi agradecimiento y el reconocimiento por haberse tomado la molestia de dejarme unas cuantas palabras que alegran mi vida VuV... **

**CeReZita-Chan**

**omtatelo**

**MYsweetAngel**

**aidee03**

**jessy moon 15**

**Cam.Saku**

**Capítulo 13 – Preguntas/Respuestas-Mentiras y Cartas**

En el capítulo anterior (VuV):

Para asombro de ambos; ella nos dedicó una bella sonrisa, muy suave y ligeramente triste, pero tan sincera que hasta Naruto cambió inmediatamente su expresión a una melancólica y seria, mostrando una madurez rara en él... caminó hasta ella, la miró con la luz del sol sacando destellos de sus ojos azules y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-...volvamos a casa Sakura...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto... siempre que lo necesito está cerca... mi amigo..._ lo besé tiernamente en su mejilla y sin decir nada tomé el yukata que yacía tirado en el suelo y fui al baño para vestirme_... no...no entenderían...aunque tratara de explicarlo... ¿cómo podrían aceptar lo que pasó entre Itachi y yo? imposible...pero... que diré..._ Al salir, Kakashi y Naruto seguían como clavados en el mismo sitio en que los dejé...

- mmm, emghh! – aclaré mi garganta tratando de llamar su atención que se mantenía en la nada.

- Sakura¿dónde están Itachi y Sasuke?... – preguntó Kakashi.

- Sakura-chan...Kaka-sensei creé que Sasuke hizo que de alguna forma Itachi te liberara pero no lograste convencer a ese baka de volver contigo...¿es por eso que estas triste?

¿estas triste porque Sasuke se fue con Itachi?...

_...¡¿qué¡¡¿¿Incluso Sasuke se fue??!!... _persistiendo en mi silencio dirigí mi mirada a la ventana nuevamente_...¿acaso Sasuke...piensa en ayudar a Itachi?...es poco probable pero sino, porqué otra razón lo haría... pero bueno... creo que sin saberlo Naruto me ha regalado las respuestas que necesito a sus preguntas..._

- Así es Naruto...

-...mmm Sakura...- dijo Kakashi como recordándome que el igualmente había hecho una pregunta.

- No lo sé Kakashi.

_...O – O° wow...¿me dijo Kakashi? ...¿sólo Kakashi?... _– pensó el jounin.

- demo Sakura...- volvió a insistir.

-Kakashi¿podemos hablar de esto cuando estemos en Konoha¿por favor?... vayámonos de aquí de una vez ¿quieren?...

Kakashi no dejaba de lanzarme miradas furtivas desde que salimos de la casa de hospedaje, nos reunimos con los chicos que aun esperaban fuera y partimos hacia nuestro hogar...

Naruto no se apartó de mi lado, y si alguna vez lo hacía, estaban Kiba, Shino y hasta Neji ahí; que se mostraban muy amables conmigo, así que Kakashi no tuvo oportunidad para insistir en las preguntas que seguramente quería hacer, además de que por alguna razón lo irritaban sobre manera las atenciones que recibía de los chicos y no pierde oportunidad para dirigir miradas asesinas a quien se crucé en su camino..._nunca lo había visto así..._ Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos a las puertas de Konoha y yo ya estaba lista para responder a todas esas posibles preguntas...

- Sakura-san, nosotros debemos reportarnos con la Hokage y seguramente Tsunade-sama querrá hablar contigo, pero ya es tarde, si quieres lo podemos dejar para mañana, para que puedas descansar...

- No es necesario Neji, hicimos el mismo viaje, estoy cansada, sí, pero no más que ustedes, entre mas rápido termine esto mejor...

- bien, entonces apurémonos Sakura-chan V u V - gritó Naruto.

Saltando ágilmente por los techos de la aldea, para no ser vistos por demasiada gente, pronto nos encontramos sobre el rojo edificio con el signo del país del fuego donde estaba la oficina de la Godaime, bajamos unas cuantas escaleras, pasamos algunos pasillos y cuando al fin estuvimos frente a la puerta de donde seguramente estaría la mujer que me había enseñado tanto, mis manos empezaron a sudar y ya no me sentía tan segura respecto a lo que tendría que hacer...

Neji tocó la puerta, pero para variar Naruto no pudo contenerse y antes de esperar a que nos dieran permiso de pasar, él ya la había abierto y entró con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¡¡¡Tsunade-obaachan!!!¡¡¡lo hemos logrado!!! Traemos a Sakura-chan sana y salva!!

- ¡Sakura! – la sannin legendaria pero sobre todo, mi sensei; por primera vez ignorando a Naruto, salió casi saltando de su escritorio lleno de pergaminos y montañas de papeles para lanzarse sobre mi en un fuerte abrazo – Ohh Sakura¿Estás bien? estábamos muy preocupados por ti...

- Si, estoy bien, de verdad... – contesté cuando me hubo soltado y pude volver a respirar.

- Bien...entonces...!!!!Me puedes decir que hacías en medio de la noche en el bosque buscando problemas con Uchiha Itachi jovencita. Si no te gustaba mi plan, y no querías que Naruto fuera la carnada, pues haberlo dicho antes; nos hubiéramos evitado todo esto del secuestro y simplemente ideado otro plan¡¡¡¡

- O – O...hemmm...sumimasen Tsunade-shishou...

- No es tan fácil como una disculpa Sakura... pero en fin... Esto llegó desde ayer... – extendió su brazo mostrándome un rollo sellado con una tinta roja muy oscura...

-¿he¿qué?... ¿qué es esto shishou?...

- Esperamos que tu puedas decirnos Sakura... Nadie más es capaz de abrir ese rollo, esta sellado con sangre... es un jutsu poderoso, solo puede abrirlo la persona a quien está dirigido...

- wakata... (entiendo) - lo tomé entre mis manos con cuidado y pude ver claramente mi nombre trazado en sangre: **サクラ **(Sa-ku-ra)

- Sólo tienes que tocar tu nombre y se abrirá...

Justo cuando lo dijo había hecho ademán de seguir las finas líneas con mi dedo índice pero logré apartarlo a tiempo...No decía nada más por fuera, sin embargo sabía perfectamente de quien era...podía sentirlo...Al darme cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban sobre mi, aparté también mi mirada del rollo y la fijé en la Hokage...

- ¿¿Acaso no lo abrirás??...- me dijo con la voz más "tierna" de la que era capaz.

- No... Bueno es obvio que es para mí y por lo mismo no veo la necesidad de abrirlo justo ahora...

Ambas nos miramos directamente unos segundos... Relámpagos cafés y verdes chocaban entre nosotras... _Sin duda mi sensei es muy inteligente y sus ojos brillan con suspicacia... Pero no se enterará mas de lo que yo considere conveniente...ese rollo...la carta de Itachi que seguramente traería en su interior...me devolvía mi valor..._

- Como tú digas Sakura...- dijo al fin, aceptando su derrota...- Bueno, a lo que vinieron...Quiero saber todo lo que pasó con Uchiha Itachi...

- ... no hay mucho que decir Tsunade-shishou...- contesté al ver que probablemente quería que fuera la primera en hablar...

- Debe de haberlo Sakura, has estado secuestrada poco más de dos semanas, de hecho ahora que lo pienso, te ves demasiado bien para haber sido presa del Uchiha Itachi...

- Eso es porque Sasuke-teme hizo que Itachi la dejara ir – interrumpió Naruto antes de que pudiera decir algo.

- ¿¿Cómo¿¿Sasuke estaba con Itachi entonces?? Pensé que estaría en Akatsuki pero no precisamente con su hermano... ¿y te dejó ir?- pregunto escéptica.

- Tsunade-shishou, cuando Itachi me llevó hasta la Aldea de la Roca estuve bajo el poder del Sharingan, no supe de mí hasta días después y ciertamente Sasuke estaba ahí, parece que Sasuke mostró lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad al hacer que Itachi desistiera de usarme para atraer a Naruto...no me pregunte cómo porque no tengo la menor idea... Pero yo decidí quedarme cerca hasta que Sasuke aceptara regresar conmigo aquí...

- Ya veo...¿y luego¿Qué pasó?...

- Hace apenas unas noches llegaron dos Akatsukis, parece que Itachi había tenido la intención de usarme para atraer a Naruto pero por su cuenta, sin el respaldo de Akatsuki...Sin embargo ellos tenían otros planes, insistieron en llevarme a su base, con su "Líder", tanto como para dar con el Kyuubi, como ventaja ahora que Konoha le ha declarado la guerra a Akatsuki...

- ¡Hombre! pues que esperaban, si pensábamos que tenían consigo a nuestra mejor Kunoichi...aunque de todas formas era algo que debimos hacer desde antes...- soltó indignada la mujer pero con una leve sonrisa...- hee..Perdón... continua-continua.

- ...pues...Itachi los mató...simplemente se hartó de ellos y... los mató...

- ¿¿Mató a sus compañeros??- me volvió a interrumpir.

- No creo que los considerara sus compañeros, por lo menos no el tipo de compañeros a los que nosotros

estamos acostumbrados... A la mañana siguiente llegó Kakashi, Naruto y los chicos, y ellos fueron los que me dijeron que Itachi y Sasuke se habían ido...

_...no hay mejor mentira que la verdad manipulada..._

(N/A: Es mí dicho favorito...desborda sabiduría ¿verdad?... V u V° ...jeje)

- ¡¡¡Ustedes!!! – la mujer, nuevamente tras su escritorio y sentándose en la silla detrás del mismo, gritó haciendo que todos saltaran por el súbito llamado.

- Hai!! – contestaron al unísono y no pude contener una leve risa por lo cómicos que se veían todos tan intimidados por mi mentora, pero mi risa, por muy baja que halla sido no pasó desapercibida a la vista de la misma...

- ehh...a sí¿ustedes qué tienen que decir? – dijo dejándome por fin de escanearme con su mirada...

- Kakashi-san y yo nos encontramos en el camino a los dos Akatsukis que ya mencionó Sakura-san y escuchamos una conversación que coincide con lo que ella dice – respondió de inmediato Neji...

- Kakashi ¡!

- Kisame y Deidara Tsunade-sama...

-Entiendo... prosigue Neji...

- Kakashi-san los siguió y yo regresé por los refuerzos.- continuó Neji, un poco contrariado por la violenta interrupción... - Me encontré con Naruto, Kiba y Shino en el mismo lugar en el que nos separamos puesto que ellos no encontraron nada en las direcciones donde buscaron. Para cuando llegamos todos a la Aldea de la Roca y Kakashi-san nos explicó la situación (Cómo había matado a sus compañeros y donde se encontraba Sakura-san) puede ver con ayuda de mi Byakuugan que los hermanos Uchiha efectivamente ya se habían ido...

- ¡¡¡Y yo fui a buscar Sakura-chan en esa casucha pero Kaka-sensei me ganó!!! – dijo con un puchero el ojiazul.

- Eh?! ...- la mujer rubia tenía un signo de interrogación en la cabeza pero todos los demás habíamos sido víctimas de una "caída estilo anime"...

- Creí oír algo Tsunade-sama y llegué antes... nada importante... – intervino rápidamente el copy-nin con el rostro totalmente invisible por el odioso libro anaranjado.

- Bien-bien. ANBU está en movimiento...Konoha no se quedara de brazos cruzados frente Akatsuki... es todo lo que tienen que saber... pueden irse a descansar...

- ¡Espere! Shishou... ¡¡Quiero ir!! Por favor, déjeme ir, debo ir a la base de Akatsuki!!

- ... Sakura...- murmuró Kakashi mientras todos los demás se quedaban de piedra.

- Sakura, entiendo que quieras vengarte de alguna forma por lo que has pasado... – dijo muy confundida... porque en realidad no tenía idea de "por lo que había pasado" – Irás a descansar, es una orden, Akatsuki es el trabajo de ANBU y punto.

Fue terminante y yo sabía que sería su última palabra.

- Yo...- bajé la mirada derrotada por un instante, pero la subí inmediatamente- ...entiendo...- _nunca había desobedecido una orden...pero ya tomé una decisión..._

- Eso espero... Todos pueden irse a sus casas, solo quiero hablar contigo un momento Kakashi...

Poco a poco se fue desalojando la oficina, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Naruto y por ultimo yo...

--------------------

La puerta se cerró lentamente dejando un extraño silencio flotando en la atmósfera de la oficina...y la mujer de aspecto siempre seguro y fuerte se levanto ahora frente a mí con aire cansado y preocupado, me dio la espalda y se quedó frente a la ventana viendo las oscuras nubes que amenazaban con una fuerte e indefinida lluvia...

- ... ¿Tsunade-sama?...

- Kakashi. ¿Has notado algo raro en Sakura?...

-...¿eh?...

- Primero fue Sasuke, luego Naruto, sus padres... y hasta tú... la dejaron atrás y eso rompió su espíritu, su corazón, su alma, su mente, todo en ella... yo...yo traté...de verdad intenté juntar los pedazos... de recuperar a la Sakura que sonreía haciendo que el lugar donde estuviera se iluminara...

...Mi mente divagó del mismo modo a esos momentos, su risa, su melodiosa risa y el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda cuando sonreía con esa inocencia de una alma pura en esencia...a cuando le revolvía su cabello como aprobación y ella solo levantaba la vista y me miraba con su cara de enfado pero igualmente de absoluto triunfo... pero luego estaba ese gesto falso que imitaba pobremente a las antiguas sonrisas, un horrible gesto falso que no hacía brillar sus ojos y que eran como un cuchillo en mi pecho...

- yo... yo no quería...

- No es necesario que te justifiques Kakashi, nadie tenía la intención de lastimarla...El caso es que pensé que ya no había solución, creí que simplemente habría que acostumbrarnos a la nueva Sakura... fría y distante... carente de felicidad... incapaz de sonreír con sinceridad...

- ...acaso esta diciendo que...

- Así es Kakashi, y estoy segura que tú también te abras dado cuenta...algo debió pasar...

- ¿¿Sasuke??...- sugerí casi con miedo...

- No lo sé...espero que no...Pero la conozco, puedo leerla cual libro abierto, sufrió mucho estos últimos días, aún así... mi viejo corazón casi se sale de mi cuerpo al verla reír...aquí en mi oficina...después de tantos años sin escuchar ese sonido...- Una lágrima traicionera rodó por la mejilla de la Hokage al pensar en su alumna que se había convertido como en una hija... – y luego, la decisión con que me pidió ir a la base de Akatsuki...hace tiempo que no la veo tan "emocional"...

Recordé...recordé esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Sakura, recordé como por un instante la confundí con una ángel; envuelta en esa sábana blanca e iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana... sentí como si mis pies se hundieran de pronto en la nada..._Sasuke... ¿es por él Sakura¿Acaso es él la razón por la que estabas llorando cuando te encontré...y peor todavía; la razón por la que una parte de ti a regresado de la oscuridad donde yacía atormentada?...pero..._ una imagen que me había perseguido en mis ultimas noches y las contadas horas de sueño regresó a mi mente...Itachi... Itachi atreviéndose a rozar esos labios...esos labios en los que deseaba desesperadamente perderme...

- ...Kakashi... aunque me alegra... tengo miedo de que esa misma decisión que ha resurgido en ella...esos sentimientos siempre tan pasionales e irracionales que acostumbraba...la lleven a cometer una imprudencia...

El estremecedor rugido de un trueno anunció el comienzo del feroz y torrencial diluvio, toda la aldea podía apreciarse desde la ventana de la oficina y se podían ver algunas personas corriendo bajo el húmedo manto que caía sobre sus cabezas, en busca del calor y seguridad de sus hogares o al menos el amparo de algún techo...

- ¿Creé que Sakura desobedecería una orden directa?...

- Ja!...por favor Kakashi...con un sensei como tú, unos compañeros como Naruto y ese Uchiha y para colmo una maestra como yo... Estoy segura...y más si algo de la Sakura que conocíamos a vuelto...

- O – O° ... soka... tiene razón...será mejor que me vaya.

- ...¿Kakashi?!

- Si Tsunade-sama...

- No estoy ciega Kakashi... ni soy tonta, no era tu intención hacerle daño cuando aceptaste esa misión en la Aldea del Sonido y te marchaste... pero si ahora lo haces... te haré responsable y tendrás problemas Kakashi, muchos problemas...

- jejeje... wakata-wakata... – dije moviendo mis manos nerviosamente de arriba hacia abajo tratando de calmar a la mujer que me amenazaba con sus puños... ¡_kami! que problemático...es claro que no es nada tonta...¿¿acaso soy tan obvio?? V n V más vale que salga de aquí cuanto antes... _y desaparecí en una espesa nube de humo...

----------------------------------

Una vez que me hube desecho de Naruto y los chicos que se empeñaban en acompañarme hasta mi departamento me ví en la necesidad de correr en busca de refugio debido a la lluvia que se desató, cubriendo como pude el valioso rollo que llevaba entre mis manos y pegado a mi pecho, llegué hasta un frondoso e imponente árbol que se erguía muy cerca de las puertas de la Aldea. Subí a una de sus ramas y me acomodé lo mejor que pude.

Volví a contemplar el rollo, casi temiendo abrirlo_...¿qué era lo que Itachi diría?...bueno, por lo menos sé que está bien...que está vivo...todavía... _libre de miradas curiosas hice lo que estuve a punto de hacer en la oficina de la Godaime; recorrí con mi dedo índice los trazos escritos con la sangre de Itachi... brillaron unos instantes y pude abrir fácilmente el rollo, dejando ver un gastado pergamino amarillento...

_**Sakura... mi dulce flor de cerezo... lamento haberte dejado sola mientras dormías... pero no habría podido alejarme de tu lado si hubiera sido de otro modo, si me hubieras visto con esos brillantes ojos verdes, si hubieras pronunciado mi nombre otra vez... simplemente no hubiera tenido el valor para irme... pero debía hacerlo... prometí protegerte Sakura... y lo he hecho, he cumplido con mi palabra... Akatsuki ya no es una amenaza... aunque el costo ha sido alto... Sasuke... lo siento... nunca aprendió a mantener la cabeza fría cuando más se necesitaba...y no escuchó razones, mucho menos proviniendo de mí... debo decir que gracias a él yo he tenido oportunidad de salir con vida... los ninjas que aún quedaban fueron muy necios en lo que respecta a morir...pero los anillos han sido destruidos y el único Akatsuki que queda con vida ahora soy solo yo...**_

_**Regresaste a donde perteneces y debes quedarte ahí, para buscar la felicidad que por mucho que yo hubiera querido darte y por mucho que te amo no podría darte...porque aún la pureza de tus ojos no borraría toda la sangre que ha sido derramada sobre el suelo por mi causa, aún tus caricias no podrían reconstruir un alma que ha sido desgarrada por una vida llena de muerte, odio y más sangre...**_

_**Nunca podré olvidarte Haruno Sakura pero tu debes olvidarme, olvidarte de mi, más no de la sonrisa que tuve el privilegio de apreciar, la sonrisa que atesoraré el resto de mi vida junto con el recuerdo de tus besos y tu piel...**_

_**Te debo más de lo que puedes imaginar Sakura...gracias por darme esa oportunidad...**_

_**A**__**i shiteru Sakura**_**愛してる。****サクラ**

Mis ojos ardían pero no había lágrimas que resbalaran por mis mejillas, simplemente me quedé viendo las palabras de Itachi, releyéndolas una y otra vez, tratando de comprender su significado, obligando a mi cerebro a recibir la información... con el ruido de la lluvia nublando mis sentidos logrando un efecto casi místico...irreal_...¡eso es! debe ser un sueño...sólo un sueño...Itachi...no entiendo...si...sí podría... ¡¡¡Podría borrar esa sangre si me dejarás... podría reconstruir tu alma como tu has hecho con la mía...!!!...Por favor Itachi...yo...yo podría..._

Como poseída hice un rápido sello con una mano, quemando al instante en llamas de color azul el pergamino entero, no necesitaba el papel, solo era eso... papel, las palabras se habían gravado en mí, igualmente con fuego... _¿por qué haces todo esto Itachi?, yo quiero estar contigo..._ bajé del árbol y me interné bajo la lluvia... la dejé acariciar mi cuerpo y las frías gotas recorrieron algo más que mi piel, cada uno de esos pequeños diamantes líquidos se llevaba consigo mi dolor dejando solo la cruel realidad..._aquella que en algún momento creí poder soportar sólo si tenía a mi lado a Uchiha Itachi..._

- ¿Sakura?...

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y me di la vuelta buscando el origen de esa voz que tan bien conocía..._ ¿qué demonios pasa con este hombre¿¿Es acaso imposible que nos encontremos de forma normal alguna vez, sin sangre, dolor o lágrimas de por medio??_

- ¿Se te ofrece algo Kakashi? – le dije fríamente.

- ¿Ibas a algún lado? – preguntó ignorando mi gélido saludo – ohh! lo siento... de javû... no es de mi incumbencia ¿cierto?

- Cierto.

Nos quedamos en silencio, bajo lo que se había convertido en tormenta... él con sus ropas de jounin completamente empapadas y yo con el yukata que aún traía, que se pegaba a mi piel dándome escalofríos...

El pareció darse cuenta, se acercó sin dudar, mientras se quitaba su chaleco y lo puso sobre mis hombros, arropándome en su calor y su aroma...

- Quédate...Sakura... yo...yo te necesito...

* * *

Fin del cap.jejejeje...¿se quedaron picados? jejeje 

N/A: Algunas aclaraciones necesarias...Sí, Sasuke murió, jejejeje y tal vez pudo parecer que a Sakura no le importó mucho...(-más de esas odiosas pequeñas risitas-) y es posible V u V°... pero pónganse en su lugar, pierden a los dos Uchihas¿ustedes por cual de ellos llorarían?... por lo menos yo diría que Itachi...paso de Sasuke...¬ ¬ (a riesgo de que me linchen sus fans...) En fin...que otra cosa quería aclarar...estoy segura que había otra cosa...mmm...déjenme pensar...a cierto, algunas personas se preguntaron el porque a Kakashi ni Naruto les pareció sospechoso el encontrar a Sakura envuelta en una sábana... pues la cosa es que ellos nunca se enteraron de que estaba envuelta en una sábana sin "nada" debajo... (Para suerte de Sakura, sino imagínense el pancho que habría armado Naruto o la ira causada por los celos de Kakashi...jejejeje) Oh!! y ahora recuerdo otro detalle: tal vez algunos esperaban ver (leer mas bien) la batalla final de los "hermanitos" Uchiha y lo que quedaba de Akatsuki... pues verán...no haré referencia a ella jejejeje (¡¡que mala soy!!...) lo que sucede es que me pareció totalmente innecesario, Itachi para mi es...es como Sesshomaru de Inuyasha... prácticamente invencibles...simplemente no me los puedo imaginar teniendo una pelea que les sea difícil... así que me hubiera costado demasiado describir algo así en esta ocasión... espero que me entiendan...porque la verdad ni yo me entendí...jejejeje. Bueno, creo que es todo de momento...nuevamente lamento la demora... nos estamos leyendo...hasta entonces...

JA NE!!!


	15. Más Lluvia Y Desvaríosmis desvaríos

Nas!!!

Bueno... adivinen qué? he llegado a una conclusión... los sentimientos son muy confusos jejejejeje...a veces ni yo misma entiendo a los personajes de mi fic...se están poniendo tan complicados que es difícil "seguirles la corriente" O-O ... Por eso me he tomado mi tiempo (inner: muuucho tiempo si a mi me preguntas...) bueno-bueno, he tomado muuuucho tiempo con el propósito de pensar y analizar "la situación" y ver más o menos "hacia dónde va esta historia" para ser sincera NUUNCA me imaginé que llegaría hasta un capítulo 14...estoy que no me lo creo... pero en fin, aquí "estamos" y no queda más que seguir UuU° ... Así que los dejo leer, claro que no quiero que tengan demasiadas o muy altas expectativas... no vayan a creer que por haberme tomado más tiempo de lo normal va a ser un capítulo especial o diferente a los demás...bueno mejor ahí le paro o entraré en uno de esos arranques de baja autoestima que acostumbro jejejejejeje, de todas formas espero que les guste y también espero que dejen comentarios, si dejan un comentario les regalo una galleta jejejejejeje... tal vez quepa' en la unidad de CD's... jejejejeje (inner: ¬ ¬° ...si me preguntan yo ni la no la conozco...)

Ok, y ahora mi parte favorita!!!!...los agradecimientos!!! MIL GRACIAS A:

**clea everlasting **

**omtatelo **

**aidee03 **

**chicamari-angel **

**sakura-cham **

**Cam.Saku **

**jessy moon 15 **(respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, Itachi no ha muerto, Itachi no puede morir, por kami!, y si muere no será en mi fic, no señor! jejejeje).

En el Capítulo Anterior:

Nos quedamos en silencio, bajo lo que se había convertido en tormenta... él con sus ropas de jounin completamente empapadas y yo con el yukata que aún traía, que se pegaba a mi piel dándome escalofríos...

El pareció darse cuenta, se acercó sin dudar, mientras se quitaba su chaleco y lo puso sobre mis hombros, arropándome en su calor y su aroma...

- Quédate...Sakura... yo...yo te necesito...

**Capítulo 14 – Más lluvia y Desvaríos... (**_**mis**_** desvaríos...¬ ¬°...)**

- Kakashi... – busqué en su brillante ojo gris oscuro una mentira, pero no hallé ninguna... no pude más que desviar mi mirada a las puertas de la Aldeacuando lo volví a ver lo descubrí sin su bandana, bajando su máscara y alzando la cara con una sonrisa triste dibujada en la misma, mechones grises cayendo sensualmente en su frente junto con las frías gotas que recorrían su blanca piel y la cicatriz que atravesaba su otro ojo...

- ¿Porqué Kakashi, porqué me necesitas? – murmuré incrédula aún disfrutando en cierta forma las deliciosas facciones de aquél hombre.

- No quiero estar sólo...

_¡¡Sonna!! _Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por su respuesta tan segura y no pude evitar dar un paso atrás casi asustada por las palabras sobrecogedoramente familiares... _¿acaso es posible que él...entienda... que sienta los mismo que yo?..._

- ...Quiero estar contigo Sakura – dijo mientras abría sus ojos y me envolvía en ellos.

Repentinamente un auténtico miedo se apoderó de mi por completo... masaka!... no debería estar aquí... no debería estar en esta situación...y...y sintiendo esto...¡¡Kami, aún tengo el sabor de los labios de Itachi sobre los míos...aún recuerdo el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío...no debería...yo...yo tengo que... - ¿Porqué me haces esto¿Estás jugando conmigo?...

- ¿¡Eh?! No estoy jugando contigo Sakura, nunca haría tal cosa... ¿No te has dado cuenta? Realmente no sabes todo lo que yo...

- Yamero! Por favor... no digas más... no puedo oír más...

- ¿No puedes...o no quieres?... – dijo a la vez que notaba sus ojos oscurecerse con extrañas sombras.

- ... ¿ehh?

- No sé lo que haya pasado entre tú y... Parte de mí tampoco quiere saberlo... sea lo que sea...¿es por eso por lo que ahora insistes en ir en busca de Akatsuki o no?, la razón de eso y otras cosas por demás interesantes...

- ...debo ir Kakashi... – conteste casi en un susurro. Podía sentir como si de pronto me hubiera vuelto transparente y él pudiera ver fácilmente dentro de mí.

- No vine a impedir que te fueras Sakura... a pesar de que tienes una orden directa de la Hokage...no...te lo estoy pidiendo...te lo pido porque algo me dice que si te marchas esta noche...no regresarás...pero quiero saberlo de ti Sakura, quiero saber si realmente quieres irte...¿es lo mejor para ti Sakura?...

_Kuso..._ Ahora mis ojos realmente estaban casi fuera de sus orbitas. De forma sutil y terriblemente indirecta me estaba cuestionando respecto a mis sentimientos hacia Itachi... _¿o es sólo mi imaginación?...aggghh..._Kakashi siempre había sido así... tan maduro, intuitivo y a veces brutal y descaradamente sincero... con la mala costumbre de hacer sentir a cualquiera que quiera tan infantil y ridículo como el deseé...personalmente, justo ahora me hacía sentir como una chiquilla caprichosa que no piensa antes de actuar...

Las palabras de la carta de Itachi regresaron entonces a mí como si él mismo las pronunciara en mi oído haciéndome olvidar por el momento el arrebato de furia que comenzaba a brotar por la implicación en las palabras del copy-nin...

"_**Regresaste a donde perteneces y debes quedarte ahí, para buscar la felicidad que por mucho que yo hubiera querido y por mucho que te amo no podría darte..."**_

_¿Realmente podría encontrar la felicidad aquí¿Acaso me estoy aferrando a Itachi como en su momento lo hice con Sasuke¿También tendría que dejarlo ir?..._

Los pensamientos, los sentimientos, las ideas, las suposiciones, las conclusiones... fluyeron cual río desbordado descontrolando mi mente pero mis hombros se relajaron y no pude evitar el exhalar un pesado suspiro...

- Será mejor que vayamos aun lugar menos...húmedo¿no te parece? – dijo al fin Kakashi, adivinando el significado de mi suspiro al mismo tiempo que ponía su máscara y bandana en su lugar original.

- hmp... – asentí ligeramente y lo seguí sin siquiera preguntar a donde iríamos, no me importaba realmente, todo parecía ser extrañamente ajeno y mi cabeza se mantenía tan atascada que igualmente podría decir que se había quedado en blanco. Solo quedaba seguir esa silueta oscura que se movía con soltura y elegancia...

- Llegamos... –

- ¿Nani?... – no me di cuenta de que estábamos en el techo de un departamento frente a una ventana lo suficientemente grande como para pasar sin problemas_... "el departamento de Kakashi... mmm... interesante"... _– Ya me imaginaba que no eres de los que usan las puertas ¿verdad?. No queda duda de que fuiste el sensei de Naruto... – dije ignorando el comentario de mi inner y tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

- Jejeje... si, creo que tienes razón... – adoptando nuevamente su acostumbrada pose con la mano en la nuca y su "ojito feliz" nos quedamos otra vez en silencio, hasta que pareció darse cuenta de que seguíamos mojándonos y se decidió por fin a abrir la ventana – Pasa...

Inmediatamente después de entrar y echar un vistazo a mi alrededor no pude más que quedarme con la boca abierta, no era en absoluto parecido a como imaginé que sería a pesar de que no había mucha iluminación...creí que me encontraría con una versión no muy diferente del cuarto de Naruto...no sé...con la fama de flojo y pervertido tal vez esperaba sus libros desperdigados por todo el lugar, comida rápida...en fin... Cuando Kakashi encendió las luces quedé más atónita todavía... nada me había preparado para el entorno que ahora presenciaba...

Habíamos entrado en lo que parecía ser la sala, no era muy grande pero todo estaba perfectamente en orden a pesar de una fina capa de polvo por la larga ausencia del inquilino VuV, las paredes eran de un blanco perfecto con algunas pinturas orientales colgadas, había una pequeña mesa con solo dos sillas, no muy lejos un sofá color café y frente al sofá un enorme librero repleto de libros de colores brillantes con el título "Icha Icha Paradise" fácilmente visible en cada uno de ellos..._bueno...no es exactamente lo que esperaba pero sigue siendo obvio de quien es el departamento..._

- ...pervertido ¬ ¬... – murmuré por lo bajo.

- ¿eh¿dijiste algo?...

- No nada-nada...¬ ¬°...

- ...Bueno ahora regreso, buscaré algo seco que puedas ponerte, sientete como en tu casa

- Hmph... arigatou...

Kakashi desapareció tras una puerta del que supuse sería su cuarto y yo me quedé ahí sin poder concentrar mis pensamientos en algo en concreto e inconscientemente sujetando con fuerza el chaleco verde de jounin de Kakashi contra mi cuerpo. Los minutos pasaron y mi paciencia se iba desvaneciendo con la misma rapidez...

Eternidades después el peliplateado al fin hizo acto de presencia vestido ya con ropa seca no muy diferente de la que traía anteriormente y en sus manos llevaba también otros pantalones del mismo tipo y una playera de manga larga exactamente igual a la que llevaba él.

- Siento la tardanza... es que no encontraba algo que pudiera quedarte...

- mmm... pues por lo que veo no creo que tuvieras mucho de donde escoger de todas formas... ¿acaso solo tienes ropa de jounin?...- le dije con una sonrisita burlona.

- ...jejejeje...U-U°... mmm... puedes pasar a cambiarte a mi cuarto... dejé unas toallas sobre la cama para que puedas secarte... – se dirigió a su librero y sin titubear tomo unos de las docenas de libros y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá cual si estuviera solo.

- Bien, gracias... - _"pervertido ¬ ¬°"_...

Entré en el cuarto y al cerrar la puerta tras de mi volví a sorprenderme por el inesperadamente ordenado entorno, la lluvia golpeaba sin piedad la ventana pero aún así permitía entrar una triste y melancólica luz con lo que me fue posible ver sin problemas la cama individual que había bajo la ventana, seguramente colocada ahí con el propósito de ver la luna mientras está recostado... un pequeño escritorio con solo dos fotos, la de nuestro equipo...el viejo equipo 7... y el suyo...viendo esa foto no pude más que pensar en lo poco que conocía al sujeto que leía fuera del cuarto un libro erótico... nunca hablaba de su pasado, el Sharingan Kakashi recordaba que tenía algo importante que hacer cada ves que se le preguntaba de su vida más allá de su existencia ninja... Tomé una toalla de las que había en la cama acompañando la acción con un ligero gruñido de fastidio... tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo... como fue que llegué aquí... la maldita ruleta rusa que es la vida... el maldito destino que no deja de moverse, que no puede quedarse quieto...

Después de quitarme el fino y empapado yukata y que me hube secado y puesto las ropas secas de Kakashi; que no hace falta decir que me quedaban enormes... F – F... estuve a punto de abrir la puerta cuando noté el armario que ocupaba toda una esquina del cuarto y que gritaba por que le echara un vistazo... Con una mirada maliciosa reflejándose en mis ojos por causa de la curiosidad de mi inner me acerqué con el sigilo de un ninja dentro de una misión de rango S... _"jejejejejeje_"... de golpe abrí de par en par las puertas del armario y no pude contener una ruidosa carcajada al descubrir el interior que con creces superaba mi burlona suposición... del lado izquierdo se podían ver toda una pila (muy ordenada cabe decir) de los pantalones negros de jounin que siempre usa y otra de las playeras de manga larga también negra... del lado derecho toda una fila de los chalecos verdes con esa espiral roja en la espalda, también había una cajoncito que al abrirlo con dificultad por las punzadas provocadas por mi incontenible risa mostró las innumerables y odiosas máscaras que cubrían siempre (...o casi siempre...) el rostro del copy-nin...

- Sakura... ¿todo bien? O – O ¿?... – Preguntó Kakashi mientras tocaba la puerta quedamente – ¿puedo pasar?...

Antes de que pudiera contestar... aunque dudo que hubiera podido aún si quisiera ya que seguía riendo, Kakashi entró a la habitación y después de una rápida mirada a su armario aún abierto y luego a mi, que ya para ese momento tenía lagrimas escurriendo de mis ojos pero por la risa para variar un poco, entendió al instante lo que había sucedido y solo me dirigió una de esas miradas inocentes.

- Veo que haz confirmado tus sospechas Sakura... me alegra que te cause gracia... – dijo claramente fingiendo indignación.

-.jajajaja... lo siento Kakashi jajajajaja...es solo que no pude contenerme...jejejejejeje...

-Bien-bien... ya que tu curiosidad a sido satisfecha – dijo en tono juguetón - voy a preparar algo de té... nos vendrá bien algo caliente.

- Si... tienes razón... - contesté cerrando el armario y consiguiendo al fin calmarme.

Lo seguí fuera del cuarto y me senté en una de las sillas mientras que él entraba a la pequeña cocina. De pronto un poco de culpa invadió mi mente... apenas hace unos días estaba junto a Itachi... no hacía ni una hora que había leído su carta... y ahora estaba en el departamento de Kakashi, riéndome como no lo hacía hace años... _¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? _Agghhh!!... con un nuevo suspiro dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mis brazos que había puesto sobre la mesa y permití a mis pensamientos divagar por su cuenta...

oooooooooooooooooooo

_Aún no puedo creer que le haya dicho... es solo que tenía que decirlo, a pesar de tal vez no ser el mejor momento... pero tal vez pudo ser el único... es hermosa UuU... y oirla reír nuevamente es como música para mis oídos... tan bella... quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, volver a pasar tiempo a su lado, conocerla más... deslumbrantemente preciosa... y me siento tan cómodo estando con ella como no le he estado con nadie en mucho tiempo... encantadora, casi al borde de lo fantástico VuV...ahhh...ya no sé ni en que estaba pensando... de hecho... ¿a que vine a la cocina...O-O?..._

Salí de la cocina al no poder recordar el propósito que me había llevado dentro en un principio y me encontré con una escena que me conmovió profundamente hasta el fondo del alma, _mi_ Sakura se había quedado dormida en la mesa, recargada sobre sus brazos; su cabello se esparcía por su espalda y algunos mechones rebeldes tapaban su rostro apacible. Me acerqué en silencio, cuidando de no despertarla, la tomé en mis brazos lo más suavemente que fui capaz y la llevé hasta mi cuarto, colocándola con la delicadeza con la que se trata el cristal más fino... tapé su cuerpo con una cobija para resguardarla del frió y no pude evitar permanecer inmóvil, contemplándola... recorriendo cada detalle de ella... gravando el momento en mi mente para no olvidarlo jamás... _¿cómo pude estar lejos tanto tiempo, cómo pude dejarla sola?..._

- ...Perdóname Sakura... – murmuré mientras quitaba un rosado mechón de su cara y rozando sin querer sus labios con mi mano.

- ...Itachii... – dijo entre sueños, haciendo que quitara mi mano inmediatamente cual si sus palabras fueran fuego y me hubiera quemado.

_...no...¡! no puede ser¡!... _

_Fin del cap... ¿quieren la galleta?...jejejejeje...dejen review VuV... Ah! y que tal la clase de japonés jajajajaja:_

_ !No puede ser!No lo creo!Detente!Maldición¿Qué? VuV._

_JA NE!!!_


	16. A las Afueras de Konoha

Nas!!! Por fin!!!! ya estoy de vuelta¿me extrañaron? XD

Les tengo una mala noticia...no voy a continuar este fic...

jajajajajaja No es cierto- no es cierto, ya saben como me gustan las pésimas bromas... la única mala noticia que tengo, y esa si es en serio...es que se me acabaron las galletas...especialmente las de chispas de chocolate... es que mis "musos" estaban en huelga que porque no les pago lo suficiente como para un capítulo 16 así que en mi depresión me tuve que comer todas esas deliciosas... apetecibles... exquisitas... regalo de los dioses; galletas... jejejejeje, en fin...ya que seguramente para estas alturas del partido están seguramente odiándome y con ganas de poner sus lindas manos en mi hermoso cuello hasta darle a mis mejillas un envidiable tono morado...¬ ¬... pues pasaremos a los agradecimientos, ustedes saben que por lo general me gusta contestarles sus comentarios pero me temo que si lo hiciera en esta ocasión...tardaría otros cuantos días en poner el cap.jejeje¿así que mejor así no les parece? UuU... oh!! pero antes, una pequeñísima aclaración...creo que volveré a las andadas...UU°, es que he vuelto a combinar la redacción en 1ra. persona con la de en 3ra. persona...pero parece que esto se ha vuelto mi "estilo"...fue inevitable...espero que esto no los moleste demasiado conmigo...o más de lo que ya están jeje...Ahora sí...:

**aidee03**

**clea everlasting**

**ALenis**

**Grillito**

**jeesy moon**

**chicamari-angel**

**TuPanaMasLok**

**omtatelo**

**MYsweetAngel**

**priss-suki**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

- ...Perdóname Sakura... – murmuré mientras quitaba un rosado mechón de su cara y rozando sin querer sus labios con mi mano.

- ...Itachii... – dijo entre sueños, haciendo que quitara mi mano inmediatamente cual si sus palabras fueran fuego y me hubiera quemado.

_...no...¡! no puede ser¡!... _

**Capítulo 15 - A las afueras de la Aldea...**

Las nubes se desvanecían finalmente, dejando atravesar la fría, pálida y apagada luz de un sol triste, como si hubiera decidido no iluminar más de lo necesario al mundo.

Ahí, en medio de un claro, la figura de un hombre permanecía inmóvil frente a lo que a simple vista podría parecer solo una roca grande y oscura. La mano del hombre acercó sus dedos y rozaron la superficie lentamente con un aire claramente melancólico y abatido...

- ...Asuma, sal de ahí ¿quieres?, ya llevas un buen rato detrás de ese árbol... – dije sin siquiera voltear en su dirección.

Otro jounin, alto y de ojos y cabellos negros, salió de detrás de un árbol no muy apartado y fue acercándose hasta quedar a poco distancia de su amigo.

- Lo siento Kakashi, no quería interrumpir... no pensé que te darías cuenta estando tan pensativo como parecías...

- No te preocupes...

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?, creí haber escondido lo suficientemente bien mi chakra...

- Por supuesto – concedí lo más educadamente que me permitía mi estado de animo – pero¿cuántas veces debo recordarte que el que use máscara no disminuye mi sentido del olfato?...

- O - O...

- Y tu muy...particular "aroma" a cigarrillo no pasa precisamente desapercibido...

-...¬ ¬°...

- Bueno¿y me buscabas para algo?... – pregunté con voz cansada.

- mmm...En realidad no, me enteré que ya estabas de regreso en la aldea y me imaginé que estarías aquí...siempre estas aquí antes de que amanezca aunque pocos lo saben...así que quise pasar a saludar...

- soka...

- Pero por lo que veo, hoy estás más ensimismado que de costumbre... ¿todo bien?, escuché que Sakura estuvo secuestrada por Uchiha Itachi... ¿es cierto?

- ...Si... – murmuré débilmente, casi sin aliento y mi cuerpo entero reaccionó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica al oír nuevamente ese nombre...

- ¿...y ella está bien...?- insistió Asuma.

- ... – rápidamente desvié la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado que no fueran los ojos negros y penetrantes de mi amigo - ...si...

- Obviamente hay algo que te está molestando Kakashi...

- ¿Asuma?...

La espalda del aludido se tensó al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con tanta seriedad por parte de su amigo, quien usual y definitivamente no era para nada serio...

- Asuma... ¿porqué fumas?... UuU...

---caída estilo anime por parte de Asuma...---

- XX... Kakashi, por un momento pensé que de verdad me dirías algo importante...uu...

- Para mi es importante saber porqué fumas... – dije por fin volteando completamente hacia el y poniendo la expresión mas inocente, borrando todo rastro anterior de tristeza y/o seriedad.

- ...mmm...- bueno, el comportamiento extraño si que no era del todo inusual en su amigo...- pues...no sé si tenga una respuesta a esa pregunta...¿costumbre tal vez?...

- ...UuU...tal vez... bueno, ya me tengo que ir...nos vemos luego Asuma...ja ne!

Asuma se quedó todavía otro rato cerca del memorial donde estaban gravados los nombres de todos los shinobis muertos en batalla, fumando y preguntándose que diablos podía ser aquello que mortificaba al copy-nin para que tuviera toda esa aura depresiva a su alrededor aunque intentara esconderla, después de todo podía engañar a la mayoría pero no por nada era uno de los pocos amigos de Kakashi, de hecho se podían contar con los dedos de la mano...de una mano... fuera lo que fuera, probablemente tendría que ver con Uchiha Itachi por la forma en que se estremeció cuando lo mencionó...

- Creo que fue buena idea no decirle lo de la misión...estoy seguro que Tsunade-sama podrá encontrar a otro jounin que lo sustituya esta vez...

Asuma le dirigió una última mirada al memorial y se alejó con paso firme hacia el centro de la aldea dejando tras el, la estela gris del humo de su cigarrillo.

Mientras tanto Kakashi se acercaba cada vez más a su departamento. En realidad no parecía que llevara mucha prisa, más bien quería retrasar su llegado el mayor tiempo posible...¿la razón?, pues estaba el hecho inminente de que Sakura seguramente despertaría pronto sino es que ya lo estaba, y por lo tanto vendría el momento de ver esos ojos verdes y enfrentarse a lo que de alguna forma...una perturbante forma, había dejado se ser sospecha para ser algo...muy poco agradable... ¿Habría algo de verdad detrás de las "visiones" que vio en el bosque obra del Mangenkyou¿Realmente confirmaba algo el que Sakura murmurara el nombre de Itachi entre sueños?...

Con un suspiro silencioso y profundo, aterrizó ágilmente frente a su ventana y abrió con cautela la misma, procurando hacer el menor ruido por si todavía se encontraba dormida la pelirosa...

- ¡¡Whoa!! OoO!!!! – mi quijada calló hasta el suelo al ver nada más y nada menos que a Sakura cómodamente recostada en mi sillón y con la edición especial de Icha Icha Paradise frente a su rostro, leyendo ávidamente pero con una expresión...¿¿¡¡aburrida??!!... - ¡¡¡SAKURA¿¿Qué crees que haces?? – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, ya le había quitado de manera posesiva mi "valioso ejemplar" de sus manos y la miraba con reproche.

- ¡Buenos días a ti también Kakashi!, que mala educación...¬ ¬°... – _"¡mira quien se deja ver al fin!...¿Dónde se habrá metido?..." ¡¡¡cierto, desde que nos despertamos ya no estaba en el departamento, ni rastro de él, ni una nota y ahora llega y nos arrebata nuestra lectura... aguafiestas!!!..._

- Sakura, esta no es lectura apropiada para tu edad... – le espeté tratando con todas mis fuerzas de poner una mirada severa, pero _¡¡por kami que la curiosidad me estaba matando!!, ni el más leve sonrojo sobre esas suaves mejillas..._

- JAJAJAJAJA¡¡por favor Kakashi!! He leído libros mucho más... "interesantes" y "picantes" que estos – dije mientras señalaba pícaramente toda su colección en el librero –...y yo que esperaba un poco más por parte del legendario Ero-sennin Jiraya...

- ¡¡¡O – O¿¿Qué?? – _sip... tal vez demasiada información..._

- La única diferencia que veo entre lo que he leído e Icha Icha' es que obviamente el concepto de "trama" de Jiraya, consiste básicamente en la continua y excesiva explotación de las fantasías masculinas más populares y los clichés mas clásicos... es muy triste para ser sincera... ni un poco de imaginación en la retorcida mente de ese viejo pervertido...¬ ¬°...

- ...Mira quien lo dice...y yo que pensaba que yo era el único pervertido en el equipo – logré decir por fin una vez que salí del "shock".

- jejejeje, es curiosa la facilidad con que aceptas ser un pervertido Kakashi, pero discúlpame si no concuerdo contigo, yo no soy pervertida; simplemente me gusta mucho leer y yo no me limito a un solo autor... y pues inevitablemente me llegué a encontrar leyendo...¿Cómo dijiste?... "lectura no apropiada para mi edad" UuU... en serio Kakashi, no sé por que tanto escándalo... te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua...debe ser la edad... – añadí con una sonrisa más burlona de la que ya tenía.

- ¡¡¡HEY!!!

- Gomen ne ... – me disculpé rápidamente al notar la mirada poco amigable característica de un Kakashi enfadado.

- ...hmp... – no pude sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo_...esos ojos se habían vuelto mi debilidad..._ así que le di la espalda aún con mi edición especial bien sujetada entre mis manos y fingiendo un enojo que había desaparecido desde que dijo "Buenos días"... _¿Cómo es que logra hacerme olvidar tan pronto la amargura que me asaltó apenas anoche?..._ – de cualquier forma preferiría que no leyeras Icha Icha' en frente de mi por lo menos...

- ¿Porqué?... ¿Ideas raras surgiendo bajo todo ese cabello plateado?... Ou– ...

- ...¬ ¬° ... ¿ya desayunaste algo?... – _si supiera todas las "ideas raras" que surgieron en mi imaginación...cada pareja de cada Icha Icha...siendo sustituida por nosotros... UuU ..._

- no... nn° ... – _"creo que eso es un sí..." Eso parece... pervertido ¬ ¬°..._ – ¿pero acaso uno de tus 1,000 jutsus no incluirá de casualidad algo de gastronomía XP?

- mmm... no, creo que no, pero yo pensaba más bien en Ichiraku... a menos que tengas ganas de cocinar, en ese caso mi cocina está a tu entera disposición...- dije con mi mano en la nuca y mi ojo curvado en una sonrisa.

_- _Vamos, que esperas Kakashi!! - _...hasta cree que le voy a cocinar... F – F_

- O-O... – no me había dado cuenta de cuando fue que ella ya estaba fuera de mi ventana...probablemente poco después de mencionar lo de "cocinar" por primera vez..._ Ichiraku será entonces..._

----------------------------------------------

- ¡¡¡Sakura-chiian, Kaka-sensei¿Vienen a comer?... – Naruto nos recibió ruidosamente como de costumbre y de inmediato nos ofreció los dos asientos a cada uno de sus lados. Kakashi solo hizo un gesto con su mano a modo de saludo mientras ocupaba uno de los asientos pero yo tampoco me sentía preparada como para lidiar con el ojiazul teniendo todavía el estómago dolorosamente vacío...

- No Naruto, solo queremos ver la decoración del restaurante... – le dije, cargando la frase con todo el sarcasmo humanamente posible.

- ¿En serio?, nunca me había fijado..., pues los acompaño mientras me como mi ramen... ¿pero seguros que no quieren?... – contestó con inocencia...antes de ser mandado volando hasta el otro lado de la calle por un puñetazo...

- Yare, yare... creo que haz roto tu propia marca Sakura... no llevamos ni 5 min. de haber llegado... – Siempre era entretenido verla enojarse, pero ahora no podía dejar de notar lo atractiva que lucía cada vez que se movía con esa agilidad asombrosa para acertar sus puños en el rostro del pobre kitsune...

- ¿pero que dices... n///n?...hehe

- ..._El colmo, ni pizca de vergüenza cuando la atrapo leyendo Icha Icha Paradise Edición Especial, y ahora se sonroja por un simple comentario..._

- ¡¿Porqué me golpeas Sakura-chan?!... – cuestionó Naruto cuando hubo recuperado la conciencia y regresado hasta donde estábamos. Al mismo tiempo que hacía un puchero, se sobaba un chichón que había aparecido en su cabeza por caer sobre ella y se volvió a sentar en medio de Kakashi y yo.

- mmm... lo siento Naruto...pero que te parece si te invito tu siguiente ramen¿con carne? TuT

- Bueno...hey¿y eso?

La presencia de media docena de chakras diferentes llamó nuestra atención hacia las sombras que se deslizaron con rapidez sobre los techos cercanos, una de ellas se separó del grupo y se dirigió hasta donde estábamos. Cuando descubrimos que no era otro sino Shikamaru, y que su rostro no mostraba la usual apatía, es que comprendimos que algo realmente serio estaba pasando...

- Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sakura, es una suerte que los haya encontrado juntos, la Godaime me mandó a buscarlos, quiere que vayan inmediatamente a su oficina...

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Shikamaru? – preguntó Naruto contagiado por el aire nervioso del chico Nara que parecía tener mucha prisa por ir a otro lado.

- Ni yo mismo lo sé bien Naruto, por favor, no se demoren más o la Quinta personalmente me matará, yo tengo que irme...

-Shikamaru, - esta vez fue Kakashi quien lo detuvo - ¿dónde está Asuma?, no creo haberlo distinguido entre el grupo que acaba de pasar...

- Salió esta mañana a una misión de investigación con otros jounin de la aldea, de verdad me tengo que ir ya, nos vemos... – contestó distraídamente antes esfumarse en el aire.

Sin decir nada más pues un silencio tenso se había impuesto sobre el ambiente, los tres nos apresuramos a la torre en el centro de la Aldea. Aún con el estómago vació pero ahora se le sumaba una especie de nudo, la especie de nudo que precede a un acontecimiento desagradable...

Al llegar a la torre se podía ver mucho movimiento por todos lados, jounin, ANBUs y hasta ANBUs Negros, salían y entraban de la oficina de la Hokage a velocidad sorprendente, Kakashi tocó la puerta después de que un ANBU Negro de aspecto impresionante saliera atropelladamente e hiciera un vago saludo con su mano al peliplateado antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

- ¡¡Entren!!... – se oyó el grito de la Hokage tras la puerta...

..._esto es malo...nunca había oído a Tsunade-shishou tan alterada o afectada por algo..._

- Ah, son ustedes, parece que sirvió amenazar a Shikamaru para que los enviara aquí pronto...

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Tsunade-sama? – la cuestionó Kakashi.

- Oi Tsunade- obaachan¿Porqué hay tantos jounin y ANBUs¿y a dónde iba ese grupo que vimos en Ichiraku?

- ¿¿Tsunade-shishou??...

Pero ella solo nos observaba fijamente con una mirada oscurecida y ese aire cansado más marcado que nunca...recargó sus codos en su escritorio y entrecruzó los dedos de su mano manteniendo la expresión seria.

- Los mandé llamar porque... – Suspiró lentamente y lanzó una mirada fugaz hacia su ventana antes de volverla a nosotros. – hace pocas horas, regresó el equipo ANBU que había mandado en busca de Akatsuki...

- ¿¡Los encontraron¡Genial, podremos ir a patearles el trasero!, por eso nos has llamado verdad Tsunade-obaachan¿Por qué somos los mejores? – gritó tan entusiasta como siempre Naruto.

- ¡¡Silencio!!

La cara de Naruto se contrajo en una mueca, y el nudo en mi estómago se hizo más grande todavía...

- ... El equipo ANBU y otro equipo de vigilancia de la aldea encontraron fuera de la frontera de Konoha...los cuerpos sin vida de Akatsuki...no parece que hubiera habido batalla alguna en ese lugar, más bien los cuerpos fueron llevados hasta ahí...por razones totalmente desconocidas...

- ¿todos...? descontando claro a Kisame, Deidara y Sasori que murió hace un año... - interrumpió con voz inusualmente ronca Kakashi...

- Itachi no está – dijo frunciendo el ceño- ...pero todos los demás y otros dos de los cuales ni siquiera sabíamos que estaban en Akatsuki...probablemente uno de ellos sea el líder...en fin...Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu...y...también Sasuke...

- ¡¡¡SASUKE¡¡¿Quieres decir que Sasuke está muerto?!! Eso no es cierto...no puede ser cierto Tsunade-obaachan...NO... – Naruto se había acercado hasta el escritorio y golpeó con sus palmas abiertas sobre la madera que crujió ante su fuerza...

- El...el...no estaba junto a los demás, no traía la capa característica de Akatsuki, ni anillo, llevaba su bandana... y no había ninguna línea atravesando el símbolo de Konoha... También...había una nota sobre su cuerpo, que decía que Uchiha Sasuke había peleado valientemente contra Akatsuki y que merecía un entierro digno en las criptas de la familia Uchiha...-

Naruto cayó pesada y lastimeramente sobre sus rodillas, con brillantes lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas y luego hasta el suelo. Una parte de mi deseaba seguir indiferente, insensible a la muerte de mi ex-compañero de equipo, pero el ver destrozado a Naruto de esa forma...y no podía ignorar que el mismo Itachi había confesado que gracias a él pudo salir con vida de la batalla contra Akatsuki..._esos fríos ojos negros de aquel que en su momento también me protegió...sí, a su manera...Sasuke también me protegió..._

- ¿Tsunade-sama, está segura de que es Sasuke?... – preguntó Kakashi nuevamente con esa voz ronca y afectada.

- Totalmente...lo siento...aunque fuera un traidor, era tu alumno, - dijo primero viendo al copy-nin - ...su compañero - añadió ahora contemplando a Naruto aún en el suelo y a mi, clavada justo en el mismo punto desde que había entrado a la oficina.

Pero tras un rostro enmascarado más cosas estaban comenzando a tomar sentido..._si hubiera sido obra de cualquier otro...el cuerpo de Sasuke no estaría ahí...a las afueras de Konoha...con esa nota...parecería de lo más ilógico para cualquier otra persona...completamente inexplicable...Pero había tres personas que podían llegar a entender todo el acertijo, y esas tres personas estaban ahí mismo...en la misma oficina_...los expresivos ojos cafés cruzaron una significativa mirada con un ojo gris oscuro y luego ambas miradas se dirigieron a la chica de cabello rosado que parecía absorta en el dolor, pero más en el del rubio que en el suyo mismo.

- ¿Entonces fue Sasuke quien acabó con Akatsuki? tal vez el cuerpo de Itachi no estaba porque Sasuke no dejó nada de el...- susurró Naruto, como deseando el que por lo menos su amigo hubiera podido cumplir con su sueño antes de morir.

- Naruto...- murmuré desalentada... Mi corazón, a pesar de saber la verdad, se había encogido dolorosamente al escuchar semejante insinuación...pero me acerqué con cautela hasta su lado, sin poder evitar el impulso..., la necesidad de confortarlo, así como el lo había hecho una vez... lo abracé...ofreciendo mi hombro a sus lágrimas, acariciando su rubio cabello y meciendo su cuerpo cual niño pequeño, tembloroso y convulso por el incesante llanto...

-------------------------------------

Las noticias y también rumores se esparcieron con el viento, Akatsuki había sido derrotada... ¿Cómo¿Por quién?. Sólo se sabía que Sasuke Uchiha estaba muerto por igual, y que había sido encontrado cerca de los Akatsukis con una nota que afirmaba que había peleado contra la organización... pero nunca que había sido quien acabara con la misma...quien quiera que hubiera llevado los cuerpos hasta las afueras de Konoha era el supuesto "héroe" que terminó con el terror infundido por la oscura Akatsuki...se decía que no había quedado cuerpo del Uchiha mayor y por eso no estaba entre el resto de los cuerpos de ninjas renegados...

Después de algunos días se llevó acabo el funeral de Uchiha Sasuke, se había permitido el entierro en la cripta Uchiha después de una ardua campaña contra los ancianos consejeros de la Aldea que sostenían, y no sin razón, el hecho indiscutible de la traición, mencionándose con frecuencia el nombre de Orochimaru, pero como técnicamente no había ya ningún Uchiha que pudiera negarse al uso de la cripta...

Irónicamente era un día soleado y despejado, perfecto para divertirse o solo relajarse...pero tres siluetas oscuras se dirigían no a los parques o zonas de recreación sino lentamente guiaban sus pasos al abandonado territorio de los Uchihas para que los restos de "último" Uchiha descansaran junto con su amado clan... Ese día se grabó otro nombre sobre la oscura piedra que yacía en un claro cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, el memorial llevaría sobre su superficie el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, un shinobi de Konoha...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Y bueno¿qué les pareció?, se que ahora deben estar pensando, "-como castigo por no haber escrito pronto este capítulo, pues no dejaré comentario kukukuku-" ...pero no podrían ser tan malas(os) ...¿o si? ...¬ ¬°...espero que no... Además tal vez se habrán dado cuenta que el capítulo resultó un poco "forzado" por llamarlo de alguna forma, todavía no estoy al 100, creo que me "oxidé" por tomarme unas "vacaciones" tan largas de mi fic...nn°..., En otras cosas; quiero hacer una especie de encuesta, durante todo este tiempo que me tomé...jejejeje, pues estuve pensando en algo así como...no se como decirlo, como ponerle una canción a mi fic... es que una personita me dijo que la canción de My Inmortal de Evanescences, que de hecho sucede que es una de mis canciones favoritas, como que "combinaba" muy bien en el fic entonces me puse a pensar en canciones, pero me han surgido tantas que ya hasta tuve la loca idea de una para cada capítulo...(por kami! alguna vez han escuchado la canción de "Kaze No Machi He" de Tsubasa Chronicles Reservior...es de lo mas triste pero es genial!!! ) ...bueno pero es un idea muy loca y me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes...bueno, les dejo pensarlo con calma...jejejejeje, de todas formas no sé hasta cuando tenga el sig. cap...jejejejejeje, pero no creo tardar tanto como en este... VuVˆ... hasta entonces...

JA NE!!!!


	17. Déjà vu

**Nas!! **

**Eternidades sin leernos!! XD **

**Es que me perdí por el camino de la vida y una viejita estaba perdida por una de sus calles y no me quedó más que ayudarle a encontrar la dirección que buscaba, y luego al llegar a mi casa había un gato negro cerca de mi computadora y...y...bueno...ya se imaginarán F.F...XD**

**Ok. La verdad... no tengo excusas, no les molestaré inventado algunas... en cambio, están en todo su derecho de inventarme todos los insultos que se les ocurran porque estoy plenamente consciente de que los merezco X.X°... el caso es que por fin está listo el cap. 16. y les agradezco mucho no haberme buscado y mandado linchar jejeje XD, haber esperado pacientemente y apoyarme para que lo continuara. **

**MUCHOS ARIGATOS **

**Sin más que retrase esta entrega...XD :**

**Capítulo 16 - ****Déjà vu**

Los días transcurrieron con una ligereza inusitada, cuando me di cuenta, habían pasado tantos días que ya no le veía caso a llevar la cuenta... era aburrido...ES tremendamente aburrido...esta impavidez es exasperante... ni siquiera el viento se atreve a romper la quietud. Como esa maldita y engañosa calma antes de una tormenta...me saca de quicio.

Desesperada, me levanté bruscamente de mi cama en la que había estado por un buen rato sumida en un horrible insomnio, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mirada perdida en el techo.

- Es increíble... otra noche más sin dormir... - Estaba harta. De cuando en cuando lograba entrar en un estado "semi-inconsciente". Porque a esos pocos momentos no se les puede llamar sueño. Era como si solo fueran cortos instantes...

Me cambié y salí del departamento con rapidez. Mi cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia, por inercia. No era mi primera noche de insomnio, y por lo tanto, tampoco mi primer paseo nocturno...no quería esta sola... y sabía donde encontraría a alguien más con insomnio...

-------------------------------

- ¿De casualidad hay lugar para otra persona? - Me dirigí hacia una silueta que se distinguía a solo unos pasos, tumbada en el césped, viendo las estrellas.

- Tu sabes que sí, siempre hay lugar para ti...Sakura-chan... - Sus ojos azules me miraron tiernamente y volví a sentir como, al igual que las noches pasadas; un peso se esfumaba de mis hombros y un nudo desaparecía de mi garganta aunque me hubiera olvidado de que estaban ahí... Naruto siempre lograba que cualquiera que estuviera a su lado se sintiera mejor, simplemente mejor.

Sin más, me recosté al igual que él, cabeza con cabeza. Como niños, como hermanos, reconfortándonos con la sola presencia del otro.

Bajo el colosal e infinito firmamento, respirando el fresco aroma de nuestra verde "cama" y escuchando la incesante música improvisada de los grillos, me encontré cayendo en el sueño que tanto anhelaba...suave...sereno...profundo...

- ¿Sakura-chan?...

- Hmf...- Suspiré resignada... Después de todo parecía que esta noche definitivamente no sería en la que por fin conciliara un dulce sueño en brazos de Morfeo... - ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

- Es Kakashi-sensei...Estoy preocupado por el. - Admitió con sinceridad mi compañero.

- ¿¿Kakashi?? ¿Por qué estas preocupado por el? - Le pregunté mientras toda la tranquilidad que pudo haberme invadido segundos antes, se esfumaba con maravillosa velocidad. De pronto estaba más despierta de lo que había estado hace días.

- Bueno...es algo raro en realidad... - Comenzó mientras se sentaba y miraba el cielo nocturno con ojos confundidos. Verdaderamente como un niño...

- Kakashi es raro, eso no es noticia. Ni nada como para preocuparse. - Lo interrumpí con una sonrisa afectada.

- No me refiero a eso... Ya van varias veces que nos encontramos aquí por... bueno, tu sabes... no podemos dormir... Pero hace unas noches, cuando regresaba de acompañarte a tu departamento, me encontré con Kakashi-sensei y tenía una mirada extraña, no se veía nada bien... tal vez hasta un poco molesto... Y cuando le pregunté, no me contestó nada y desapareció aparentemente con mucha prisa...

- No creo que tengas de que preocuparte Naruto, supongo que tampoco pudo dormir esa noche y no estaba de humor para platicar contigo...es solo un hecho aislado.

- Puede ser...pero no es todo... - Añadió casi en un susurro como si estuviera a punto de decir un gran secreto.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo que no es todo?...

- Es que...desde entones puedo sentirlo cerca de aquí. Cada vez que nos encontramos en este parque, el se queda apartado, encubierto por el follaje de algún árbol...- Confesó tímidamente y con aire culpable cual si hubiera puesto al descubierto los pormenores de una misión clase S.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Pero entonces por qué yo no puedo sentir su chakra? ¿¿Cómo es que tu sí??...

- Durante mi entrenamiento fuera de la Aldea, Jiraya me enseñó algunas tácticas para detectar presencias no solo por su chakra.

- ¿¿Dices que ahora mismo esta escondido en un árbol no muy lejos?? - Pregunté conmocionada por semejante revelación y sentándome al igual que él para poder encontrarme con esos ojos azules. - ¡¿Y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?¡ - Le recriminé empezando a sentir el fluir de mi ira.

- ...Sakura-chan...onegai...no hables tan fuerte...podrá oírnos. - Contestó alarmado.

- Entonces si está aquí...pero ¿por qué?... - Dije, cambiando drásticamente mi tono a un susurro.

- No lo sé, eso es lo que me tiene preocupado, tal vez se siente culpable por lo que pasó... - Insinuó, haciendo alusión a la muerte de Sasuke. - ...y no sabe ahora como hablar con nosotros...He tratado de interceptarlo después de dejarte en tu departamento...porque también nos sigue hasta allá... pero desaparece inmediatamente después...y es mucho más rápido que yo...- Concluyo un poco avergonzado con esto último.

-...Baka...- murmuré. _Kakashi-baka... ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto? ¿Realmente es posible que el "maravilloso" Hatake Kakashi, el despreocupado e indiferente copy-nin; esté celoso?...no, no puedo creerlo hasta ver ese ojo gris oscuro y confirmarlo por mi misma._

- ¿he?...¿Dijiste algo Sakura-chan?

- No Naruto...sólo que no creo que sea eso...te prometo hablar con él - terminé procurando sonreír para tranquilizarlo. - Ya no te preocupes, todo estará bien. - _'todo estará bien'...claro... las mismas palabras vacías que el mismo Kakashi usó conmigo hace años. Cuando Sasuke...huff...La misma falsa promesa... ¿Algo alguna vez podría salir "bien? ¿Somos solo nosotros a los que el destino a decidido extender una nube negra sobre nuestras vidas y caminos, o solo es la suerte que corren todos aquellos que hayan escogido el ser ninjas?... "¡¿Acaso importa?¡, da igual, no tiene caso ponerse a desentrañar los misterios de la vida, dejémoslo para cuando hayamos dormido algo por lo menos..." Aghh...tienes razón...no ahora..._ - si...hablaré con el mañana. Pero por mientras haremos como si no supiéramos que está cerca.

- Ok! Gracias Sakura-chan, sé que Kakashi-sensei hablará contigo. - Aseguró con una gran sonrisa de alivio, y volvió a recostarse sobre su espalda, con las manos bajo su cabeza y sus ojos brillando con la esperanza de esa falsa promesa...

_Tienes razón...no ahora..._ me repetí a mi misma, y dejé escapar un suspiro aún más frustrado que el anterior.

_...¿Dónde estás Itachi?..._

---------------------------------------------------------

- Ignorarme no me hará desaparecer ¿lo sabías Kakashi?

Tuve suerte de haberlo encontrado. Primero fui a su departamento, pero luego se me ocurrió... el campo de entrenamiento donde en el pasado el Equipo #7 practicaba... donde lo había besado...acerté...

Por el estado ensangrentado de sus nudillos, parece que ya tiene un buen rato aquí...golpeando uno de los postes de madera. Si no fuera por que no estoy ni a dos metros de el, posiblemente le creería que no me oyó...pero es demasiado obvio que finge concentración mientras continua "azotando" al pobre poste.

- No puedes evitarme por siempre... - Detuvo bruscamente sus movimientos pero no se dignó a voltear a verme, dejando un silencio sepulcral caer entre ambos.

...Por cierto... ¿Sería de relevancia mencionar que su bandana, chaleco y polera negra yacían desordenados sobre una roca?...su "fiel" máscara está en su lugar, pero su torso desnudo brilla sensualmente con la luz del sol...

Aún no dice nada... _¡por kami! ¿Qué es en lo que tanto piensa? _

Mientras tanto no puede evitar recorrer con mirada hipnotizada las cicatrices que tenía por toda su espalda... Líneas finas como la que atraviesa su ojo con el Sharingan, y otras gruesas atravesando cruelmente la piel... _todas esas peleas... todas esas heridas... todo ese dolor..._

Finalmente su voz me sacó de mi "trance".

- ¿Cómo has estado Sakura? - No... Esa voz es extraña... tan fría...

Pero al voltear, y así encontrarme con sus ojos, esas pupilas dispares...

_...¡¡¡Shanaro!!!..._

- ¡¿Cómo es posible Kakashi?!, ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de ser tan falso...tan, tan hipócrita?! - Le grité con todas mis fuerzas. No sé porque me sacó de mis casillas el ver en su rostro, o lo que se podía apreciar de él; una mirada "feliz" cuando era perfectamente claro que no era sincera.

- No te entiendo Sakura. ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

- ¡¡Ya basta!! No te hagas el tonto, porque no te queda... ¡Kuso!... - Caminé furiosa hasta la roca donde estaba el resto de su ropa, la tomé y se la arrojé con intención de que le diera en plena cara, pero la atrapó ágilmente "al vuelo".

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto Sakura?

- ...tsk... Esto no tiene sentido... No debí haber venido... disculpa por haber interrumpido tu "entrenamiento".

Me alejé unos cuantos pasos pero una mano sujetó mi muñeca con firmeza...

- Mate... je. Déjà vu... otra vez... - Cuando giré para enfrentarme a él...una leve "sonrisa"... esta vez sincera... se reflejó en sus ojos. - Lo siento...

- Esta bien - Alcancé a decir suavemente.

- Y... ¿Cómo está Naruto? - Preguntó de la nada, intentando sonar casual.

Lo miré fijamente unos segundos...intrigada... Todavía no soltaba mi muñeca, pero ahora su agarre era tenue y podía sentir algunas delicadas gotas de sangre escurrir desde su mano a la mía.

Dejé la pregunta al aire un poco más y curé de una a una sus manos quitando la sangre con un pañuelo blanco y simple que suelo traer conmigo, tomé aire y regresé mi mirada a la suya, expectante.

- Tan bien como se puede estar Kakashi.

-... Ya veo... Y... ¿Lo ves muy seguido?

- Si.

- ...Entiendo... Me alegro...

- Pues aunque lo digas, no pareces muy alegre Kakashi. - dije sonriéndole cínicamente.

- Pero lo estoy. - Me espetó, un poco más ferviente de lo que probablemente habría sido lo normal...

- Si...claro... Kakashi... No tienes que esforzarte tanto en mentir.

- ¿Mentir? No lo estoy haciendo, si tú y Naruto están felices juntos... ¡Si él te hace feliz!, ¡Entonces yo soy feliz! - Concluyó con decisión... y dejándome con la boca abierta...

- Kakashi... Naruto y yo... - balbuceé, todavía sin creerme lo que había escuchado, y cómo lo había escuchado...

- No necesitas explicarlo, está bien...yo... les deseo lo mejor... ¡kami! fui tan tonto... al creer que... ¡que ingenuo!... - musitó casi imperceptiblemente y viendo hacía otro lado.

- Cierto... ¡que tonto y que ingenuo eres! - le dije en cuanto me recuperé del "shock". - ¿Por qué será que tienes esa mala costumbre de sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas? - Volvió a verme ahora con unos ojos sorprendidos, haciendo por si solos la pregunta que no podría poner en palabras. - Naruto es mi mejor amigo. Nada más.

- Pero...

- No importa lo que hayas visto. Solo lo has malinterpretado. Lo que importa... son las razones por lo que has malinterpretado todo...

- Sakura...

- Naruto.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?¡¡¡

- Iremos a ver a Naruto. - dije muy tranquila.

- pe-pero ¿Por qué? - preguntó todavía confundido por el cambio súbito en la "línea de conversación".

- Porque por tu culpa el pobre lleva días preocupado por ti. Creé que nos evitas por... por lo que pasó con Sasuke.

Su expresión se tensó un instante a la mención de ese nombre pero se recuperó con rapidez y prosiguió a ponerse su polera, su chaleco y por último su bandana casi en un solo movimiento.

- Bien, vamos. - dijo comenzando a caminar fuera del campo de entrenamiento como si nada.

_...Kakashi-baka... _pensé sin intentar siquiera reprimir la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir a la superficie, antes de correr para alcanzarlo...

-------------Fin del Cap. -------------

**Sip. Muy simple y tal vez algo "plano" ¿plano? jejeje...bueno, es lo 1ero. que se me vino a la mente XD. Pero con los dos últimos cap. ha sido como si hubiera deshecho por fin un nudo que me estaba "estorbando" en mi fic. así que ruego a mis "musos" que de ahora en adelante esto me permita poder escribir con menos...lentitud. XD Gracias por leerme y regalarme un poco de su valioso tiempo. Cualquier cosa, ya saben, háganmela saber con un comentario :P **

**Ah, por cierto, supongo que habrán notado que cambie de nick XD... jejeje...es que después de 18 años unos puede comenzar a aburrirse de su propio nombre...así que ahora soy KyaraAthena aquí y por otros lares' jejeje nada más aclaro para que no haya confusiones. XP**

**Nos estamos leyendo, hasta entonces...**

**Ja Ne!!!**

**pd. oops, se me olvidaba... Kuso: Maldición! XD, Mate: Espera!**


	18. Cap 17 Parte 1

Nas!!

Aquí reportándose la peor escritora y la más malagradecida sobre la faz de la tierra (inner: si, no podría haberlo dicho mejor) De verdad siento no haber podido escribir mucho ultimamente...Sumimasen...

Bueno, Y ¿Que dijieron?: "- Ya por fin va a poner el cap 17!" XD ...pues...algo así Es que tengo lo que sería la 1era. parte del cap. 17, esta parte es cortita pero importante (bueeeno, importante entre "..." XP) ASí que me pregunté a mi misma:

- Mi misma (--- :P ----)¿porqué no poner esta 1era. parte ahorita, y ya después cuando tengamos listo el resto, es decir; la 2da. parte, pues la ponemos y ya? XD

Entons'...aquí la tienen...

La 1er. Parte del Cap. 17. (Título pendiente )

--------------------------------------------------

- Asuma, nos están alcanzando...

- Lo sé, debemos perderlos. Hay que ir más rápido. - Contestó el jounin, Líder del equipo, tratando de aumentar su velocidad a pesar de su propio cansancio.

Uno de los cuatro shinobis que aún sobrevivían a la misión de investigación dejó escapar un agudo gemido de dolor y se detuvo jadeando con sus manos en su contado que sangraba profusamente.

- No puedo seguir Asuma... Ustedes regresen a la Aldea, yo trataré de retenerlos un poco y... - pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues empezó a toser sangre y cayó al suelo temblando y palideciendo cada vez más.

Con rostros ensombrecidos, sus compañeros se apresuraron hasta él y lo ayudaron a recostarse junto a un árbol con cuidado de lastimarlo más.

- Absolutamente no. No regresaremos a la Aldea con no solo malas noticias, sino también semejante fracaso de misión. Corregiremos los errores. - Dijo Asuma con mirada perdida pero voz segura.

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Ese grupo ya sabe que somos de Konoha. No nos queda más que regresar, o intentar regresar...

- Como has dicho, solo ese grupo sabe quienes somos. Y si no podemos escarpar; nos quedaremos a tenderles una embocada. Acabaremos con ellos y evitaremos que informen a los demás de que Konoha ya conoce sus planes. - Kotetsu, tu lleva a Izumo a la Aldea.

- Pero solo quedarás tu y Genma, no podrán solos contra ese grupo...

- No te estoy preguntando Kotetsu, y no tenemos tiempo como para que discutas mis decisiones. Izumo no resistirá mucho y necesita atención médica cuanto antes. Así que obedece y váyanse.

- Hai!

El moreno con vendas sobre su rostro, colocó cautelosamente el cuerpo maltrecho de su compañero sobre su hombro y salió de ahí desapareciendo entre los árboles en poco tiempo.

- Se acercan... - Anunció de pronto Genma, sin poder ocultar su inquietud.

- Bien, preparémosles una pequeña fiesta sorpresa...

Ambos se internaron dentro de la espesura del bosque, solo después de poner algunas trampas por el lugar.y luego esconderse en espera del enemigo,

Al cabo de un rato se acercaron un grupo de aproximadamente diez ninjas de ropas oscuras y armas extrañas. Solo el que parecía el Líder traía además, una katana bastante desgastada pero que le daba a su portador un aire de peligrosa experiencia. Iba al frente del grupo pero algunos detalles llamaron su atención y se quedó rezagado viendo la sangre de Izumo sobre el suelo y manchando el tronco del árbol donde había estado.

El hombre, con una mirada suspicaz, analizó el perímetro con rapidez mientras sus hombres continuaban avanzando al parecer sin importarles mucho que su líder ya no estuviera al frente. Sin embargo, este estaba por abrir la boca para dar la orden de detenerse, cuando una explosión a su derecha derribó a dos que se había acercado demasiado a un árbol con explosivos escondido en su interior.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un senbon se enterró sin piedad en su garganta, derramando aún más de ese líquido carmín sobre la tierra oscura. Todo se volvió borroso a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente, sus párpados cayeron con pesadez, lentamente, como si tan solo estuviera cansado y fuera a dormir un poco... lo último que vio fue a otros de sus subordinados caer muertos, al igual que él...

La mitad había caído después de algunos minutos, con los cuerpos casi intactos a no ser por los senbons cruelmente encajados en su piel. Pero el resto, sin perder mas tiempo; buscó el origen de las afiladas saetas obligando a Genma a salir, al igual que a Asuma; de sus respectivos escondites. Solo que antes de que éste último llegara al lado de su compañero castaño, derribó a otro mas, incrustándole un kunai en la nuca.

Una vez juntos, espalda con espalda, observaron por un instante a sus contrincantes, para luego lanzarse contra ellos, cada uno contra dos.

Genma sacó de su chaleco un puñado de sus armas preferidas y las lanzó cual letal lluvia de metal hacia uno de aquellos ninjas oscuros, mientras se acercó al otro con un kunai en la mano que tenía libre, buscando su punto débil.

El primero había esquivado la mayor parte de las peligrosas agujas, no obstante fue incapaz de salir ileso, y retrocedió dejando solo a su compañero que pronto cayó muerto por el arma que empuñaba Genma y ahora yacía dentro de su pecho.

Asustado y sangrando, vio también como Asuma a su vez, mataba sin dificultad al resto del que fue su equipo, e intentó escapar pero éste lo interceptó con rapidez, terminando con la caótica pelea pero asegurándose de solo dejarlo inconsciente pues planeaba llevarlo a Konoha como rehén y posible fuente de información...

- No fue tan difícil después de todo - Exclamó alegremente Genma luego de un largo suspiro de alivio.

- Tal vez...- Contestó distraído el aludido, mientras ataba al extraño enemigo que ni siquiera tenía bandana que lo identificara como shinobi de alguna Aldea en específico.

- ¿A casa? - Preguntó esperanzado Genma con un tono juguetón y algo infantil, llevando a su boca un nuevo y reluciente senbon.

- A casa.

Pero el no podría estar feliz ni tranquilo de volver a casa, a Konoha. No así... Vendrían tiempos difíciles... Pensó atormentado el jounin, sacando de su bolsillo un cigarrillo, pero devolviéndolo casi de inmediato... no podía fumar estando preocupado...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Je...si, lo sé...nada de KakaSaku y mucho menos ItaSaku...pero ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿que quieren de mi????!!!! jajajaja, no es cierto, ya vendrá, sean pacientes XD

Nos estamos leyendo, hasta entonces...

Ja Ne y Muchos arigatos a los y las que todavía se toman la molestia de leer mis desvarios.


	19. Cap 17 Parte 2

- ¿Recordando viejos tiempos?...

Una voz masculina rompió el tranquilo silencio que reinaba en los linderos del bosque.

A simple vista, parecería que hablaba solo, pues aparte de los árboles bañados con esas brillantes luces doradas y anaranjadas que caracterizan a los atardeceres, no había ningún otro ser vivo visible más que algunos pájaros surcando el cielo o reposando en alguna rama.

Sin embargo...

- Tal vez no piense en el pasado sino en el futuro. - Contestó alguien perfectamente escondida entre el follaje de uno de los árboles.

- Eso me alegra. El pasado es aburrido. Aunque el futuro es...bueno...todavía no llega ¿no? - Dijo con una gran sonrisa reflejada en su mirada.

- Baka - Le replicó la chica, entre enfadada y divertida. Menos mal que no podía verla todavía, así como estaba escondida tras el verde manto natural, pues no podía evitar que tan solo escucharlo le provocara tantas cosas que sin duda el notaría si no fuera así. Hasta el ambiente parecía mucho más alegre y confortable.

- ¿Pero sabes que es lo realmente interesante? - Preguntó con un tono muy seguro y relajado.

- No...Pero supongo que tú me lo dirás ¿cierto?, así que venga, ilumíname. - Lo retó con el más puro sarcasmo del que pudo hacer uso, pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa que ya brotaba inconscientemente en su rostro.

- ¡Hasta Naruto sabría la respuesta a esa pregunta Sakura! - dijo sabiendo de antemano la reacción que causaría ese comentario.

- ¡Kakashi!, no te atrevas a empezar... no estoy de humor para tus bromas. - Gritó con amenaza latente en cada palabra.

-Yare, yare. No me has dejado terminar siquiera, estoy a punto de "iluminarte", así que guarda esos impulsos violentos tuyos, que por lo menos ahora no son necesarios.

- Huum... - gruñó quedamente sin saber como contestarle al jounin de forma menos "violenta".

- Bien, como te iba a decir antes de que me interrumpieras... Lo realmente interesante es...

Una inesperada ráfaga de aire se abrió paso con inocente vivacidad, envolviéndolo todo con una refrescante brisa, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya no estaba sola recargada sobre el tronco del árbol, escondida del mundo pero con una vista magnífica del horizonte y el atardecer que estaba teniendo lugar justo en ese momento, sino que un cuerpo sorprendentemente cálido se había hecho lugar entre ella y el árbol, atrayéndola hacía si, de forma que ella recargara su espalda en su pecho y el pudiera abrazarla suave, pero con firmeza, para evitar que escapara de su "trampa".

- El presente, Sakura...- le susurró al oído, rozándolo peligrosamente con sus labios descubiertos, libres de la limitante tela.

Kakashi la había tomado desprevenida. La culpa era de ella por bajar la guardia cuando el estaba presente. Debido a que la hacía sentir tal vez demasiado segura y protegida ahora estaba atrapada por esos brazos que la rodeaban por completo y sabía bien que no le sería fácil librarse de él, aún si quisiera.

Pero como ese no era el caso...

Su cuerpo en un principio tenso por lo súbito de la situación se fue relajando poco a poco, y dejándose "embriagar" con el aroma del hombre que la tenía recostada sobre su pecho, tan cerca que los latidos acompasados de su corazón llegaban hasta ella a través de la ropa; cerró los ojos, olvidándose de todo lo que no fuera el copy-nin, porque no existía, no ahora.

Poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo los últimos rayos de luz que, perseverantes; luchaban por iluminar solo un poco más a la tierra. Todo cayó entonces en penumbras, dando un aspecto sombrío y tenebroso al bosque, cuyos sonidos naturales se elevaron en el aire cada vez más débiles.

- Hey, no te duermas, estoy tratando de tener un momento romántico contigo ¿sabes? - le espetó al cabo de un rato, fingiendo estar indignado y sacudiéndola un poco de los hombros para despabilarla.

- ¡¿En serio?! - Contestó molesta, abriendo de mala gana los ojos verdes con una mirada de pocos amigos. - Pues deja te doy una noticia de último momento; Lo acabas de arruinar...

En realidad no estaba dormida, ni siquiera cerca de estarlo, pero le gustaba estar junto a él, de la mano de ese delicioso silencio cómplice y disfrutando del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Cerrar los ojos simplemente era su forma de dar rienda suelta a sus otros sentidos para captar más claramente los detalles del momento. Como que una de las manos del hombre, jugaba con uno de los rebeldes mechones rosados de una forma distraída o que su nariz, pegada casi a su cuello; aspiraba de forma perturbadoramente lenta el aroma de su nívea piel como si quisiera absorberla por completo y no olvidar su olor nunca.

Pero ahora, sacada de su paraíso privado y frustrada al recordar el tipo de persona con quien estaba, terminó de romper el "encanto" al separarse de él de forma drástica, sentándose de frente pero apartada al menos por medio metro de un pesado aire que podía sentirse como una enorme muralla.

- Lo siento... - Se disculpo apresurado, al notar el cambio en el humor de la chica y enojado consigo mismo por no haber reprimido su comportamiento tonto e innecesario de hace solo unos segundos.

- Lo sé, lo dices muy seguido últimamente ¿no crees? - Le contestó con ira contenida, recordando cosas que probable y definitivamente no eran el momento ideal para volver a su mente de forma tan vívida.

Pero esa mirada apenada. Casi compasiva...

- No hagas esto Sakura... - murmuró con tono conciliador y extendiéndole una mano a forma de tregua que quedó flotando entre los dos por instantes eternos. - Ven aquí...

Irritada por lo confusa que estaba su cabeza, se dejó ir con furia sobre él, apresando sus labios entre los suyos casi salvajemente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

No era propio de ella perder así el control, se dijo en el fondo de su mente. Aunque una risita burlona la contradijo, logrando enfadarla más todavía. Pero algo la enloquecía no tan inconscientemente como le gustaba pensar. Y crispaba sus puños al recordarlo, pero no era suficiente. Así que llevó las manos llenas de peligrosa fuerza disfrazada con suave piel hacía el cabello plateado, oscurecido bajo la sombra verde del árbol en el que todavía se encontraban y jaló con fuerza hacía sí, para tenerlo aún más cerca, más _suyo_, hasta arrancándole un gruñido ahogado y sorprendido.

Un par de manos rasposas, fuertes e igualmente peligrosas se situaron sin dudas en su cintura, una vez pasado el _shock _inicial. Y sin esfuerzo acomodaron el cuerpo de la pelirosa a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, satisfaciendo su obvio deseo de estar más cerca y ofreciéndole esa posición cómoda y con ventaja.

Ahora sus respiraciones agitadas competían con el sonido de los pocos pájaros que pudieran quedar, y en cuento recuperaban un poco de oxígeno, volvían a la batalla, ninguno lo suficientemente dispuesto a rendirse al otro. Subiendo cada vez más el tono de los besos tanto como era posible, transformándolos en irresistibles frutas prohibidas que nadie querría dejar de probar.

Y aún así se volvía tan... insuficiente conforme pasaban los minutos.

Debía haber más...

Tenía que haber más...

Kakashi se obligó a si mismo a separarse de esa boca, su perdición, con algo tristeza. Pero algo gritaba en su interior por explorar con más detenimiento no solo esa exquisita boca húmeda y tibia. Así que con una pequeña sonrisa burlona después de escuchar el quejido de protesta de la chica cuando separaron sus bocas, se dirigió sin dar explicaciones a la base de su cuello, a la clavícula, acariciando cada centímetro, y ganando leves suspiros como premio de su ágil iniciativa.

Luego regresó hasta su mentón, besándolo mientras con la otra mano deslizaba un dedo por su cuello para apartar el cabello que estorbaba a su propósito.

Besó el lóbulo de su oreja. Otro suspiro.

De nuevo atacó el cuello de textura tersa y perfecta, dejando sin poderse resistirse a la tentación; una pequeña marca por la intensidad de uno de sus besos. Ahora el premio fue un débil gemido.

Motivado por la sensibilidad de esa envidiable piel, y con una mano sosteniendo su espalada y su cuerpo entero que se había arqueado en respuesta a todas las caricias, se sintió lo suficientemente confiado como para bajar un poco más...

Casi estaba viendo borroso de lo increíble del momento. Tenerla así, con su pecho subiendo y bajando tan desesperadamente por encontrar su ritmo normal, y completamente a su merced.

Acarició con su mano el cuello que antes había recorrido con sus labios, y luego llevándola hasta el borde de la blusa, esa intrusa indeseable, estorbo innecesario; se dispuso a quitarla de su paso. Lento, disfrutando de cada movimiento y cada reacción del cuerpo supuestamente frágil de la bella criatura que ahora sostenía tan cerca...

Pero la acción no llegó a terminó al desatarse la fuerza bien escondida en ese cuerpo "supuestamente frágil" ; sus inflexibles manos apartaron con brusquedad aquellas que antes le provocaron suspiros y que ahora cayeron derrotadas hasta sus costados.

Otra vez... Había cruzado la línea que hacía semanas establecieron en un acuerdo silencioso y que hasta el momento no se había sentido tan desesperado por romper.

Si la razón fuera distinta sería quizá menos doloroso, menos frustrante, pero pensar en lo que la hacía querer detenerse cada vez que llegaban tan cerca de cruzar la línea de "no retorno", le hacía hervir la sangre.

En un principio creyó poder soportar su rechazo, pero cada ocasión era una nueva herida, y aunque se consideraba una persona paciente, aquella mirada ausente que invadía los ojos verdes de Sakura detonó toda una revolución en su interior.

Tenía que hacer algo y todo su cuerpo gritaba iracundo por tomar acción. Esa adrenalina que corría por sus venas en las misiones peligrosas lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, nublando su razón. Y aunque el propósito que escondía esa adrenalina bajo su piel no era el de sed de sangre, cada partícula de su ser, casi se desprendía de él para poder saltar hacía su presa...


	20. Naturaleza y Esencia

**Capítulo 18 **

Su mirada era fría y ella tenía la culpa, lo sabía. Pero no podía cambiar nada. No podía regresar el tiempo y hacer las cosas de otra forma. No podía y no quería. Así como no quería lastimarlo, aunque lo único que había hecho era no solo lastimarlo; sino hacerlo una y otra vez.

Lentamente se levantó aún sobre la rama del árbol con perfecto equilibrio. Intentaría alejarse de él y dejar de lastimarlo. Hasta poder olvidar todo lo que le impedía volver a sentir y quizá algún día, regresar y esperar que él la aceptara de nuevo

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? - Dijo entre dientes, apenas conteniendo todo lo que amenazaba por explotar de un momento a otro. Y situándose en una posición casi felina, con aura peligrosa a su alrededor.

- No es justo Kakashi... - Murmuró avergonzada y desviando la mirada. Se dio la vuelta para de un salto bajar del árbol, ignorando toda la furia que emanaba del copy-nin.

Sin embargo, antes de poder escapar; sintió el pesado cuerpo de Kakashi empujándola con fuerza y ambos cayeron violentamente sobre la fresca hierba entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

Aprovechando el factor sorpresa de su "ataque"; apresó con rapidez las manos de Sakura hasta hacerle daño y las colocó implacable sobre su cabeza. De igual forma capturó las piernas esbeltas con las suyas, teniendo la seguridad de dejarla totalmente indefensa sin las armas mortales que eran sus extremidades.

- No me dejarás atrás otra vez Sakura. No lo permitiré... - Le recriminó con voz ronca.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos dices?! Demonios Kakashi, ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! - Su piel se erizó al contacto con la de él, pero esta vez no era de excitación; sino de miedo.

Nunca había visto este lado de Kakashi. Ni siquiera sabía que existiera este lado de él, y ahora lo tenía tan cerca, respirando en su cuello de manera perversa, con una mirada que ya no reconocía en lo absoluto, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, quitándole el aliento.

- Pero no quiero soltarte. Quiero amarte Sakura, quiero hacerte mía, lo deseo desde hace tanto que cada día ha sido eterno y doloroso... Quiero tocarte y acariciarte hasta perder ambos la cordura. Quiero saborear cada parte de tu cuerpo y olvidar al resto del mundo con tu aroma...

Se detuvo entonces para hundir su rostro en el cabello rosado esparcido sobre el pasto solo un instante y luego sobre su pecho suave pero firme, disfrutando del enloquecido ritmo de su respiración y del frenético pulso de su corazón desbocado.

- Pero tú no quieres...- Gruño después, poniendo su rostro de vuelta a la altura del de la chica - Tú prefieres huir antes de entregarte a mi...

Y recordó las pesadillas que lo habían torturado noche tras noche. Recordó a esos dos; besándose bajo una luna roja en cada uno de los árboles del bosque, recordó el susurrar de un nombre que no era el suyo...

- ¿Acaso el te hace sentir así?, ¿Prefieres sus manos sobre ti? ó... ¿Acaso prefieres sus labios?...

Esas palabras la dejaron helada, ya las había escuchado antes...solo que pronunciadas por otra boca, por otro portador del Sharingan.

Kakashi interpretó ese silencio como respuesta a sus preguntas y no reprimió más todos sus instintos.

Golpeó sus delicados labios con un beso agresivo y hambriento, tal como había hecho ella antes, pero la reacción de Sakura no fue igual a la que había tenido él en su momento, de hecho; no hubo reacción alguna...

La obligó a abrir sus labios, para poder invadir su boca con su lengua húmeda, pero entre más intentaba encontrar lo que buscaba; hacerla amarlo, solo lograba sentirse más frustrado.

Ella no se mostraba dispuesta a darle siquiera el placer de resistirse, y desesperado, cegado por un impulso salvaje; mordió su labio inferior hasta sacarle sangre y se alejó solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para ver la expresión de su cara, la expresión ausente y vacía que tanto odiaba.

Ella no soltó ni siquiera un leve gemido de dolor, sino que solo se limitó a con su propia lengua; lamer la sangre de su labio como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Maldición Sakura... Eres el diablo...

- Lo sé - Murmuró ida, con los labios hinchados y los ojos fijos en la nada.

- Y te amo... - Dijo a su vez con voz apagada antes de desaparecer, ignorando la cínica respuesta.

- Lo sé... Lo sé Kakashi, yo también te amo...

No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de levantarse. Cayó en un sueño intranquilo bajo la fría luz de la luna.

No, nunca cambiaría nada del pasado, pero le gustaría que las cosas no tuvieran que ser así; tan complicadas...

--

_¿Cuándo fue que anocheció? ¿Cuántos días han pasado?¿Es normal acaso que el tiempo se deslice tan sutilmente? _

_O quizá no ha pasado, quizá si regreso, aún la encontraré en esa cama, durmiendo tranquila, envuelta en las sábanas e iluminada con la brillante luz de la mañana que se escurre desde la ventana._

_No... Ya debió pasar el tiempo, debió hacerlo, porque cada amanecer que me he visto obligado a presenciar, me recuerda a su sonrisa, y la luz de sus ojos. Y más tarde, cada estrella en el firmamento me hace pensar en la inmensidad de lo que sentí por ella y lo oscura que sería mi vida si esas estrellas no iluminaran la noche a pesar de que no tenga ningún derecho sobre esos astros y estén tan lejos de mi alcance. _

_Sin tener realmente tener algún destino. Porque dejé atrás mi destino, porque no me hubiera perdonado causarle dolor, me he dejado llevar precariamente por algo diferente al instinto, algo ajeno al alma, si es que tengo una. _

_Probablemente sea solo la idea inconsciente de que si sigo mi camino, sea cuál sea éste; algún día terminará por llevarme a mi final. Es la esperanza de que las sombras acabarán rindiéndose por consumirme, y mi último aliento será exhalado pronunciando su nombre._

_Con un poco de suerte, será pronto. _

Una mueca de ironía se dejó ver en su rostro fugazmente, pero desapareció bajo la máscara indiferente de siempre, teniendo cuidado de no dejar nada más reflejarse en sus facciones. Todo debía quedarse bajo la superficie...

_Como siempre ha sido. Como siempre debió ser_...

Ciñó la capa gris sobre su cuerpo un poco más, pues la noche prometía ser fría, y poco después se confundió entre la gente que aún a esa hora; caminaba despreocupada en las calles llenas de puestos de mercaderes de una ciudad alejada del País del Fuego.

Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo al oír un sonido que no eran el de las voces de los clientes y los vendedores a sus lados, un sonido algo distante, pero familiar, demasiado familiar.

...Eran gritos...

Volteó con calma para recorrer con la vista la calle por la que vagaba sin rumbo fijo. Todos parecían muy concentrados en lo que hacían como para prestar atención a los gritos que provenían probablemente de unos de los callejones oscuros que convenientemente siempre hay en las ciudades.

O también existía la posibilidad de que toda esa gente prefiriera ignorarlos...

En cualquier lado se desprecia lo que mas abunda, en algunos lugares son los animales, en otros los seres humanos.

En ciudades, siempre son los seres humanos...

Pero había algo en esos gritos...algo que forzó sus pasos a buscar el lugar exacto de donde provenían. Eran gritos desesperados, sin duda, pero había furia, coraje...

Sin pesarlo siquiera, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el lugar correcto. Tal como lo había imaginado: el callejón oscuro y sucio y la escoria de la humanidad que se proponía desahogar su patética frustración sobre una inocente.

La diferencia que no esperaba encontrar era la que radicaba en el fondo de los gritos que había escuchado antes y los que escuchaba ahora con mucha más claridad.

Las siluetas de tres hombres se dejaban ver arrinconando el cuerpo, en comparación pequeño y delicado; de una mujer joven, de cabello castaño largo y revuelto y tez pálida. Tenía las manos apretadas en sendos puños a sus costados, los nudillos lastimados y con las uñas ensangrentadas.

Sus ropas estaban algo desgarradas y manchadas de tierra, pero su postura era anormal, algo felina; con la mirada fija en sus atacantes y su torso y brazos ligeramente inclinados hacia adelante, dispuesta a defenderse. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y si no fuera porque estaba en desventaja numérica, hubiera sido intimidante el aura salvaje que destilaba.

No perdió tiempo en ver a los hombres, sabía como serían, siempre eran iguales, no valía la pena... Algo más importante llamó su atención, su mirada lo llevó a su rostro crispado por el miedo, a sus ojos...

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo dejándolo helado unos segundos.

Esos ojos asustados pero furiosos y dispuestos a pelear..._Verdes..._

_...Como los de Sakura..._

Como un destello, las imágenes recorrieron su mente, sacando sin darse cuenta; un gemido atormentado de su boca.

Los tres hombres voltearon ante el sonido a sus espaldas, y al descubrirlo en medio del callejón, le gritaron con tono agresivo y altanero cosas que no entendió, sus voces se revolvían, no tenían sentido. Solo podía perderse en los ojos de la chica y recordar otros ojos con el mismo color jade, brillante, puro y poderoso. Recordar los besos y las caricias.

- ¿Quién...eres...?

La voz frágil y perturbada que salió de la garganta de esa chica interrumpió el río confuso de recuerdos de forma abruta.

El aire frío lo regresó a sus sentidos cruelmente. Y entendió de golpe lo que pasaba.

Los hombres se acercaban con cuchillos en las manos y alardeando sobre algo que todavía no captaba del todo.

Se permitió una última mirada rápida a los ojos verdes...solo una más, y luego sacó su katana de debajo de su capa con un movimiento limpio y fluido.

No había requerido esfuerzo alguno matar, era ya casi un acto reflejo. Pero algo lo inquietaba en el fondo.

Eran esos ojos verdes abiertos en silencioso pánico y ese rostro petrificado, manchado con gotas de sangre...

Se alejó con lentitud del callejón. Sin volver la mirada atrás.

Se confundió entre la gente de las calles una vez más, e ignoró un único grito agudo de histeria que se perdió en la noche después de que el eco recorriera todos los rincones de la ciudad indiferente.

* * *

Fin del Cap. 18. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Ja ne!


	21. Capítulo 19 Cenizas

Nas!!

De vuelta al mundo del fanfiction, después de eternidades, me encontré pensando que nunca más volvería a escribir… pero gracias a Kitty por hacerme cambiar de opinión. Este capítulo se lo dedico a ella ^^

También tengo que agradecer a sessho por la música que me inspiró para escribir de nuevo .

Domo arigato a ambos. Irán al cielo con todo y zapatos ^^

**Capítulo 19 – Cenizas. **

El sonido de las manecillas de un viejo reloj parecían retumbar con fuerza inverosímil dentro de la oficina mientras que un par de cuerpos envueltos en capas oscuras permanecían clavados al suelo frente a el pequeño escritorio lleno de montañas de documentos sin revisar y firmar, detrás del cual se dejaba ver la figura tensa de una mujer rubia, sus puños cerrados eran el centro de atención, y el tronar de sus nudillos los obligó a retroceder sutilmente unos centímetros.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos Asuma? – Soltó al fin, después de contar hasta 20 como le había recomendado Shizune que hiciera antes de perder el control y destruir cuanto hallara a su paso.

- Si logran movilizarse y organizar sus equipos sin problemas… unos 14 días máximo.

_Definitivamente necesitaría contar más allá de 20…_- pensó desesperada.

- Entiendo… si lograron hacer todo esto sin que lo notáramos hasta ahora, quiere decir que no podemos subestimarlos, quiero a todos los junnins y chunnins para proteger la aldea, Asuma, tu te encargarás de asignarlos correctamente.

- ¡Hai! – Contestó inmediatamente el hombre, prendiendo un cigarrillo y luego desapareciendo sin más de la oficina.

- Y Genma… quiero a todos los ANBUs disponibles aquí y ahora… sin excusas. TODOS, ¿entendiste?

Una ligera gota de sudor frío recorrió la frente del castaño, y el senbon en su boca tomó una posición extraña al hacer una mueca de sorpresa.

Logró mover la cabeza en forma de asentimiento y salió atormentado de la oficina de la misma forma en que Asuma lo había hecho un minuto antes.

-¿Shizune?... – Habló con voz extrañamente débil la sannin.

- Hai… Godaime… - Respondió preocupada la mujer, entrando apresurada a la oficina, con el pequeño cerdo durmiendo en sus brazos.

Había escuchado todo tras la puerta. No podía evitarlo. Obviamente Tsunade lo sabía, pero confiaba plenamente en su mano derecha.

- Ya sabes a quien llamar Shizune… no podemos dejarle el trabajo a cualquiera y te necesito a ti aquí.

-Entiendo… no se preocupe Hokage-sama. – Salió corriendo, y dejando a su maestra y amiga reflexionando tras su escritorio.

Mientras tanto, Genma sabía bien el significado de las palabras de la Godaime, teniendo en cuenta que un buen porcentaje de los ANBU estaban fuera en misiones especiales, eso solo dejaba a un número reducido en servicio… los cuales eran relativamente fáciles de contactar…

Se detuvo uno de los tantos techos de la aldea con un gesto de concentración marcado en su rostro. Con una rápida serie de sellos, un pequeño montón de pergaminos aparecieron frente a el, cortó su dedo con un kunai e hizo un fila de inscripciones en el suelo, pronto los pergaminos volvieron a desaparecer, para llegar de forma segura con su destinatario…

Sin embargo, había uno que requeriría "atención personal", uno al que sería difícil y peligroso informarle que su "retiro" había terminando…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, y las cortinas blancas se movían inquietas con el viento helado que se colaba por toda la habitación.

Su cama estaba vacía, demasiada comodidad, no la necesitaba… estaba tan acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo frío que las noches en casa que intentaba descansar en cama, simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Así que apenas llego, solo se deshizo de la banda de su frente, los guantes y las botas, y se tiró en el piso de su habitación.

Pero sabía que aún así no dormiría… la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía como si le hubieran quitado toda su energía, estaba cansado, cansado y vacío.

Se limitó a intentar encontrarle sentido a las sombras que se dibujaban por el movimiento de las cortinas y dejar correr el tiempo, que iba lento, como si también estuviera cansado de existir.

Empezaba a pensar que lo mejor sería distraerse leyendo algo, pero su cuerpo se resistía a moverse y fue cuando una silueta apareció frente a su ventana, interrumpiendo su debate interno.

- Que desperdicio de cama compañero… - Dijo en forma de saludo el shinobi, intentando empezar bien, antes de darle la noticia…

-Cállate Genma, ¿Qué quieres? – Contestó sin más. No hallaba la fuerza para levantarse a pesar de saber que necesitaría hacerlo.

- Bien, pues… verás… Godaime necesita que vayas a su oficina… - Mencionó apenas en un susurro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios minutos… Genma se quedó viendo la foto del equipo 7, nervioso por la mirada del copy-nin que sentía que lo atravesaba a pesar de que el no lo estaba viendo directamente.

- ¿Kakashi…? - Se atrevió a preguntar al fin. No quería verlo a los ojos… bueno, al ojo, pero se obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Le sorprendió no encontrarse con el rostro indiferente de siempre. Su expresión lo obligó a tragar saliva y asegurarse de que la ventana seguía abierta detrás de el.

- Iré Genma – Aseguró, a pesar de que cada célula de se cuerpo pedía a gritos quedarse donde estaba como si el mundo dependiera de ello. Iría… más tarde… cuando recordara como hacía antes para levantarse.

- Eh… si… hay un detalle Kakashi, la Godaime te solicita como ANBU…

-¡¡¿¿Qué dijiste??!!- Un resorte invisible lo impulso hasta quedar casi cara a cara con Genma, peligrosamente cerca del filoso senbon.

- Hey, no mates al mensajero amigo… - Se apresuró a decir, con las manos arriba por si tenía que detenerlo.

Kakashi desvió la mirada del castaño… Podría ser lo que necesitaba….

_Si, nada mejor para distraerse que una misión de la que podría no salir vivo o de paso desahogarse un poco y derramar un poco de sangre en el camino…_

- Bueno… si es lo que la Hokage necesita, ahí estaré inmediatamente – Dijo con tono alegre y con una sonrisa perversa que mandó un escalofrío a la espalda de su compañero shinobi.

- ¿En serio?...- Preguntó sin poder creérselo.

- Claro. ¿Dudas de mí Genma? – Sus palabras aparentemente inocentes, escondían un matiz amenazante que no pasó desapercibido para el aludido.

- No… nunca… Yo me tengo que ir, pero... bueno, adiós Kakashi - Apenas se estaba despidiendo cuando ya estaba saliendo de la oscura habitación.

Esta vez tendría que romper su costumbre, no podía esperar más, necesitaba ésa misión y la necesitaba ahora. No podía llegar tarde a ésa promesa de peleas y muerte…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del Capítulo 19!!!

Ahhh, sé que no es ni la mitad de lo que antes solía escribir en tiempos mejores ^^ Pero espero que sea el comienzo de una nueva etapa… kami, eso suena tan cursi xDDD En fin, nos estaremos leyendo, hasta entonces…

Ja Ne y Gracias por leer!!


End file.
